Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 16: Dual Fates
by sonicfan0987
Summary: When Rage meets himself from the past and the 5 of the mane 6 become Changelings Equestria's fate is left in the hands of Rage once again! But this time around they have to deal with more then just some Changelings and the remaining Dark Legion Members. Rage must face off against his worst rival yet his female counterpart. What will happen next find out now in HCC16: Dual Fates
1. Chapter 1: The Surprise and a betrayal

**Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 16: Dual Fates**

**Chapter 1: the surprise and a betrayal**

Twilight was on her way to The Castle of the Sisters along with her was Rage. "So What is it you needed me for Twilight?" Rage asks

"Well Lunar sensed an anomaly around here and wanted me to check it out." Twilight says "I brought you in case anything went wrong."

"You sure he didn't screw up royally and release all hell again...literally?" Rage asks

"I am positive." Twilight says as they reach the castle "It should be right here..." she says before a red blur hits her down. "Who are you?" the stranger asks in a voice indicating a male. Rage looked to see the back of a crimson hedgehog with a dark green shirt on. His gloves and shoes were identical to his.

Rage quickly shouts "Chaos Lance!" and sends a Chaos Lance at Twilight's attacker and the stranger jumps off looking to Rage showing his emerald green eyes and a black 'R' identical to Rage's on his shirt "Identify yourself!" Rage demands summoning his Chaos Bow,

"I am Rage the Hedgehog the New Guardain of Chaos!" the stranger says "And who are you?"

"I am Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog The Chaos Guardian." Rage responds

"Faker!" Young Rage yells leaping for him

"Am I?" Rage asks dodging the attack with little effort "You and I both know that the shirt... the one with the 'R' is one of a kind."

"You're right... but how is this possible?" Young Rage asks

"What in equestria is going on?!" Twilight asks

"I would think it's obvious somehow the younger me ended up here somehow." Rage says "Me, meet Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria."

"Dude it's a pony..." Young Rage says

"Technically I am an Alicorn." she says

"Whatever." Young Rage shrugs "And what am I doing here?" he asks pointing to Rage

"Boy we have quite the explanation due huh?" Rage sighs rubbing the back of his neck. "Well you see...

(After a long explanation)

"And then I found you on top of Twilight." Rage finishes

"Damn that's insane!" Young Rage says

"Rage aren't you worried about a Time Paradox?" Twilight asks as the head back for Ponyville

"No the Multiverse has us covered." Rage replies

"So your me from the future... what do you know that I don't?" Young Rage asks

"What do you know so far?" Rage asks

"Chaos, Elemental Chaos and Bureijingukaosu... but how did you get that bow?" his younger self asks

"Well you'll get it when the time comes." Rage replies "As for my knowledge compared to yours let me just say you have a lot to learn in the coming years. Now how did you get here?"

"Well I was following a hint Tails gave me on the whereabouts of Christain when I found a portal and followed it here. Say do we ever beat Christain you know for good?" Young Rage replies

"Yes and no." Rage responds "You see Christain is not really Christain rather Christain was corrupted by a guy named Nix who uses other bodies to do his dirty work. Now here he is a friend." Rage says as he walks into the Palace of Friendship and Young Rage follows looking at the court with the chairs and Chaos Emeralds

"The Chaos Emeralds?" he asks looking in his hand pulling his own out.

"Oh don't tell me we have both sets." Twilight panics

"Don't worry." Rage responds "Hay young me, why don't you head to Angel Island which as you saw is over us and remain there until I can get things straight down here okay?" he asks and his younger self nods taking off.

"Twilight we are here!" Rainbow Dash says as the other walk in

"Oh good you are here guys I need you to help me with something but you have to pinkie promise to do exactly as I say." she says "You too Rage" she says after all but Rage did so

"I cannot Pinkie Promise the whole thing Twilight I am sorry I can only promise not to tell anypony." he replies

"Good enough." she says leading the two to the basement which went farther down then they thought.

"Twilight since when did the basement go this deep?" Spike asks as the turn the corner to see a green slimy area

"Uck." Rarity gags "what is this place?"

"guys I give you our ruler." Twilight says as Chrysalis appears

"Hello my little ponies it has been a while." she says

"Chrysalis!" they all yell and Rage summons his weapon

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow asks

"Don't hurt her Rage she hasn't done anything wrong." Twilight says and he dismissed his weapon

"Hasn't done anything wrong yet." Rage mutters to himself staying on guard "Now like Rainbow Dash said what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you the truth." she says as Twilight holds out seven berries

"Eat them." she commands

"theres only seven" Spike says

"you don't get one." Twilight says handing them to the six others

"no." Rage says "I do not trust you Twilight."

"Very well." Twilight says "you cannot tell anypony though remember."

'Yeah, but unfortunately for you Twilight you have no idea what crossing your fingers means.' Rage thinks

"I...can't" Rainbow Dash says

"You have to!" Twilight says eating hers as the other four follow and are then transformed...into changelings

"Okay that's it I have had enough!" Rage says summoning his weapon again and grabbing Rainbow Dash and Spike running up the stairs and to Canterlot.

"What is going on?" Ace asks walking down the hall from the Princess's room

"You'd never believe it." Rage says "But I need to talk with Celestia now!"

"That's too bad she just went to sleep for a nap." Ace said

"Then have her woken up the Fate of the world is at steak here dang it!" Rage says to Ace looking atht he guard telling him to do so. Soon Celestia came running down the hall.

"What is Rage?" she asks

"It's horrible! Twilight, Applejack,Rarity, Prinkie Pie and...Flutershy...they all turned into...into..." Rage stops unable to finish it out of the horror of it all.

"Spit it out Rage!" Celestia demands

"Changelings!" he says

"What?!" Celestia gasps "how?!"

"Chrysalis and Twilight said it would show them the truth to this land." Rage replied

"And you let her?" Celestia asks

"You think I wanted to? I promised Twilight to not tell anypony what happened and to do as she said! I am breaking a promise to a friend now! I am not one who likes breaking them but I had to and besides I wouldn't have stood a chance against Chrysalis, them and chaos knows how many changelings!"

"But Rage you said you locked her in the Time Void." Ace says "How is it she is here in Equestria?"

"I did... maybe this has something to do with that younger version of me arriving." Rage thinks

"Younger you?" Celestia asks

"Long story we can talk more on Angel Island come on!" Rage says and they all race to Angel Island after grabbing some others where Young Rage was sitting on top of the Chaos Shrine petting a chao as he sees the others.

"Oh!" he says "What's going on?" he asks

"guys Young Rage, Young Rage these are some of my friends,Ace, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence." Rage says as Icezer walks up

"What's up now?" he asks

"Let's say Twilight and my other friends got changed into Changelings and now they are going to take over Equestria." Rage says

"That's the least of our worries as well." Silver Sunshine says as he appears

"SS what are you doing here?" Rage asks "I thought you went back to Mobius?"

"I did but I returned when I got news of a certain someone coming for you." SS replies

"what in blazes are you talking about?" Rage asks

"Well if you must know I informed SS that an old rival of your made it back to my world." Jaden says walking up the same pat SS took.

"Just get to the point who?" Rage asks getting impatiant

"You never change Rage." Jadne sighs "Well if you must know Nix is back and this time worse then ever."

"how is that?" Rage asks

"Nix has the power of The Chaos Guardians on his side." SS replies

"What in the name of chaos are you talking about?" Icezer asks

"Well Rage is well aware of the Multiverse given his traveling through it as much as he has." Jaden says

"Yeah what about it?" Rage asks

"Well Nix found a female you in an alternate Mobius and now she took his power and is coming to find you as we speak." Jaden replies

"This can't be happening..." Rage sighs sitting down

"Look Rage things look bad I know but what is one of our life sayings?" Young Rage asks

"No matter how bad things get I will always be there to get my friends back." they both say in unison.

"Rage is that you?" Jaden asks

(Meanwhile on Mobius)

Noah was kicking trash muttering about what he wanted to do the Rage and his friends after the humiliating defeat The Dark Legion suffered at his hands. "That damned red rodent is going to pay for it one way or another." he grunts kicking a dumpster into the air.

"Sounds to me like somebody is a little cranky..." a female voice says from the shadows

"huh? Whos there?" Noah yells "show yourself!"

"Calm down big guy..." the voices says as a female hedgehog walks into the light. She was a brgiht crimson with beautiful purple eyes. She had a small black shirt the revealed her belly. As for pants they were long black leather pants and her hands were wrapped in dark gray wrappings. On her back was a blade that Noah recognized instantly but didn't say anything about it.

"Who are you?" he asks snorting

"That's no way to treat a lady you should introduce yourself first or should I just remain calling you fatty?" the hedgehog asks throwing her arms up and shaking her head

"It's not fatty it's Noah. Happy?" he asks

"Hardly but I guess it will have to do... as for me, I am Rena the Hedgehog." she replies

"Rena... huh tell me how is it you have that sword?" Noah asks

"you mean this old thing?" Rena asks drawing it "What was the name... Bureijingukaosu that's it."

"Bureijingukaosu the blade of the Chaos Guardian Rage the Hedgehog both names I will never forget." Noah responds "How did you come across it."

"The details are not important." she responds "You mentioned a Rage the Hedgehog did you not?"

"Yeah what about him?" Noah asks

"Can you tell me where I might find this Rage the Hedgehog?" Rena asks

"And why should I tell you?" Noah replies with a frown

"Because..." Rena says before appearing in front of him with the blade to his neck "If you don't I will cut out your insides and feed them to the sewer rats." she glares at him

"Very well... he is in the world know as Equestria probably making out with that damn rainbow colored pegasus of his." Noah grunts

"Thank you big guy." Rena responds walking out the ally they were in with a wave

"Big Guy?!" Noah hollers running to the top of the ally but she was gone "Just who does she think she is?" he huffs continuing to walk down the streets.

(Equestria)

"Oaky so you mean to tell me that you are Rage and he is you?" SS asks

"I'm confused..." Jaden sighs "It doesn't make sense."

"what do you mean?!" Both Rage's yells

"He's a younger version of me!" Rage says

"Yeah but he has The 7 Chaos Emeralds and you Have The 7 Chaos Emeralds and if I recall right having two sets in one form of space time is dangerous." Jaden replied

"I think you are referring to The Sol Emeralds and Chaos Emeralds there." Young Rage says "In my studies two sets of Chaos Emeralds are fine if one arrived under a Chaos Guardians control."

"I think we should get back to the big picture here." Celestia intervenes

"Agreed so what we know so far is that somehow Chrysalis has escaped The Time Void, Nix found my gender opposite from an alternate Mobius, Twilight and her friends are Changelings now and we are out matched." Rage answers

"but there are two of us." Young Rage says "That has to make us stronger enough to win."

"Yeah I wish I could say the same." Rage sighs "If Nix returned he would have had to gained tremendous power beyond what we could imagine. Remember I sent him to hell to Tartarus and to escape hell you have to be one heck of a powerhouse. Down their you are eaten, and beaten down hundreds, thousands or even millions of times until your spirit is broken. The only people who have ever escaped hell are Chaos Guardians and only the ones who could us the Perfect Chaos Form on top of that. That means Nix is stronger then ever."

"We have to fight!" Rainbow Dash says "I don't care if the odds are stacked in the favor of impossible! Our friends need us Rage, not only our friends but all of Equestria! So are you going to sit there and give up while ponies are stuck hoping for you or the other princesses to come save the land? Or are you going to get up, wipe that frown off your face and do what you know is right!"

"What can we do Rainbow Dash we are too weak! I am still in a weekend state from my final battle with Nix! We encounter any changelings I am powerless I have my sword and that's it!" Rage replies

"something we will do something. If you want a reason why then here is one.. doing something anything is better then just sitting around here doing nothing! Equestria is counting on us. We are thiss lands last hope...its only hope Rage. It's not like we've done the impossible before! You said you and I wouldn't be able to perform a Chaos Fusion without me dying and look here I am! If you won't do anything then I will! My friends are at steak and I for one care about them!" Rainbow Dash yells flying off. Rage soon looks up and follows her

"Dashie!" he yells catching up "You are right... the worlds needs us and we are going to do whatever we can to help it. We will save Equestria or die trying!"

"I am glad you see it my way." Rainbow smiles

**to be continued!**

**Oc's returning:**

**Pen**

**Noah**

**Ace**

**SS**

**Lightning**

**Spark**

**and more!**

**Review reply: Christain Ape I don't need a description of your OC everytime you ask for him to be added, just his name will suffice.**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors note**

**I have posted the cover art for this fanfic on a my Deviant Art account please go to the Deviant Art user name Mlp LunarRelic, now the purpose of this is for an OC forum for submission for new OC's I have not featured or I have not gotten a forum of any kind for in the past. However is there is an important change to your OC I want you to fill one out. Submissions via PM are accepted or via IM from Deviant Art. I will not be taking many only a few good guys and a good handful of bad guys.**

**OC Type: Sonic or MLP?**

**Name: pretty self-explanatory what is their namr?**

**Age: how old are they (must be 13+)**

**Gender: Male or Female?**

**Species: If Sonic like a Hedgehog, fox, wolf? If MLP Earth Pony, Unicorn Or Pegasus?**

**Physical powers: Super speed? Hyper reflexes? Anything related to the body**

**Magical Powers: dos he/she know any magic, elements or special energies?**

**(Sonic OC's only) Chaos powers: yes or no can they use chaos? If so any special moves?**

**Weapons: another obvious one does he/she use any weapons**

**Weapon Design: If your OC has a special weapon only he/she can use what does it look like? I.E Rage's Blade of Chaos Bureigingukaosu**

**Bio: A summery of their life story up to when they would meet Rage or the gang (add any certain way you want me to introduce them here)**

**Personality: how does he/she behave**

**allies: any friends he/she has including ones from the story (I.E Rage's ally is Princess Luna)**

**rivals/foes: anyone he/she hates or dislikes including ones from the story (I.E Rage's foe is Nix)**

**Family: Borthers? Sisters? Do they have them? (I.E. Rage, Icezer and Xage are all brothers)**

**Special Relations: special somepony, boyfriend, girlfiriend, wife or husband? (I.E. Rage's special somepony is RD)**

**Other: any other notes I need to know?**

**Thanks if you add an OC it will be helpful! On top of that this story is going to have a lot of view interaction the first one will be should Rena meet Rage in Equestria or on Mobius?**


	3. Chapter 2: Road to War

**Chapter 2: road to war**

**Time to introduce OC's and factions for the stories all new chracters will be applied to the factions as requested except for Chaos Guardians OC's cannot be part of that faction. Oc's can also have their own themes and they will be put at the end of the chapter**

**[good] Light Guardians: Rage's main allies currently including: Rage, Christain, Ace, SS and the Princesses- Theme: Sora- Kingdom Hearts {2 slots}**

**[Good] Chaos Guardians: the Guardians of the Chaos Emeralds from the past lead by Chatoix members include: Ven, Vio, Rex, Lilah, Samuel, and Leo Theme: Luminoth-Metroid Prime 2:Echoes**

**[Evil] Changeling Army: the army of changelings lead by Chrysalis and the corrupted mane 6 Theme- Dark Echoes (Title theme), Metroid Prime 2: Echoes**

**[Evil] The Shades: the group lead by Rena allied with The Changeling Army, Theme: The Ing- Metroid Prime 2**

**OC's will be applied in the following chapters I will need a faction before they will be added as well.**

**Now let's get this show on the road!**

"So what do we do?" Celestia asks the remaining

"I'll tell you what..." Christain says "We fight too! No doubt the Changelings are prepared to invade and we can't let them win!"

"How the guard is still too injured to fight?" Luna asks

"When Rage and Rainbow Dash return from their scout mission we will see if Rage is willing to cooperate with GUN." Icezer says

"GUN?" Celestia asks

"Guardian Unit of Nations or GUN. They are the military group of Mobius established to keep threats at bay. Only thing is Rage hates having to work with them." Christain replies

"How so?" Cadence asks

"That's not happening." Xage sighs "Rage wouldn't let GUN come here to Equestria "Besides we are some of the strongest around we can do it alone!"

"I hope you're right..." Celestia says

Meanwhile with Rage and Rainbow Dash they had arrived outside of Ponyville to see it was now The Hive... the Changelings home base... "Well I am going in!" Rage says walking inside with Rainbow following

"I don't like this Rage..." Rainbow says as they enter a large room with a large star on the floor "This place gives me the creeps..."

"Rainbow Dash return to Angel Island.." Rage says

"What- Rage why would you suggest that?!" Rainbow asks

"Dash we are going to end up fighting our friends... I cannot have you here for that." Rage says

"you mean we will fight the others?"Rainbow Dash asks and Rage nods feeling bad she nods and leaves as the door closes Rage begins to press in but...

"Rage...is that you?" a familiar voice comes from behind him he turns to see Twilight looking at him

"Twilight..." Rage sighs "It's only you..." he smiles before dodging a laser from her

"Can it I am here to destroy you!" she yells as she morphs into a female human form the same one she used at Canterlot High only this time with dark clothing and a sword in her hand.

"Twilight..." Rage says leaping from a sword strike and morphing to a hedgehog "We don't have to do this... please just come back with me and I can change you back!"

"No... I have never felt better in my life Rage and if that mean killing you it is a small price!" she yells lunging again with the sword only for Rage to summon his own and block the attack.

(Music: The other Promise- Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix)

"Twilight please!" Rage begs as they battle for control of the clashed blades before Rainbow kicks him down only for him to get back up "very well... I see how it is..." Rage says "but I just want you to know this is not what I want to do..."

"Well too bad then!" Twilight yells running again

"Chaos control!" Rage yells appearing behind her but she swings around and hits him to the ground getting on top of him making escape difficult without Chaos Control.

"Chaos Control!" Rage yells warping out and kicking Twilight down only for her to engage him again this time she got a good slice on his arm

"Icy Chaos strike!" Rage yells hitting Twilight with his sword freezing her only for her to bust back out and hit him with a kick before holding him to the ground. Soon a laugh was herd

"Well done Twilight..." Chrysalis says apearing

"Chrysalis..." Rage growls at the Changeling ruler.

"Oh Rage what are you doing here?" Chrysalis asks "I thought you'd never hurt your friends..."

"Chrysalis release me this instant!" Rage grunts

"You are not in a position to demand anything you nasty little pin cushion!" Chrysalis yells

"Just what is it you want?" Rage asks her

"For decades I have been searching for a place for my people... my precious Changelings but every time something happens like you and the princesses for one. When I discovered Equestria it was unlike any world I had ever seen... I need it no matter what!" Chrysalis says

"And you think tricking Twilight and her friends to become Changelings will help?" Rage yells "by doing that not only did you earn a war with me but also with Equestria any second this place is going to be swarmed by The Royal Guard Chrysalis. Take my warning and leave now!"

"Or what?" Chrysalis asks "You have done no good for me only ruin everything! I had this land before it was mine all mine! Then you came and took it away from me...gave it back to the ponies!"

"Oh I'm sorry but in case you haven't noticed that's kind of my thing!" Rage yells anger welling up as Chrysalis takes the sword from Twilight and has her move Rage to an up right position.

"no more...this is the end Rage the hedgehog! Soon Equestria and Mobius will be mine!" she laughs slicing him in the chest making him bleed rather badly but before she could land another blow a light hits her and she looks to see two GUN soldiers pointing assault rifles at her in font was The GUN commander.

"Both of you release him at once." the Commander demands "Otherwise my men will open fire..."

"Drop him Twilight..." Chrysalis says and the changeling Twilight does so as they vanish and the commander walks up to Rage

"You look like you got your ass kicked." he says helping him up

"It's hard when your fighting a friend..." Rage groans "You know that as well as I do huh Commander?"

"I do Rage." he says handing him a Chaos Emerald which instantly healed Rage

"I never expected I'd say this but thank you Commander." Rage says "But what are you doing here?"

"We can talk when we are in the clear." the commander says as he leads Rage to a jeep and they ride back to Canterlot.

"So why are you here?" Rage asks

"Well we got a message from your friend Christain about what was happening and came to lend a hand." The Commander says

"Thanks..." Rage smiles "But I think you might want to worry more about Mobius... the changelings are a bigger threat there then here... and they are on their way there."

"A Changeling?" the commander asks

"They are shape-shifting beings that will morph into others granting them their powers. They could wipe Mobius out in hours if GUN is here..." Rage explains

"I see." The Commander says "We will return then. Will you be there to fight at all?"

"Later..." Rage says looking at the nurse ponies running around to heal the guards "Right now me and my friends are this worlds only defense."

"I can leave some troops here for you." the commander suggests

"No... that might freak the others out... look you know I hate cooperating with you guys and right now this world is my responsibility please just make sure Mobius is safe for me." Rage answers

"Very well." the commander says nodding and Rage's ear twitches "Something up Rage?" he asks

"Get your troops back now." Rage commands "I sense trouble."

"Alright men you heard him let's go!" the commander says as they run one way and Rage runs to the energy he sensed when he is his by a Hyper Chaos Spear knocking him down. "What the hell?" he looks around jumping to his feet. He sensed a strong Chaos power nearby and he called "Come on out I know you're here!" he yells as Rena appears.

"So I finally meet you... Rage the Hedgehog?" she chuckles

"Who are you?" Rage yells "And how do you know who I am!?"

"Maybe the title will give it away... I am Rena the Hedgehog the Chaos Guardian and to you a problem." she chuckles drawing Bureigingukaosu.

"Bureigingukaosu..." Rage says surprised she had it at all even more so it was in a sheath. "Alright then..." Rage says summoning his "Burn Bureigingukaosu!" he yells as his turns to the Dragon wing like form "Dragon Bureijingukaosu!" he calls as the eyes open.

"I see so you are my sexual opposite..." Rena says

(Music: With Me- Sonic and the Black Knight)

"And more trained then you also." Rage smirks as he leaps for her slashing only for her to block it.

"Too slow!" she laughs as he leaps back and launches a fire ball hitting her dead on "HAY! That's not fair!"

"All is fair in love and war." Rage responds running at her again "Inferno Chaos..." he stars charging energy

"Chaos Control!" she yells warping behind Rage and swinger her sword

"Counterstrike!" Rage yells as his blade glows with fire and he counters the attack.

"Very well..." Rena says "take this! Demonic Chaos Finisher!" she yells as she releases a large blast of Demonic Chaos

"Holy Chaos Barrier!" Rage yells extending both his arms making a barrier of energy protecting him.

"Time to end it!" Rena yells "Chaos Lance!" she yells but nothing happened "What?!" she gasps "Chaos Lance!" she yells again "What the hell?!"

"yeah uh... you used a Chaos finisher... that means your used all of your remaining Chaos power from some time..." Rage says "I told you I am trained better then you..."

"This isn't over Rage the Hedgehog!" she says vanishing into the shadows.

[Music stop]

"Just be ready next time." Rage says dismissing his weapon and looking at Angel Island which was over The Crystal Empire the only safe place in Equestria where everypony was evacuated to. Soon he darts off to meet his friends there.

As Rage arrives Rainbow dash hugs him "Rage!" she says "You're okay!"

Rage hugs her back then looks at Christain... "Your mad at me for bringing GUN huh?" he asks

"No." Rage replies "you actually may have just saved Mobius since I was able to let the GUN commander know that The Changelings are going to take both Equestria and Mobius."

"What?!" SS yells

"We cannot let them do that!"

[Music: Luminoth: Metroid Prime 2: Echoes]

"And they are not alone." Chatoix's voice comes as he and the other Chaos guardians appear out of a flash of light

"Chaotix!" Rage says "What are you doing here

"the Changlings are in line with Rena and... The Shades." Vio says

"The Shades?!" Rage gasps

"That is why it was decided we join the fight this time." Ven says

"This must be really big then..." Christain sighs "If the Gods are letting you fight on mortal worlds."

"Bigger then you could ever imagine." Ven says

"especially if you are going to fight the same group that nearly killed The Chaos Guardians eons ago." Rage adds "I guess then planning will be in order."

"And ensuring a few of the strange energies I am feeling are investigated." Samuel says

"Right we will get to that as well." Rage says

"But what will be out first priority?" Celestia asks "Our kingdom is in danger and we have no idea what we are up against."

"When _do_ we know what we are up against?" Icezer asks

"hmmm... point taken..." Celestia replies

**To be continued**

**OC themes:**

**Rage: Open your Heart-Crush 40**

**Icezer:Stains of Time-Metal Gear Rising: Revengence**

**Christain: A Stranger I remain (Maniac Agenda Mix)- Metal Gear Rising Revengence**

**Rena: I am (All of me)- Crush 40**

**Xage: Free(Crush 40 ver.)-Crush 40**

**Rainbow Dash: Number One- Bleach**

**Ace: What I'm made of, Blade tear mix (Youtube)**

**SS: Overtime-Cash Cash**


	4. Chapter 3 To lift a curse: Rage's Quest

**Chapter 3: To lift the curse: Rage's Quest**

(Rage POV)

_Everything is changing, my friends are against me, the fate of two worlds is hanging by a thread... me. I have to either bring the rest back to sow peace again or I die and the last bit of light...of hope will die with me... an old friends of mine said "We all fight our own fight" meaning we all have different reasons for why we fight and "Only those with the strongest desire will win" I thought he was a wacko but it all is making sense now. On the terms of overall power I am much too weak to even have a shot at winning. But I still do be cause my desire to save those under my protection burns strong. But now I am not so sure after all that has happened can I bare to fight my friends or should I give up and hope Crysalis will show mercy... I understand where she comes from, the world her and her people inhabited was lost to the darkness and Chrysalis turned to the darkness for answers then with the desire to save her people she came to Equestria knowing this makes me feel bad for her. But I know negotiating any form of peace is out of the question. She has control of The Elements of Harmony and unless I can save them and bring them back...this war is a lost cause..._

"So Chaotix please tell me you haeva way to save my friends." Rage begs

"There is one." Celestia says "Rage you know why you are known as "The Prince of Unity?"

"Not a clue." Rage sighs

"Well there is more to your life here then you knew. You see there is a seventh Element of Harmony that we did not want but it is special and useless so we thought. Thanks to Star-swirl we learned The Seventh Element of Harmony is a unifier and is strongest of them all in the sense that it can connect the others as well as purify or save them." Celestia says

"Right and since Twilight and her friends are the embodiments of the Elements it would stand to reason that if Rage is the seventh element The Element of Unity then he should be abel to clense Twilight and her friends and turn them back to their original selves." Icezer thinks out loud

"Exactly Icezer," Celestia smiles "But he must claim it for himself first."

"What is it I have to do?" Rage asks instantly

"The journey ahead is a perilous one Rage... you must pass through Equestria to The Outer Lands a place ruled by monsters and evil ones who shun us pony folk. You must search for The Temple of Creation... this temple is where the Creators are. Speak with them and they will continue your quest." Luna explains

"And Rage stay out of your Alicorn form... the monsters who live there will know who you are instantly if they see you as an Alicorn." Cadence warns

"Alright it sounds dangerous... but I know with my friends it will-" Rage begins but he is cut off by Celestia

"I am afraid not." she shakes her head "This is a quest Rage you must take alone as it is not only a quest but a trial. 'The one who will be entrusted with the seventh element must complete the quest alone. Only will we entrust the Seventh and final Element to one who is strong of heart, wise, brave and most of all one who will not give in even to his darkest fears.' that is what they demand of you and that means you are alone here." Celestia says

"Awe no fair!" Rainbow Dash says

"He might die out there sister..." Luna says "I am sure the Creators will allow it in such desprate and dark times."

"I am afraid we cannot take that chance." Celestia says

"Hay cheer up guys." Rage says making them look at him as he puts a thumb up "I got this, I'll go get the element and be back before you know it and then we can save the others...together. You forgot who you're dealing with here."

Celestia smiles "That's right... when you first arrived here you were against Nix and even after befriending Twilight and her pals you wouldn't let them help. You always had a lone wolf part to you Rage."

"Yup and besides if we are all out doing something simple as some god given trials who's to protect Equestria?" Rage asks before walking over to Icezer "Icezer I want you to take charge while I am gone next to Rainbow Dash." Rage then walks to the path out of The Crystal Empire to the north... to The Outer Lands before running off at high speeds.

"Rage...I won't let you down." Icezer says

"I am sure you won't Icezer!" Rainbow Dash says "Your his brother you have to be just as loyal and awesome as he is!" Rainbow smiles putting a hoof on him

"I wish I could agree..." Icezer says silently

As for Rage he had made it past the mountains that contained Equestria from the rest of the world and slowed down looking about. Rage walks to a small town only a few miles to the east and notices Celestia was right there were monsters, all kinds, goblins, werewoves, vampires, you name it! Feeling a little unsettled about the atmosphere Rage's weapon appeared in its sheath on his back as he walks through the town. Rage turns into and ally lost and stops.

"Dammit another ally." he groans turning to see he had been followed by and orc, a furry wolf and a vamipre "Can I help you?" he asks and they look at him hostilely "I guess you're not going to let me through are you?"

"It seems you don't know where you are goin." the wolf says

"But like it or not you just walked into our territory." the orc says

"Territory?" Rage asks crossing his arms

"Get with the picture red guy, this town is run by mobs and this here is our territory!" the Vampire says "And you are not welcome here are you stupid or something?"

"I'm from... outta town." Rage answers "Well I will be on my way then..." he says trying to walk through them but they stop him "Look guys we can do this the easy way or the hard way." he sighs "And I would much rather do it the easy way."

"That's some tough words coming from you." the wolf says, clearly indicating he was the leader of the three "Tell ya what since you are from outta town we won't kill you this time just beat the crap outta you!" he yells cocking a fist and swinging it for a punch. Right before it hit Rage's face his hand shot up and grabbed the fist like it was nothing and looked at the wolf with an expressionless face. The wolf surprised took a second to process it all before swinging a kick only for Rage to leap back. "Alright you just signed your death papers red guy." he says as he draws a katana and the other tow pull out lead pipes.

Rage the draws his weapon "Alright the hard way it is then." he says as the wolf leaps for him but Rage rolls under him and catches him on the arm with his own blade and ends with the tip at the wolves neck "You are not trained in the art of swordsmanship that leap was a stupid move." he says as one of the thugs wings a pipe bu Rage does a reversal around him at blurring speeds and kicks him down.

"H-how did he do that?" the vampire asks

"Alright which one's next?" Rage asks

"Let's get outta here!" the wolf says running past Rage who then sheaths his sword

"thugs..." he sighs continuing on to leave the town. Soon after Rage sees a large temple like structure in the distance "That has to be it." Rage says running to it.

Rage reaches the entrance and after lighting his hand with magic goes in. after the long hall he reaches a room where around up in a large arc that looked like the Council of Guardians sat translucent white figures who looked at him. "Identify yourself." they ask him

"Prince Burning Rage of Equestria." Rage answers "I have come for the Trial of The Seventh Element at Princess Celestia's request."

"Yes Prince Rage we have been observing you since you entered these lands." the head figure answers "You may address me as Head Creator or HC." he says "now why is it you have come to seek the right to be granted it?"

"Equestria is in trouble." Rage answers "Chrysalis has tricked Twilight Sparkle and her friends ones who you should know well as they are The Elements of Harmony and they have become changelings. I have come to obtain The Element of Unity and rescue them."

"Your heart is true Rage, and your strength is great but you still must face the trial of fears." HC replies

"Trial of Fears?" Rage echoes in question

"The Trial of Fears will test you as to how you handle fear." Hc answers "Pass that and The Seventh Element is yours... go through this door to begin the trial." HC forms a door and Rage looks at it before taking a deep breath and entering. Upon doing so Rage is met with a white light that dies soon and he stood looking at Rainbow Dash calmly he walked over but soon she turned to him.

"Where were you?" she cries

"What do you mean?" Rage asks

"Everyone is gone because you wouldn't let us help!" Rainbow Dash yells "Twilight...and Applejack...R-Rairty all of them! All because you were not here to protect us!"

"No!" Rage yells "I-I I would never leave my friends to die!"

"Some guardian you are!" Rainbow spits "It is your fault Rage!"

"No because I made a promise and I will never break it... I will always be there to get my friends back... If my friends die it would be after I died for them!" Rage says "And nothing will ever change that!"

suddenly Rainbow Dash smiled ad HC's voice spoke in her place "That is all we needed." it said as the room fades back to the chanber. "Rage you have proven to know how to handle fears. You have proven your strength of heart, and your power with those traits you pass. We now embody The Elemnt of Unity into you." Hc says as he extends his arms and Rage feels an energy surge into him. He felt it it was like the other elements.

"Thank you." Rage says with a bow of gratitude. "I do not mean to sound rude but I must go... Equestria...no MY FRIENDS NEED ME." Rage says

"Go." HC says and Rage runs out as fast as he could

"Are you sure about this HC?" a female next to him says

"Positive... he deserves it." HC replies "Good luck Prince Burning Rage of Equestria... I know you will be able to save them if what has happened is true."

Rage was running as fast as he could without breaking the light barrier as he ran back to Equestria to tel the others the good news.

The group was in The Crystal Palace talking when Rage returned back as an Alicorn. "Rage!" Rainbow Dash shouts running over and hugging him. After she lets go Princess Celestia approaches him

"Well?" she asks

Rage responds by his horn glowing and a gem that looked like his Cutie Mark appeared "We can save the others now."

"But that's only part of the battle." Rainbow Dash says

"I know but right now it is out main goal." Rage answers

**To be continued**

**Next time: To lift the Curse part 2**


	5. Chapter 4: To Lift A Curse Part II

**Chapter 4: To Lift a Curse part II**

"Okay so we have the Seventh Element so now what?" Rez asks

"Simple, we use it to save the other five." Ace replies

"Yeah but how?" Celestia asks "Ponyville is the Central Hive and in case you have forgotten they've got it on lock down."

suddenly Rage gets and idea as a sly smile grows "Icezer... do you still know how to hot wire a fighter jet?" he asks

"Yeah but I don't see what that has to...oh!" Icezer thinks

(Mobius)

Shadow walks into his garage humming I am all of me and he looks to see his jet was gone "Who the hell took my jet?!" he screams in anger before grabbing a note on the ground 'Took your stealth jet for a joyride be back soon, love Silver...' it read "SILVER!" Shadows yells "I am going to kick his ass to the moon!"

Meanwhile Rage and Rainbow were standing on the wing of the stealth jet they had 'borrowed' to air drop into The Hive. "Alright so Rainbow Dash we need to make sure to restrain them." Rage yells over the wind and hands her some small orbs "Use these"

"What are they?" she asks

"use your speed to place them around whoever you find! It will create a field of energy trapping them until I can get to you!" Rage replies looking down "Alright here we go!" he and rainbow dash both dive down and about 100 feet before the ground they extend their wings and slow their decent for a smooth landing. Icezer then flies back through the small portal...

(Mobius Silvers house)

"Happy birth day to me!" Silver cheers sitting at his dinner table with a slice of cake when the nose of the jet Icezer was in breaks through the wall and Icezer leaps out "Happy birth day Silver." he says running off

"Oh my gosh a jet plane!" Silver cheers before Shadow busts down the other wall "Shadow!" he says

"Found you... you did take my jet!" he grunts

"Shadow...wait!" Silver says but stops when Shadow pulls out a large laser blaster

"I am going to kick you ass!" Shadow says blasting it

"Ow ow ow ow how did I not see that coming?" silver groans before Shadow leaps on top of him

"I am not done yet!" he says

"help...?" Silver says hoping someone could hear him.

(Equestria-Central Hive AKA Ponyville)

Rage and Rainbow Dash sneak through the streets avoiding the mass amounts of changelings that were wandering. "There are changelings everywhere what do we do?" Rainbow Dash asks Rage

"We just need to get to The Palace of Friendship." Rage responded

"How do you suggest we do that?" Rainbow asks Rage

Rage looks around before seeing a wagon of goods heading for the Palace "There." Rage says grabbing Rainbow as they hitch a ride inside.

"Okay now what?"she asks

"We search." Rage answers "We will split up,"

"Very well." Rainbow Dash says walking one way as Rage goes the other

Rage looks down a hall to see Twilight walking down the same one reading. "It's now or never." Rage thinks as he waits for her to walk by then tackles her.

"Who dares?!" she yells looking at Rage "Rage?!" Twilight throws him off with a magical grip

"Very well..." Rage sighs his sword appearing "I see how it has to be..." he sighs getting in is battle possition.

[Music: Riku: Kingdon Hearts II]

"You cannot win a war between us and the shades Rage." she says launching magic at him which he blocks

"I can..." Rage ensures "..and will!" he yells countering and his horn glows "I HOPE THIS WORKS! he yells using his Element of Harmony to change Twilight back! But she avoids the attack

and counters with her own magic blast. Only for Rage to avoid it. As he prepares for another attack Rena appears and hits him with a Chaos Spear

"Give up Rage please." Twilight says "If you join us it would be a lot easier."

"Just think of it Rage, a world where fights over what is good and evil are non-existant. Where everyone can be who they want to be. Where peace is upheld." Rena says

"But at what cost?" Rage yells at the two "A collective consciousness that makes everyone think and act the same way? That is not free to be who you want to be that is slavery to one large king! I will not let that happen."

"Very well you can die where you stand." Rene says throwing a Chaos Lance at him. Rage however dodges the attack only for Twilight to hit him with a magic spell freezing his hooves to the ground.

"Damn..." he grunts struggling

"don't bother Rage." Twilight says "Not even you can break the seal of that spell."

"We will let Chrysalis decide your fate." Rena says as they see said changeling land

"Rage you so foolishly returned." Chrysalis says

"Why?" Rage asks

"Excuse me?" she asks

"Why are you doing this?" he asks "Why are you trying to take Equestria?! My friends?!"

"Because...our world was lost to darkness Rage! We have no home what world would want us? We look like monsters to others! I have to find a home for my people! You would never understand how it feels to loose everything to darkness!" Chrysalis replied

"I do know what it's like!" Rage yells in response "Why do you think I am a Chaos Guardian?"

"You were chosen for it that's why!" Chrysalis says "Don't try that BS with me!"

"Yeah I was...but I was chosen because of the determination I showed against the Darkness!" Rage responds and Chrysalis' eyes light up

"What do you mean?" she asks

"I lost my mom and dad to darkness, twice! Me and my brothers were homeless, then we were adopted and later our mother was killed and Icezer and Xage taken by Dark Spawns!" Rage answers and Chrysalis looks more surprised as he mentions it "I lost everything to darkness and that was why I became a Chaos Guardian to redeem it! I know how it feel Chrysalis!"

Chrysalis says nothing flying off and the two look at Rage who looked back and Rena charges another attack "It's been a pleasure Rage the Hedgehog!" she chuckles

"Chaos Spear!" a voice yells from nowhere as Rena is hit and knocked back

"Who did that?!" she yelled after recovering

(Music: His World)

suddenly Young Rage drops from the platform above and nails Twilight with a Chaos Spear freeing Rage from the spell. "Hope you don't mind if I drop in." he says

"Two?!" Rena yells 'Time to get out of here anyway I am needed else where.' she thinks before vanishing

"Rena!" Twilight yells

"Gravity Chaos Spear!" Rage yells taking his chance and hitting Twilight with a Gravity Chaos spear making her crash to the ground unable to get up.

"What I can't get up!" she complains

"Gravity Chaos does that, it alters your gravitational force making getting up near impossible." Rage answers as his horn glows "Now its time to do what I should have prevented!" he says as he touches Twilight and with a glow of light she transforms to her normal self again only not awake. Soon that changes as she opens her eyes and hugs Rage

"Thank you!" she smiles "You're a life saver."

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash stood looking at Fluttershy waiting for her to move 'Come on Dash just wait for the perfect timing...' she thinks as the pegasus leaps for her and she dodges "NOW!" she says flying around Fluttershy and putting the orbs Rage gave her down for forming the force field. Fluttershy hits it confused

"HAY! Get me out!" she yells

"Sorry Flutters." Rainbow says "Its for your own good." she presses the small device Rage gave her as a beacon.

With Rage, Young Rage and Twilight Rage sees that Rainbow had activated the beacon an hurries them over to find her and Fluttershy. "Well done Rainbow" Rage says as he uses the spell to free Fluttershy who looks up.

"oh Rage... I had a terrible dream!" she says

"we can talk later right now we need to get out of here." Rage says helping her up as they see a group of Changelings closing in on them and they all run for it.

(Angel Island later)

Rage and his group arrive and the others look to see them okay before running over to help. "good thing Young Rage showed up when he did." Rage says "he saved the whole operation."

"Awe it was nothing." his younger self says

"If you say so." Rage chuckles

"Okay so Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack are left..." Xage thinks aloud "now what?"

"I wish I knew..." Rage sighs

"Something wrong?" Celestia asks

"I just feel bad for Queen Chrysalis... that's all." Rage answers making the others gasp

"What is there to feel bad about? She is trying to take out land!" Twilight yells

"Because I can relate with her... she only comes for Equestria because her world was lost to the darkness and when she turned to it for answers it brought her and her people here." Rage answers. "Like how the darkness killing my parents and adoption parents lead me to Equestria and my destiny as a Chaos Guardian." Rage answers "That is how I relate..."

"Wow...I never thought of it that way before." Rainbow Dash says.

"Princesses!" a guard pony runs up to the group

"What is it?" Celestia asks

"Look." he says and points to the barricade that Shining Armor was keeping up and there were humongous Dark Spawns hitting it.

"What are those?" Celestia asks

"It can't be..." Rage says "Those are... Dark Spawns!"

"Really I remember them being a lot smaller." Ace says

"Me too." Lightning adds

"I have never seen the Dark Spawns get that large before!" Rage looks at them "We can't let them reach the city!" he yells "Holy Chaos!" he yell as he turns white and grows angel wings before darting to the barier.

"Well come on ha can't kill them all alone without them breaking through!" Icezer says leaping off the edge

"Well he is right." Rez says as he draws an electrical sword made by Tails knownas 'The Arc Blade'. Rez then follows close behind.

"I can't let them have all the fun." Young Rage shrugs before joining himself

"If ya can't beat em, join em." Ace sight to Pen and Lighting before following with them no far behind.

Downon the field the heroes were not having trouble with the Dark Spawns and soon they were all gone. "Done and done!" Ace sighs but then...

"GRAAAAA!" a loud howl was heard and the group looks to see a beast that looked like stars and the nigh sky formed into a figure

"Th-th-that's a Chaos Beast!" Rage gasps "But that is impossible! We got rid of them a long time ago didn't we Icezer?" Rage asks

"Yeah when we helped that Nova dude out with Eclipse they should have all vanished from both our realm and his." Icezer says "Unless someone else knows how to make them."

"I have a feeling as to who." Rage says "But now is not the time to argue. Young me I need to charge a Zero Chaos attack!"

"What's Zero Chaos" Young Rage asks

"Just help add energy into me." Rage says forming an energy ball and as Young Rage fills Rage with energy the ball grows to large size "Alright time to finish it... Zero Chaos Beam!" he shouts as the beam hits the beast and it disapears.

"Is it gone?" Ace asks panting from all of the fighting

"Yeah..." Rage says powering down "For now... but they will be back."

"Then we need to speed this up!" Lightning says

"Easier said then done." Rage says "We still don't know much of anything about our full enemies. Chrysalis has teamed with The Shades."

"One other reason we arrvied." Vio says "The Shades are not to be taken lightly they are what nearly wiped The Chaos Guardians out eons ago. They are smart, strong and devious."

"Does that mean we are not ready to return to The Hive?" Rainbow asks

"No..." Rage answers "For now we wait."

"I see..." Rainbow replies

"I am going to see if Shining Armor is okay." Rage says walking down to see Cadence holding Shining Armor and when she sees Rage she asks instantly, "Rage can you help him?" she asks

"Sure thing." Rage answers "What's up?"

"He's week from the barrier assault." she replies

"Okay, Chaos Rejuve." Rage calls and Shining Armor gets up

"Thank you Rage." he says

"No prob." Rage smiles in reply "Be read though...we have not seen the last of them..."

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 5: Shadows of the Past

**Chapter 5: Shadows of the past**

Rain fell making small splashes on the streets of Westopolis. It was near midnight and the city was quiet everyone inside for the night. Soon the silence was interrupted as the splashing of footsteps makes it's way down the street. The owner of the footsteps was Rena the Hedgehog the sexual opposite of Rage. She turns the corner to see a tall male hedgehog sanding in the end of an alley his back to her. He turns his head a little but his face was still shrouded out.

"Are you Rena?" the stranger asks

"I am." she replies

"Why have you come? What is so important that I should give you my time?" he asks

"I am sure you are familiar with a hedgehog named Rage." Rena says. The mysterious man looks at her with a glimmer in his eye

"Rage the Hedgehog? The same one who guards the Chaos Emeralds?" he asks

"The very same." Rene smiled

"What do you know of him?" the figure asks

"Before I tell you that who are you?" Rena asks

"Me?" he replies turning to reveal his as a black and white hedgehog the white on the left and black on the right. His eyes were a deep purple. His body was covered by a cloak to keep off the rain. "My name is Eclipse. Now what do you know about Rage?"

"Why don't we discuss this in a more suitable location?" Rena asks

"Of course how foolish of me." Eclipse chuckles as they walk out of alley to a small house.

"So what do you know of Rage so far Eclipse?" Rena asks

"I know he is the Chaos Guardian and a damn good one at that. He sure is better then that hotheaded echidna Knuckles." Eclipse smirks

"What's your beef with him?" she asks sitting down handing him a cup of warm tea.

"It was about 10 years ago... I was on my quest to rule the dimensions I was hoping I could get him to help me out seeing he was new and all to the Chaos Guardian thing. Well I ended up sending him back to another world with me in battle. After that he and some others managed to stop me. But he was the worst of them. That hedgehog is no joke Rena and not be taken lightly his determination to protect others is greater than anything I have ever seen..." Eclipse answers

"I know... you speaking to him." Rena says and Eclipse looks confused

"What the hell are you saying? Is he here?!" Eclipse yells

"No..." Rena replies "I am his female opposite from another dimension Rena The Hedgehog... I am out for him as well."

"Well you're late word is he is gone." Eclipse says

"No he's not." Rena says "Are you familiar with the world of Equestria?"

"Heard of it... its some crazy made up land that Sonic claimed to have visited at one point." Eclipse answers

"Well it's real and that is where he resides now." Rena says "You were the one who sent the monster there, that Chaos Beast."

"I only sent a Chaos Beast to find the red bastard." Eclipse says "Where it went I do not know but since it is not back I assume it is dead."

"Rage took it out..." Rena says

"Okay enough what is it you really want?" Eclipse asks

"Join me and together we can get you the revenge you seek." Rena suggests extending a hand which meets Eclipse

"Very well." he agrees

(Equestria 2 days later)

Rage feels a drop of water on his snout and opens his eyes to see a dark cloud above him and begins to pour on him. "Hay!" he half yells half laughs as Rainbow Dash pos her head out from the side

"Gotcha!" she laughs

"Yeah you got me good." Rage says shaking the rain off "Shouldn't have let it drip on me though, woke me up first."

"darn...I will have to do that next time." Rainbow pouts

"well now you have my full attention." Rage yawns "Is there something you need?"

"No just wanted to wake you up." Rainbow Dash says

"Oh alright then. Why don't we go to Angel Island and see whats going on with the others?" Rage asks

"Sounds good to me." Rainbow Dash says as the two land on the ground and look over to Ponyville and some area around it

"Soon guys don't worry." Rage sighs as they walk for the Crystal Empire where Angel Island hovered up above.

"Something wrong Rage?" Rainbow Dash asks looking at him the in the direction he was looking "Oh... you are worried about the others huh?" she asks and he nods "Don't you worry we will get them back soon. After all we can do anything Rage right."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Rage says with a smile "Come on let's get going." he then begins to walk but soon the two are stopped by a wall of dark energy "Who the?" Rage exclaimed from the surprise wall.

"Show yourself!" Rainbow Dash yells

"It has been a long time Rage the Hedgehog..." a voice says

"...That voice..." Rage gasps "It can't be..."

(Music: Throw it all away by Everett Bradley~Sonic Adventure 2)

Rage looks in surprise to see Eclipse behind them his robes blowing gently in the wind. "What's with the look Rage? Never thought you would see me again did you?" he asks

"Who is that Rage?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Eclipse..." Rage growls

"You remembered my name..." Eclipse smiles "ain't that swell."

"I should have guessed it was you who sent the Chaos Beast after me." Rage snarls "I am surprised you are still alive I figured Ravo took you out after all your body was gone."

"My my you catch on quick. And if you must know you may have destroyed my body but my spirit lived so I regenerated...now a question for you..." Eclipse chuckles "How is your fight against Christain going?"

"Christain's our friend now!" Rainbow Dash yells

Eclipse looks surprised at the Pegasus' statement "is he now?"

"Enough small talk Eclipse." Rage says "what is it you want?"

"This time a warning Rage... continue your path and you will end up dead at my hands Rage the Hedgehog!" Eclipse says

"Hmph you and what army?" Rage asks

"This army." Eclipse says as countless Changeling and Chaos Beasts throw themselves at him and Rainbow Dash. "I will leave you all to sort this out." he chuckles vanishing

"Ready Rainbow Dash?" Rage asks

"Sure thing!"the rainbow Pegasus smiles as the two engage battle

(Music: Sinister Sundown-Kingdom Hearts II)

Rainbow kicks a Changeling down before a Icy Chaos beast tackles her. "Get off!" she yells before one of Rage's Inferno Chaos spears hits it and he helps her up. "Thanks Rage."

"No problem" Rage replies as he grabs a changeling that had leaped for him and then throws the changeling off to the side punching another one soon after. "I miss this." he chuckles as they are back to back again before leaping again

"Miss what?" Rainbow asks when they return to the back to back position,

"Large outnumbered battles." Rage says "Haven't had a good one in years." Rage then attacks an Inferno Chaos Beast with an aqua Chaos Spear. Rainbow Dash knocks another Changling out of the area before getting hit by an Inferno Chaos Beast burning her back.

"Ow!" she yells

"Rainbow!" Rage yells running over to her and performs a leaping slash as his blade charges "Aqua Chaos Sword Strike!" he yells as he nears the Chaos Beast which then switched to an Aqua Chaos Beast making Rage's eyes widen in surprise as he lands in front of Rainbow still in a battle ready position to attack.

"My, my Rage the Hedgehog it has been a long time." it smiles

"UCB..." Rage growls

"Who?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Ultimate Chaos Beast..." Rage says

"What makes him so ultimate?" Rainbow spits

"The fact I can change into all forms of Chaos Beasts." UCB says "Observe" he then switches to a Demonic Chaos Beast "Now give up the girl Rage she's who I am here for!"

"Over my dead body you freak of nature!" Rage replied

"Very well you will die then!" UCB yells as he signal for the others to retreat "you and me 1 on 1 Rage just like old times huh?"

(Music: Deep Anxiety- Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix)

"You sure sound confident" Rage says

"So do you." UCB smiles

"Enough talk!" Rage yells as his blade frosts over with Ice Chaos

"Agreed!" UCB smiles as he swaps to an Icy Chaos Beast and blocks the attack with his arm but then

"Inferno Chaos blast!" Rage says as a blast of Inferno Chaos hits UCB back who then gets up

"I see you are a lot more skilled then when we last fought." UCB smiles "I am amused."

"I will finish this now." Rage says as he charges his energy "With an attack you cannot absorb!"

"Really I would like to see you try!" UCB laughs

"Ultima Chaos Beam!" Rage yells as he fires a beam of Ultima Chaos at UCB who looks in shock as it hits him and he vanishes

"Well done Rage you have won for now but we will be back!" Eclipse's voice echoes

"Any time, any where!" Rage replies as he helps Rainbow Dash up "Come on we need to get to The Crystal Empire before everypony get's worried."

"What about my burn?" Rainbow asks

"Chaos Heal; branch." Rage says as a green aura heals Rainbow Dash "better?" he asks

"Better." she smiles flapping her wing a bit "Let's go."

**To be continued**


	7. chapter 6: Never Forget

**Chapter 6: Never forget**

Rage and Rainbow Dash arrive on Angel Island where the group was looking at a small orb. "What's this?" Rage asks

"You might want to take a look at this." Twilight says as Rage takes a closer look

"This is something made by the Changelings that is for sure." Rage says rubbing his chin "But that is all I can tell..."

"Any news?" Rainbow asks

"Well another Chaos Beast tried to attack." Icezer says

"But I took care of it." Ace says

"You were lucky it was a Demonic Chaos Beast or we'd all be dead." Icezer grunts. "Where are they coming from?"

"Do yo really want to know?" Rage asks and his brother nods "Eclipse has returned..."

"That's impossible!" Icezer says "I saw Ravo kill him with my own eyes!"

"Don't ask me how UCB is also alive." Rage replies "Somehow they survived and now they threaten Equestria and Mobius."

"Who is this Eclipse?" Luna asks

"An old rival of mine." Rage says, "Eclipse comes from another dimension... I met him when he brought me to a Dimensional Plane... the fool though I would help him achieve rule over all dimensions but he was wrong. He's a worthy foe and not one to play around if I hadn't helped Nova and his pals in the dimension I was stuck in he would have succeeded."

"Did I hear Eclipse?" Christain asks walking up to the island

"Get this, Eclipse is back!" Icezer says

"He's what?!" Christain yells "Well what do you plan to do? Rage unless we have Nova we cannot kill him!"

"We have Ace." Rage says pointing

"If it comes to it I am sure Grace will be more then enough to take him out." Ace adds

"Something just doesn't add up..." Twilight says

"What do you mean?" Celestia asks

"If Chrysalis wants to take over Equestria why has she and The Shades joined forces? There is a bigger picture here but I cant quite understand it." she replied

"Hrm Twilight does have a point and this is a little overkill if they just want revenge on us." Rainbow Dash says as Chaotix and the other Chaos Guardians approach them looking beaten and blasted.

"Chatoix what the hell happened?" Rage asks running overwith his friends as they help them over to sit down on the shrine of the emeralds.

"I-it's horrible..." Chatoix groans "N-N-Nix is..."

"Nix is what?" Rage yells

"Nix is back and he has a power beyond ours..." Ven says

"what power?" Rage asks quickly

"Nix has power over hell itself now..." Chaotix answers

"But that means-" Rage's eyes shrink

"Yes..." Vio says moving her hair out of her eyes "He is now a god defeating him is impossible."

"It's all over for us." Vex sighs "With Dex at his side and the Shades and Changelings we cannot win... it looks like the day we all feared has arrived... The Day of Reckoning is here..."

(Music: Sora-Kingdom Hearts II)

"It'll be okay." Rage says and the others look at him

"Rage did you not hear what I said?" Chaotix asks

"I heard it." he answers "Guys look it's not over, nothing is impossible! 40 years ago I was a normal kid who had lost everything and now I am The Chaos Guardian. I discovered the truth about my past, I have defeated impossible odds and how? Because I was there for my friends and they were there for me, Rainbow Dash, Icezer, Ace, and the others we are all connected and together we can do anything! As long as I still stand then the impossible has not happened. This is our land and we should protect it form anything that may threaten it."

"Rage has a point." Ace says "Even when the Dark Legion had used their device to becomne more powerful then any of us we still won."

"And we are always together till the end." Twilight adds

"We have come along way since before Rage arrived here." Celestia says

"see that's the spritit! As long as we never forget our friendship and our connections we are never alone together forever right?" Rage asks

"Together forever!" the others says

"Reminds us of why we chose him huh?" Vex chuckles to Chaotix."

"Yeah... always looking for the good in things never the one to lose hope... Rage and his friends too sure are something..." Chatoix sighs "Like back when we were alive..."

"Yeah..those were the times huh..." Vio agrees

"And as long as we have the memories..." Ven smiles "We will never be apart."

"Come on, we got work to do." Rage says looking at the others "I think it is time we pay another visit to The Hive so we can rescue the others."

"But Chrysalis will have them retreated into the fortress so we cannot get them." Ace says

"And not to mention Changelings, Dark Spawns and Chaos Beasts." Icezer adds

"That is why we go together." Rage says

"Not a bad idea..." Nightmare Moon says

"Rage..." Fluttershy looks at him and he looks back

"Yeah Fluttershy?" he asks

"Don't go please can you stay back with me?" she asks. Rage looks at her and sighs

"Guys... I won't leave Fluttershy alone here change of plans, you go make it an intel mission the more we know about the Hive layout the better." Rage says to then

"Are you sure Rage?" Celestia asks

"There is something else too huh?" Ace asks

"Yeah, I fear for The Master Emerald some of the forces are beginning to make me nervous, our enemies get a hold of it and... if Dex really is on their side we would be powerless." Rage says

"But your the Chaos Guardian you can call on the Emerlads and bring them to you!" Twilight argues

"True, but so was Dex at one point, though he cannot call the Chaos Emeralds he can still nullify their power making them useless." Rage answers

"But you can counter that too Rage." Icezer adds

"Icezer, The Master Emerald is one of the most powerful artifacts in existence period, it's power is infinite no one has full power over it, there is a reason only one Chaos Guardian is allowed to live at a given time because having two trying to summon it to them back and forth will cause its energy to collapse and cause devastation to the nearby space time." Vio answers "Also why we don't like getting involved with affairs in the mortal worlds."

"We'll be fine." Ace says "Rage is right if no one can guard it then it is an easy target for our enemy."

"Thanks for understanding." Rage says as they say their good-byes and leave to The Hive.

(Later with Rage)

Rage and Fluttershy were playing with the Chao when Rage feels a presence surge through him "Rage what's wrong?" Fluttershy asks noticing his discomfort

"Stay here and call me if something is happening to The Master Emerald." Rage says getting up

"What's going on?" she asks

"I sensed something just now and I need to investigate." Rage answers

"Good luck" the shy Pegasus says and Rage smiles with a thumbs up before jumping off the edge of Angel Island and flying in the direction of the energy he felt.

Rage reaches some fields outside of The Everfree forest where he sees three Mobians in battle Rage hides behind a rock before concealing his Chaos power and magic to prevent detection. From what he could see it was a 2 on 1.

The first of the three was a green fox with a pair of bat wings and dark blue hair. He wore a black top with the letters C and W written in white as well as a pair of dark blue trousers and gray trainers. In his hand was a pair of glasses probably taken off to avoid them being damaged. Next to him his ally Rage assumed was a ginger wolf with blonde hair. This wolf was sporting a white T-shirt with a fire ball on it, yellow tousers, and purple converse how he got those Rage did not want to bother. Both of them glared their red eyes at their foe to his shock was a Pegasus! This was a red Pegasus with a ginger mane he had deep ocean blue eyes and was returning the death glare at the two mobians. Rage could make out a mask that looked like a jokers mask as the Pegasus' Cutie Mark.

"You have gone far enough Joe!" the fox yells

"Barry and Jack..." the Pegasus sighs "I figured you died with your pathetic mother."

"What did you say?!" the wolf yells

"You heard me Jack now what are you doing here?" Joe asks

"To find you!" the fox replied which must be 'Barry' Rage thought since he called the wolf Jack

"so a fox named Jack, a wolf named Barry and a Pegasus named Joe..." Rage thinks watching the scene "That Joe guy looks like trouble."

"I'll kill you!" Barry yells leaping for Joe with a sword made of earthly materials and slashing at the foe who leaps back before using magic to make the grass tie up and ensnare him. Rage looked stunned as he had never seen a Pegasus who could use magic of any kind before!

"My turn!" Jack yells burning with fire and running at Joe who just whistles and a bucket of water pours on top of him extinguishing the flames before freezing and making him slip and fall sliding until he reached the Pegasus who put a foot on his head as if he was ready to smash his skull in.

"To predictable you insolent fools." he says. Rage felt the feeling he had to do something stir in him but he knew this was their fight so as much as he wanted to he restrained from doing anything soon however he feels the energy again.

"Hold up..." he says focusing to feel it "That energy...I have felt it before...the Energy of one of The Greek gods of old..." Rage then narrows his eyes "Ares..." Rage then thinks back to the time he delt with him...

"_You are quite the warrior hedgehog." the man clad in leather gear says_

"_Well I wasn't here to save you." Rage says making his sword disappear_

"_Well you should be glad you did save me." he barks_

"_Why what makes you so special?" Rage asks_

"_You have no idea who I am do you?" he growls_

"_No idea" Rage answers_

"_My name is Ares... you know the god of war." he replies_

_Rage's eyes lit up when he heard that "So you are the famous god of war..." he sighs_

Rage knew that Ares was not one you wanted to make mad so he figured he'd help since he was there, Rage leaps out from behind his rock and kicks Joe off of Jack. "Who did that?!" Joe yelled as Jack looks up hoping to see a familiar face but looks surprised to see a stranger. Joe looks at the crimson hedgehog who had hit him. "Who are you?!" he yells

"My name is of no importance to the likes of you." Rage replies summoning his sword

"What are you doing this is our fight?!" Jack yells at Rage

"Saving your life like I did for your father once." Rage replied and Jack looked surprised at him,

"So looking for a beat down hedgehog? You realize you're messing with a demigod?" Joe responds

"I can take a god down." Rage answers swinging his sword without warning hitting the Pegasus hard before following up with a combo.

"You..." he pants before turning the ground bellow him into Quicksand but Rage leaped out of the way as Joe feels the pain more and more from Rage's attack "You two are lucky this red head saved you!" he spits vanishing into thin air.

Rage walks over and helps Jack up before cutting Barry free "Thanks mister." he says

"You said you know our father? Did he send you?" Jack asks

"No, I happened to be in the neighborhood." Rage answers

"What did you mean you saved our fathers life once?" Barry asks

"A long time ago your father Ares was in trouble, I had no idea it was him until after, anyways he was captured for whatever reason and I saved him. He mentioned some kids and when If elt his energy inside you I knew I should help." Rage answers

"So who are you?" Barry asks

"My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog." Rage answers

"Rage Chatoic..." Jack says "What an interesting name."

"It's just Rage." the red hedgehog answers "So what's with you Barry and Joe ,Jack?" Rage asks

"You know our names? Barry asks

"I overheard Joe yell them." Rage answers "Come on let's get you somewhere where we can talk." Rage suggests

"I agree." Jack says

"I agree as well." Barry answers

"Come on then." Rage says leading them towards The Chrystal Empire

**To be continued**

**Jack,Joe and Barry belong to Abigail The Hedgehog!**


	8. Chapter 7: Resurrection

**Chapter 7: Resurrection  
><strong>

**A/N: for Oc's owners who would like a theme added or changed please let me know as I will be arranging a folder on a public google doc with all the music I use for you guys with a piece of art I drew for the series included!**

Rage took Barry and Jack back to Angel Island where Fluttershy was waiting playing with her chao "Welcome back." she says seeing Rage "Who are your friends?"

"Barry and Joe, meet Fluttershy." Rage says

"Nice to meet you." Jack says and Barry nods after

"So Rage what exactly is going on here?" Jack asks "You said you knew our dad?"

"Yeah." Rage replies "It was years ago I was inside one of Nix's fortresses and I found him among the prisoners I had freed to prevent them from being turned into mindless followers of Nix." Rage looks at the two "You have the same look in you eye that fire..."

"So why did you save us then?" Barry asks

"It's what I do." Rage answers "Besides I could feel it..."

"Feel what?" Jack asks

"That Joe guy I could feel the darkness inside his heart it told me he was no ally of yours, and that means the same for Ares and then myself as well..." Rage answers

"Just what are you Rage?" Barry asks

"I am Rage Chaotic The Hedgehog I am the Chaos Guardian." Rage replies

"Chaos Guardian... so you are the one in charge of The Chaos Emeralds then." Jack says

"Right" Rage smiles

"So then you can tell me fro sure, are Chaos Guardians Gods?" Jack asks

"No." Rage answers "That is a common misconception we are not Gods by any definition of it. We would be closer to Demigods."

"How so?" Barry asks

"Well for one we stop aging at a certain point that being 25 years of age. We have access to a god made power when we need it and we can only die from very serious injuries." Rage answers

"Where are the Chaos Emeralds then?" Jack asks "I don't see them on their pillars!"

"That's because I don't keep them there like the others did." Rage answers opening the pouch on his belt made of The Chaos Emeralds

"I see you keep them with you wise choice." Barry says

"Now how did you two end up here?" Rage asks

"We don't know we were just following Joe who opened a portal here." Jack replies and Rage thinks for a moment

"Does Jack have any ambitions?" he finally asks

"Well he wants to take over the world." Barry answers

"Well my guess is he joined up with Rena." Rage sighs as Young Rage comes out of Rage's house

"Come quick!" he yells "It's an emergency!"

"What Rage?" Older Rage asks

"You have to come look at what just showed up on The GIC" Young Rage pants

"The GIC?" Fluttershy asks

"The Guardian Information Console a Supercomputer I designed that hold the archives of The Chaos Guardians as data but also information and other things." Rage answers as he and the others follow his younger version inside to see the screen flashing red. Rage taps a key and an image of their friends was shown they had been captured and put into cocoons by Changelings over to the side was Joe, Chrysalis, Rarity, Applejack, Nix, Pinkie Pie, Rena, Eclipse and...Dex who was looking the other Chaos Guardians in the eyes ready to stop them as well.

"Joe is with those guys?" Jack asks as Rage runs out making them look confused as he soon returns with The Master Emerald "Where are you going Rage? And uh Young Rage?" Jack asks

"We are going to save them." Young Rage says

"We'll go to." Barry says

"If Joe is there then we want to fight too." Jack adds

"Well then stop yammering and let's get going our friends are in danger!" Rage yells running off the island with the others soon catching up. The group encounters no trouble on their way to The Central Hive where Ponyille once was.

"How long do you think they will say here with our friends captured?" Young Rage asks

"They will be expanding before long." Rage answers "Come on we have no time to lose!"

(In the cocoon chamber

[Music: On the Precipice of Defeat-Bleach]

The Old Chaos Guardians looked at the once noble and friend Dex who was ready to battle them. "Dex we are your friends you can't do this!" Vio says

"You are no friends of mine Vio! You can rot in hell for all I care The Chaos Guardians are finished!" Dex laughs

"That's not true!" Ven yells "Rage will stop you! He has done it more then enough times in the past!"

"True but Dex was not a god then." Chrysalis says "And now that he is not even Rage can stop us!"

"We won't go down without a fight!" Chaotix says forming a Blade of Chaos "Illuminate Ruminasukaosu(Luminous Chaos)" he says as the blade turns pur white and emits a light around it

"My turn..." Dex laughs as he forms a Blade of Chaos "Darken Shadouburēdo (Shadow Blade)" he says as it turns into a large black scythe.

"Chaotix don't we are too weak to fight anymore!" Vex pants

"Sorry guys but I can't let them harm you." Chaotix replies as Dex attacks without warning and Chaotix blocks it slowly but barely before being brought to the ground by Dex who was grinning evilly

"You are weak Chaotix you an your kind! Now they can watch as I kill you! Then they can join you in hell!" Dex laughs

"You can kill us all you want but that will only send us home Dex!" Chaotix huffs

"It will have to do!" he smiles as Dex feels a sharp pain in his stomach and he looks to see a knife in Dex's other hand had made contact. Dex removes it and Chaotix slowly falls to the ground

"You...bastard." he huffs

"Incoming!" SS yells leaping from one of the many elevated paltforms

"SS Look out!" Vio yells but she was too late he had already been grabbed by Rena as some Changelings surrounded him and formed another cocoon.

"Your next!" Dex smiles walking up to the remaining five and with one swift move his scythe had sliced their heads clean off and blood began covering the ground.

"Soon the rest of you will serve the will of Darkness!" Chrysalis laughs

Not too far off the five remaining heroes were making their way down to where the others. Rage suddenly gets an angry look on his face and Jack looks at him "Rage?" he asks

"Those monsters..." he growls enraged "I am going to slaughter them!" he yells

"What happened?" Fluttershy asks

"They killed Chaotix and the others." Rage replied as they reach the castle gate and Rage breaks it down "Outta my way!" he yells to the guards bursting through themselves

"I have never seen Rage so upset before..." Fluttershy says softly

"Well we need to keep up with him he might need our help." Young Rage says

Rage makes it to a higher ledge that overlooked the Cocooning Room and looked to see his enemies looking at his friends in cocoons and The Chaos Guardians laying with their heads off and bloods slowly seeping from their necks. Soon the others catch up and look to see the horrifying image

"I can't believe it..." Jack says

"Me either..." Young Rage says

"Come on"! Rage says "Let's find a better way in."

Down with the others who were looking at the encased heroes with great smiles spread on their faces "So what do we do now?" Rena asks

"We begin phase 2." Chrysalis smiles

"You won't get away with this Chrysalis!" Celestia says from her cocoon "You will not prevail!"

"says who?" Tirek asks who had been doing his own thing in the shadows

"Triek..." Luna says with a growl of anger

"Celestia is right you will not prevail!" Nightmare Moon says

"Who's going to stop us?" Dex asks

(Music: It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure)-SEGA)

"That would be us!" Rage says as he and his group of friends slide down from a platform of a higher level.

"Rage!" Rena yells

"Jack? Barry?" Joe asks surprised

"I am surprised you made it here in once piece." Chrysalis says

"Why are you here Rage?" Christain asks

"I've got a promise to keep, I'll always be there to get my friends back!" Rage answer summoning his sword "Burn! Bureijingukaosu!" he yells as he blade releases into it's dragon wing like released from.

"We'll handle this." Rena, Joe and Eclipse say stepping forward

"You guys ready?" Young Rage asks

"Ready." Jack says catching fire

"Let's go!" Barry says tightening his grip on his blade.

"Inferno Chaos Strike!" Rage yells leaping for Rena

"Chaos Spear!" Young Rage yells at Eclipse but misses as Barry and Jack both engage Joe. The three groups began with struggles on both sides not much fighting but soon Joe tripped and fell next to Chrysalis at the same time Rage had taken Rena to her knee.

"If you want something done you gotta do it yourself..." Elcipse growls as the others disappear leaving Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack

"You can't win Eclipse its' 4 on 1!" Young Rage says

"I will handle this one." Rage says "It's my fight not your guys'."

"We will be here to back you up Rage." Young Rage says

"No, free our friends and get out of here! Knock out Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie as well I will help them after this is over." Rage replies

"Very well." Jack says "Promise me not to die Rage."

"It's a promise." Rage says as Eclipse puts a barrier down

"Shell we Rage?" he asks as Rage summons the Chaos Emeralds and UCB drops down

[Music: Link&Zelda's Duet-Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks (its the part after you play the flute with zelda before Malladus in case you don't know)]

The Chaos Emeralds circle Rage as he calls upon the Master Emeralds to connect him to The Chaos Dimension "Guardians of Chaos throughout time lend me your power in my time of need!" he calls as he feels the energy surge into him changing him into his Ultima Chaos form.

"UCB?" Eclipse asks

"On it." he laughs before Rage hits him with an Ultima Chaos Lance and dashes for Eclipse beofre hitting him in quick succession before Eclipse grabbed his fist and countered with a hard darkness infused kick to Rage's gut.

Eclipse then hits Rage with dark balls until he finally deflected one with a Chaos Barrier. "Enough!" Rage yells dashing again and the two continue their fight. Soon they were panting with cuts and scrapes all over them after a whole hour of battle.

"You have grown Rage the Hedgehog...you are about an equal match for me..." Eclipse says "Time for me to show you one of my forms." he chuckles glowing dark purple and changing

'Had I know he had power boosting Transformations I'd have just restrained him!' Rage thinks in shock "Damn I hate to run from a fight but... this is one I will need help with..." he says under his breath "I need to end this quickly" Rage then removes his Inhibitor Rings as the dark purple glowing Eclipse looks at him

"Meet Dark Eclipse." he chuckles as he sees Rage's eyes glowing a light blue

"Elemental Chaos Finisher: Shocking Chaos Exo Spark!" Rage yells as loud as he could as a large ball of electricity hits Dark Eclipse making him unable to move and Rage then powers down panting looking at his Inhibitor Rings "10%...left..." he pants with a small smiles looking at Eclipse "I win this one." he says before warping back to Angel Island.

(Music end)

ANGEL ISLAND MINUTES LATER

Rage appears and the others run up to him before he collapses. "Twilight grab Chaos!" Icezer yells as Twilight nods and runs off soon arriving with the water creature known as Chaos.

"What's wrong?" Chaos asks

"Rage is hurt." Xage says

"Move." Chaos says getting in the middle and putting his hands on Rage causing his wounds to heal slowly and he wakes up.

"Thanks Chaos." Rage smiles as he stands up "Where are Rarity, Pinkie and Applejack?" Rage asks and the others move their heads to the three changeling-ponies and Rage walks up transforming into his Alicorn form midwalk surprising Jack and Barry as well as his younger self. Rage looks at them and focuses his energy and a white light covers them as the black color of the changeling body cracked and shattered into their old selves. Slowly they open their eyes.

"W-what happened?" Rarity asks

"We were turning into Changelings remember?" Pinkie asks jumping

"Thank ya Rage." Applejack says hugging him making him blush a bit. Applejack give a glare to Rainbow who sticks her tongue out back at Applejack.

"Rage... how did you?" Jack asks

"Long...story..." Rage pants exhausted "I need to rest... I have used too much energy today..."

"You have done enough Rage let me take care of things for a while." Rainbow Dash says

"Thanks..." Rage smiles before slowly making his way to their cloud home and into the cloud bed falling asleep not long after

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 8: Mobius Falls

**Chapter 8: Mobius Falls**

Canterlot, Equestria

Three Days Later 14:12 (2:12PM)

Rage wakes up and stretches after his long rest before looking at his Inhibitor Rings to see they were pure white indicating that all of his Chaos Energy had returned. He notices Sunset Shimmer walk by his room before returning to his door.

"You're awake!" she says

"Yeah and what are you doing here in Equestria?" Rage asks

"Seeking refuge." Sunset replies "your little Changeling epidemic made Canterlot High a Base of Operations."

Rage sighs and buries his face in his hands "What a mess..." he groans

"It must be something pretty hard huh?" Sunset asks "If you're having trouble."

"You have no idea..." Rage replies "Now do you mind uh... giving me some peace I kind of need to get changed..."

"Oh sure thing." she says closing the door and Rage leaps up heading for the closet where his clothing was hung up and opens it. Rage pulls out his trench coat when he hears the door open and he turns his head to see Rainbow Dash who eeped in surprise as a deep blush washed over he face.

"AH!" Rage jumps "You could have knocked!" he says quickly putting his pants on.

"Sorry..." Rainbow stutters "I didn't think you had woken up!" Rage slips his shirt on when she continues "I didn't think you were all that muscular."

"Well what do you expect?" Rage chuckles "I guard two worlds, Celestia knows how many dimensions, and the ultimate power. All while keeping darkness where it belongs." Rage sighs "It's a lot of work..."

"I know I've been there for some of it." Rainbow replies

"Now what do you need?" Rage asks putting his coat on "I know you didn't come to make small talk."

"I don't need anything." Rainbow replies as she moves to the side. Two people then walk in Rage knew both of them very well... Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails

"Sonic?" Rage asks "what are you and Tails doing here?"

"You want to tell him Sonic?" Tails asks and the blue hedgehog nods

"Well Rage... Mobius has been lost." Sonic replies

"How so?" Rage asks

"GUN lost and The Changelings took over Mobius." Tails answers "That's why we are here."

"We knew you and you pals here were working on fighting them as well and once we got word that Mobius had fallen all of us made our way here as quickly as possible." Sonic adds

"All of us?" Rage asks when some more familiar faces make it in... his son Hikari, Silver, Wind, Mason, Axel, and Eggman.

"It's been a while dad." Hikari says

"It has..." Rage answers

"We were hoping we could join up with you here in Equestria and fight the Changelings here," Silver says

"We are not going to just give up." Sonic adds

Rage looks at them thinking before responding "You are welcome to help." he finally answers "Just know that we are up against more then you think."

"What do you mean?" Tails asks

"I will tell you and if you no longer wish to help I understand you may still seek refuge until Mobius is reclaimed." Rage continues "The Changelings are the least of our worries, with Chrysalis is an army of Dark Spawns, Tirek, my sexual counter part, Rena and worst of all Eclipse and his Chaos Beasts."

The people in front of him looks frightened at the mention of Eclipse and step back indicating that they no longer wanted to help. "I'll still fight." Hikari says "the rest can choose not to but I am still fighting along side you Rage every step of the way."

"Thank you Hikari, as for the rest of you... go speak with Shining Armor tell them I sent you to him to talk about living arrangements until Mobius is reclaimed. As for me and Hikari... we have some bad news to break huh?" Rage looks at his son who nods and follows Rage out of the room

**Angel Island, Equestria**

**15:00 (3:00PM)**

Rage and Hikari walk up to the field at the base of The Shrine of Chaos where the others were waiting. "Rage!" Icezer says "Hikiar! Your back!"

"Yeah and we have some bad news." Hikari says

"We've lost Mobius." Rage finishes and the others look in shock

"How can this be?" Christain asks

"I don't know..." Rage replies before a small letter hits him in the head and he grabs it

"What's that?" Jack asks

"Dunno." Rage replies opening it 'Rage, come to The Castle of The Two Sisters Immediately or else... Come alone, Rena' Rage looks in shock before dropping it and running off

"Where is he off to now?" SS asks

**Castle of The Two Sisters,Equestria**

**15:10 (3:10 PM)**

Rage arrives to see Rena standing across from him in the room where the thrones would have once stood. "Alright Rena I am here what do you want?" he asks as she draws her Blade of Chaos

"To end this." She says leaping for Rage who leaps to the side,

"You are going to regret that." Rage says kicking her in retaliation. Rena then dashes to Rage and hits him with a hard punch in the gut making him flinch before she follows up with a slice from her sword.

"My turn." Rage says summoning his and hitting her back in the arm.

"Fade to darkness!" Rena yells as she fires a large beam of darkness at Rage hitting him dead on injuring him badly "Hmph not so tough are you?"

'Impossible...' Rage thinks 'How can she be beating me... wait...the darkness...can it be?'

"Did you finally realize it then?" Rena chuckles "Not only am I a female opposite of you I am also evil and stronger because I use the Darkness as well! Now Rage the Hedgehog you have a choice... join us...or die!"

"I will never join you..." Rage grunts standing back up

"Very well die!" Rena laughs swinging her sword but before she could hit Rage a light blue female hedgehog grabs her arm freezing it. "Wha?" she asks before the hedgehog kicks her back and stands up revealing a gray top and black pants. Under her right eye was a claw like scar and both her eyes were a deep purple. Rena stands up and looks the hedgehog in the eye ripe with anger. "Sister, get out of my way!" she yells

"No Rena, you must stop this insanity! It will lead you nowhere!" the mysterious hedgehog answers "This obsession has gone on long enough Rena please don't do this."

"Or what Frost? What will you do?" Rena asks

"I don't know but I know that if I have to go against you then so be it." the hedgehog replies as Rage gets back up

"Chaos Control!" he yells disappearing

Rage returns to Angel Island and the others look back at him, "Rage what happened?"

"I don't know exactly..." Rage says as he explains "...So I think what we need to do is some of us travel to their world and maybe we might learn more about Rena."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Icezer asks

"It's our only chance." Rage responds "It's that or... I don't know what we will do."

"I am all for it." Young Rage says

"If that is what we must o then who will go?" Christain asks

"I think it would be best if I myself, Christain, and Xage go." Rage answers "I can'r risk a large group going if any of us died..." Rage stops seeing how they got the picture

"Well be careful." Celestia says

"Very careful." Rainbow adds

"We will right?" Rage answers and the two nod as Rage opens a portal "We will be back as soon as possible!" he says before leaping in the two others behind him.

The three appear on the other side looking around to see they had ended up in a small forest. "Be ready for anything..." Rage says as they walk slowly into the woods. Not soon after Rage hears a twig snap and turns

"What is it Rage?" Xage asks

"I thought I heard something..." Rage says before turning back around "Musta been my imagination" he says before being tackled

"You have some nerve showing your face around here again!" the attacker says, Rage looked at his attacker... "You!" she says surprised getting up

"Your...Frost right?" Rage asks

"Yeah, and you are?" she asks

"I am Rage Chaotic The Hedgehog Guardian of Chaos." Rage answers

"What are you doing here?" Frost asks "Go home!"

"Not until we find some answers." Rage replied

"On what?" Frost spits

"We wanted information on Rena possibly how to defeat her." Christain says

"You want to stop my sister huh?" Frost asks "Well you must have a good reason to come all the way here to get that information."

"Worlds are in danger because of her." Rage says "And we need to stop her do you know anything?"

"I do," she responds "You know Rena wasn't always like that..."

"I can tell." Rage says "She's me and I am her the only difference is she was dumb enough to give into darkness."

"Yeah, she told me about you... you are a hero Rage the Hedgehog and you should be honored for it." Frost smiles

"Yeah well that's not quite how I roll." Rage sighs "fame isn't my style ya know."

"Yeah, but back to the matter at hand to defeat my sister you must use Trinity Chaos." Frost says

"Trinity Chaos?" Xage asks "Rage do you know how to use that?"

Rage nods "Yeah but to use Trinity Chaos I need two others who can use Holy Chaos, it is a powerful form of Chaos and not easy to use either."

"Well you, Ace and myself know Holy Chaos." Christain says

"True but I don't know if Ace is up for that..." Rage sighs "He still has a lot to learn."

"We all do." Xage says before they hear a loud sound

"You should go, if The Guard find you here they will execute you, remember Trinity Chaos is key!" Frost says before running off

"Well we heard her." Rage says "Come on!" he grabs a Chaos Emerald and calls "Chaos Control!" right as a group of armed people show up

"What in the world?" one asks

"Where are they?" another asks

"Dunno." a thrid says

"Damn a dead end!" a fourth says

Angel Island,Equestria

16:30 (4:30 PM)

Rage, Xage and Christain all appear from The Chaos Control and their friends look at them, "Well?" Icezer asks

"We need Trinity Chaos." Rage says

"Trinity?" Icezer asks "But Rage you said it is impossible to execute alone!"

"It is." Rage replies "But Christain, Ace and I all have Holy Chaos meaning we can execute it."

"So say it works what will we do after that?" Jack asks "I mean you took one out congratulations but how many more do we have after?"

"Nobody knows." Rage answers "But we have to fight on otherwise we loose everything we know and love and for me that is something I do not wish to gr through with again."

"If we let The Changelings take over Equestria who's to say they will stop their they might go for lands beyond, universes afar and universes close... They will take over all of the worlds if we don't do anything." Celestia says

"And without us the worlds would already be at The Changelings command." Luna smiles

"You guys are crazy!" Barry yells "You are trying to do the impossible!"

"It's not like the first time we have. We have done the impossible many times." Rainbow Dash says "From making a Chaos Fusion between a Mobian and an Equestrian, defeating darkness, stopping power crazed ponies and more! Nothing is impossible for us!" she says

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Rage yells as the others follow him who do so without waiting even a second the group was out and ready to seek their revenge...

**To be continued**


	10. Chapter 9: Battle for Ponyville

**Chapter 8: Battle for Ponyville Part 1**

_(POV Rage)_

_I am Rage the Hedgehog but just call me Rage!_

_Well it looks like things are just beginning for us with Mobius and CHS under the control of Chrysalis the darkness closes in... It's now or never guys! We must reclaim Ponyville! We have let The Hive have their fun now is the time for action either we take them out here or die trying! You hear that Chrysalis?! We are coming for you and your kind get ready because you're going down!_

[Music: Sora-Kingdom Hearts II]

Rage, Celestia, Luna and Twilight stood on a small hill top with their friends to their right and The Royal Guard under them along with most of Eggmans old mechs he hadn't used since he turned over a new leaf. Rage steps forward to speak, "Alright this is it! Equestria is our land dammit and we are not going to let these Changelings change that! We are what stands between them and world nay universal domination! I know you might be afraid but let me tell you something, don't be we will take Equestria back and we will drive The Changelings out or we will die trying! On my mark!" he calls summoning his sword ass the sound of the guards putting their helmets on is heard. The others get them selves ready as well as Rage raises his sword "For Equestria!" he yells running over the top the rest behind him.

**The Hive; Castle of Darkness**

Chrysalis, Nix, Rena, Joe, Tirek, Darkness and Nightmare Eclipse were all sitting down chattering when a Changelings busts in. "What is it?" Chrysalis asks angered by the intrusion

"Queen Chrysalis you need to look at this." it says showing her a small image of the incoming assault

"What?!" she yells "Those fools again?! Scramble the troops! Let no one live!" she growls "Come on you lot we have some pests to exterminate!"

Outside the force brough on by The Light Guradians had reached the edge of the city and soon Rage using his Faith power destroyed the weak barrier around the city.

[Music: Dark Skies-Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance]

The group assaults head on with Rage and his friends in the lead Rage, Ace, Christain, Barry and Xage slicing through the Changeling force with their swords. Not far back was Jack, Icezer, SS, Rainbow, and Twilight using magic and physical attacks to get through. Hikari soon leaps over and reaches Icezer,

"Icezer!" he calls "We need some way to stop their advance from the left!" he says

"Say no more!" Icezer says leaping in the air as his hands glow with his Ice powers "Winters bane!" he calls as snow begins to fall forming icy spikes to cut into Changelings

"Christain!" Rage yells "now!" he looks at the dark gray hedgehog who nods as they reach the gate to the castle and in unison they call "Fusion Dawn!" as they join their blades together and slive the door clean open where a Changeling force awaited them as Ace, Jack, Barry and SS leap in before Eggman blocks the door

"You go!" he calls "I will hold them off!"

"Thank you Robotnik." Rage says "Come on!" he says to the others as they run to where The Court of Harmony would have been but on their first corridor stood Joe.

"Joe!" Barry growls

"We got this..." Jack says "You guys go!"

"Alright if you're sure." SS says

"This is our fight we can take this fool!" Barry chuckles. The rest hurry up and continue on before being stopped by Darkness.

"This one's mine!" SS says looking at them "GO!"

"Thanks SS." Rage says as they continue but Darkness tries to stop them however SS warps in font of him and hits him back.

"Not gonna happen Darkness!" he grunts

Finally the rest reach the room and Rage looks at Ace, and Christain and the three form a small field of energy and wait for their friends to catch up.

Down on the first floor Jack and Barry were taking Joe on and were overwhelming him soon Joe makes a mistake move and Barry stabs his sword in the ground covering Joe in earth until his his head was encased soon followed by death from not being able to breath. "Come on, let's go!" Jack says as the two look to see the others coming up and after they caught up they run up the stairs to find SS and Darkness locked in battle.

"This will end it!" SS yells "Xenonic Cannon!" he calls forming a large beam of energy that hits Darkness sending him out of the castle. "Well let's catch up to the others." he says and they soon reach the three at the top.

"You waited for us?" Icezer asks Rage and he nods

"This is something we need to do together." Rage answered as he looks at the door

"Let's settle this..." Celestia says and Rage then slices the door open inside were Tirek, Chrysalis, Rena, Nightmare Eclipse and Nix.

"Well, well, well if it isn't The Light Guardians..." Chrysalis chuckles

"Here to end this foolish attempt to resist?" Tirek asks

"No we are here to end this!" Rage says

"Well this is unfair... its 20 against 5." Chrysalis pouts

"You want a fair fight?" Rage spits "Pfft as if you want that!"

"But Rage if we fight them outnumbering them it woul make us no better..." Icezer says

"Very well." Rage sighs "Here you five verses, Me, SS, Ace, Christain and Xage?"

"Sounds fair." Chrysalis says forming a portal "You five follow us."

"Rage!" Rainbow Dash says "Don't please!"

"Sorry Rainbow but Icezer was right... don't worry we will be back soon." Rage replies

"Good luck." Celestia says

"Thrash em'" Jack says

"You got this dad." Hikari says with a thumbs up

"You can do it." Fluttershy says

"You can win." Twilight says

"You always do." Tails adds

"It's all you guys!" Sonic says with his trade mark smirk and thumbs up "Go kick some ass for us."

"Good luck you guys..." Eggman says "Don't go and die now."

"We won't" Ace says looking at Rage "You ready?"

"Yeah..." he says before the five step into the portal before emerging in a place familiar to Rage and Christain

"This is..." Christain starts

"Altestia..." Rage finishes as the look to see their six. Opp- wait... "SIX?" Rage yells as they see Vlagh in the center."

"Rage Chatoic the Hedgehog it has been a long time you too Ace... Christain!" Vlagh says in a voice cold with hate "I hope you said your farewells because you will not leave this place alive!" he growls as he, Nix, Tirek and Nightmare Eclipse glow before merging into one being with a blinding light.

"What the hell?" Ace says as the look at the abomination... before them stood a mobian like hedgehog with bat wings the long messy tail of Nightmare Eclipse, the horn of Chrysalis, the glowing red eyes of Nix and Vlagh and the two horns of Tirek.

"This power..." Rage gasps "it's insane...just what is it?"

"I am the Dark Fusion... Infernal Torment!" it says in a voice that stung like ice on the ears. "And this will be your end heroes!"

**To be continued**

**Next Time: BFP Part 2: VS Infernal Torment!**

**A/N things are really heating up now! What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out!**


	11. Chapter 10:VS Infernal Torment part 1

**Chapter 10: BFP part II: VS Infernal Torment**

_(POV Ace)_

_My name is Ace the Hedgehog I am a Chaos beast and the brother of Nazo. Along with Rage, Christain, Xage and Silver Sunshine we entered the portal Chrysalis made leading to some world called Altestia. Rage and Christain knew it already I guess they were here sometime before I was part of the team. After being deceived and meeting Vlagh... wait didn't Rage kill Vlagh a long time ago? Oh well screw it all that matters is he and some others fused and formed some guy called Infernal Torment! That' a heck of a name if you ask me no matter we will defeat him all the same!_

"I am The Dark Fusion Infernal Torment and who are you five fools who dare oppose me?!" the mobian asks

"My name is Christain the Hedgehog The Dawn Warrior!" Christain says stepping up his sword in a defensive posstion

"I am Silver Sunshine Xenon Guardian." SS says joining him his hands glowing with energy

"My name is Xage Chaotic I am a Light Guardian." Xage joins his sword in the sheath his hand ready to draw it

"I am Ace the Hedgehog the last remaining Chaos Beast." Ace says putting his sword up for battle

"And who are you red head?" Infernal Torment asks Rage

"Me?" Rage asks "My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, I am The Light in The Darkness." he then points his Blade of Chaos at the creature "We are five of The Light Guardians and we are what the dark fears."

[Music: Rage Awakened-Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix]

"Prepare to suffer Light Guardians and watch as I take your lives from you one by one!" Infernal Torment laughs giving off a large pressure from his dark energy making the group stage "Nigh Slash!" he yells as Xage is hit out of nowhere by a sword slice hitting the ground motionless."

"Xage!" Christain yells running over to check on him before being hit himslef

"Christain!" Silver Sunshine yells before he blocks whatever was trying to hit them but is then hit by a beam of Energy from Infernal Torment

"SS?!" Ace yells before blocking an attack as well

"Ace we need to let them be!" Rage says blocking one as well "We cannot worry about them and this monster at the same time!" Rage then puts down a Chaos Barricade "You know what we need to do!"

"Right." Ace says "On your mark." he nods as the Chaos Emeralds appear

"Now!" Rage yells as they gather the Emeralds power transforming "Ultima Chaos Unleashed!" Rage yells as his Inhibitor Rings click off

"Nazo... if you can hear me please lend me your aid." Ace says "Chaotic God!" he yells transforming

"One..." Rage counts

"two..." Ace continues

"Three! Chaos Control!" the two yell as they warp together forming their Ultimate Chaos Fusion, Chaos God Grace.

"Well what's a neat trick and who is this?" Infernal Torment asks

[Music change: Solaris Phase 2 "His World Orchistrated"]

"I am Grace the Hedgehog!" Grace says in an echoing voice of Rage and Ace "And I will be the one to end you!" he says forming a Blade of Chaos in each hand

"Well let's cut the chit chat then!" Infernal Torment chuckles

"My thoughts exactly!" Grace smiles before hitting him head on "Inferno Chaos Dash!" he yells catching fire before being thrown back

"My turn..." Infernal torment chuckles "Night Shade!" he calls and out of nowhere Grace is hit back slashes from darkness

"Chaotic Barricade!" Grace yells blocking enough blows to make it stop "Chaos Apocalypse!" Grace calls throwing his arms up into the skies and Chaos Spears assault Infernal Torment making a Chaos Blast each time which juggled him to and fro as he is hit before being hit by a larger one sending him off into the air.

"you are beginning to get on my nerves Grace..." Infernal Torment growls getting fed up with the fusions attacks

"Oh that's too bad to hear I hoped you were having fun!" Grace taunts

"You've got quite the smart mouth there!" Infernal Torment yells blasting a barrage of energy shots at Grace who blocks them with his hands at great speeds

"Well I am not all bark and no bite or am I all bite and no bark if you catch my drift." Grace replies

"Shut up you damn rat!" Infernal Torment yells blasting a large beam of energy at the two

"that's hedgehog pal!" Grace replies returning the fave with his own beam. As the two collide a large explosion occurs making Infernal Torment cough

"Dang he's ack-" Infernal Torment look to see a blade in his gut and Grace behind him "H-how..." he gasps as Grace removes the blade

"It's over now." Grace smiles as Infernal Torment crashes to the ground and dark energy being released as Grace lands smoothly and returns to Rage and Ace.

"We win." the say together before falling down panting but it was not over yet as Vlahg, Nix, Nightmare Eclipse and Tirek stood before them looking ready to fight.

[Music: On the Precipice of defeat- Bleach]

"That's what you two think." Tirek says "You have won nothing Rage and ace and you have wore yourselves out in battle... game over!"

"this is the end!" Nix says as the four form a beam of energy ready to fire.

"I have to admit Rage, Ace you both have done well thus far being able to defeat the Infernal Torment but in doing so you have rendered yourselves weak from using Grace. Don't worry we will make sure your bodies return safely and fully in tact to Equestria." Vlagh chuckles

"It can't be over yet... can it?" Ace asks looking at Rage

"I am afraid so buddy..." Rage smiles "look" he says as Ace notices Rage's Inhibitor Ring were next to him Ace then grabs themselves "Don't..." Rage sighs "Even now it would be for nothing... they would blast us first anyways isn't that right Vlagh?"

"Hmph you are quite the observer Rage that is correct." Vlagh smiles

"good night... forever!" Nightmare Eclipse says as they fire the beam...

"Arc-Nova 85: Sheild III!" a voice says as a wall of energy appears and the beam is deflected into the air.

"what the?!" the four yell before Jaden drops down his Arc Blade in hand

[Music: Number One- Bleach]

"Glad I am not too late." he says as Ace throws Rage his Inhibitor Rings and he puts them on before healing both him and Ace before they run over to check on the others and tend to their wounds.

"What who is this?!" Vlagh asks

"Yes who are you stranger?" Nightmare Eclipse asks in a cold tone

"I am known as Jaden the Hedgehog, the Arc-Nova warrior. And to you a problem." Jaden replies with a smile

"What makes you think you can pull the speedy hero trick like that and get away with it?" Vlagh asks before sending a dark ball at him only for it to be deflected by a light blue energy shield made by Jaden's left hand

"The fact I am saving my friends." Jaden replies "Arc-Nova 5: Bladedancer!" he calls as his blade lights up with the same aura and in a flash the four are hit not seeing Jaden move at at all the four then fall to their own knees as the others make it up to Jaden.

"What now Vlagh?" Nix asks

"We have allowed Chrysalis enough time to escape we are done here." Vlagh replies and the four then fade into shadows

"Jaden!" Rage says hugging him "How did you get here?"

"Well..." Jaden beings

_Small Country Town, Nebraska, Earth_

_one hour earlier 12 PM local time_

Jaden was sitting with Maxim a kid from school who had gone from a bully to friend along with some other kids at a table. School had recently resumed for the kids with summer over. "So Jaden tell us what happened!"

"Okay, so when I caught up to the guys they looked at me like I was crazy. My guess was they had the mindset of all of the humans on this planet would give up and flee seeing the power demonstrated."

"Well you sure showed them huh?" a boy says

"Your damn right I did! They never saw it coming!" Jaden says

"But still you of all people who'd of thought." his other best friend Ben says "You are part of an alien legend."

"Yeah but his heroism put Mars on the map!" Maxim says "Thanks to this punk even Russia is scared to make the US mad! Jaden is a one man army!"

"Yeah but I am not some government pig," Jaden says

"Yeah those government guys I bet would love you to be though.' Maxim chuckles punching him playfully

"Oh gee thanks!" Jaden says pushing him back as the group laughs then a guy with bright sliver-blue hair walks up to the table and looks at them

"Do you know where I can find Jaden?" he asks

"Who's asking?" Maxim says standing up but Jaden puts his hand up before turning

"Who indeed." he says

"I am Chaotix a friend of his." the man says and Jadens eyes grow curious

"Chaotix?" he asks as the man looks Jaden in surprise "What are you doing here?"

"You know this guy?" Ben asks

"Sure do, guys meet Chaotix the Wolf he is the Head Chaos Guardian." Jaden says and the other gape in awe

"So you know Rage the Hedgehog then?" Maxim asks and Chaotix nods

"That is why I am here." he says

"What's wrong?" Jaden asks

"Rage is in trouble." Chatoix begins, "He and some of his other pals went to fight Chrysalis and some others but they were tricked, outnumbered as as we speak Rage is in trouble I want you to help him."

"say, no more." Jaden says "I'll help him out."

"Thank you," Chatoix says opening a portal and opening his other hand and morph Jaden to his Mobian form.

"Well Jaden good luck." Ben says

"Don't get yerself killed now." Maxim says "You still owe me a hunting trip!"

"It's a promise." Jaden says to Maxim before disappearing into the portal and Chaotix looks at his friends

"You guys are lucky to have him as a friend." he smiles

"We know Jaden is really someone special." Ben says and the others agree

Somewhere in Altestia

13:22 (1:22 PM)

"..and then I saved you and now here we are." Jaden says

"So Chatoix told you I was in trouble." Rage smiles

"Yeah and from the looks of it things are bad." Jaden says

"Yeah, we need more help them ever." SS says

"can you come with us by any change Jaden?" Rage asks

"Sure thing, Rage." the gray wolf says with a smile as Rage warps them back to Equestria where the notice the Hive was gone.

"What happened?" Ace asks

"After you left Chrysalis returned soon after, she grabbed the Changelings and high tailed it out of here." Icezer says

"So now they are somewhere else and we are stuck in the dark?" Rage asks

"Pretty much." Twilight says

"The never ending cat and mouse cycle." Jaden sighs

"It's good to see you again Jaden." Celestia says and he bows in response

"Thank you Celestia." he says with a smile and the group returns to the area above ground.

"So what now?" Jack asks

"We should help take care of the casualties I have a feeling a good number of our guards were killed." Luna sighs

"Yes we must clean up before we announce the status to the land." Celestia agrees

**To be continued...**

**The Music and exclusive art for the series is availible now and a link is in my profile!**


	12. Chapter 11: Trial of Strength

**Chapter 11: Trial of strength**

**(POV Rage)**

_I am Rage the Hedgehog The Chaos Guardian, Well the group Rena put together is stronger then I had ever thought and now Chrysalis and the Changelings have gone into hiding. I know it is not over but... we cannot win this fight the Infernal Torment fusion is too powerful and Ace and I can't keep using Grace against it we were lucky Jaden showed up so now I need answers on to how we can prevail and there is only one place I know has the information, if they don't then at least they will tell me where to look..._

_Palace of Chaos: Archives_

Rage was reading through book after book looking for anything he could on Infernal Torment but nothing came up soon Vex walked in. "Rage?" he asks surprised "What are you looking for in the Archives?"

"I need to know more on Infernal Torment and how I can beat our foes." Rage answered

Vex looks surprised "So you have met him." he sighs "Rage we have no information on him the information is forbidden he was a monster meant to be lost to the ages."

"So what do I do? He is going to destroy the worlds if we cannot stop him!" Rage yells

"There is one organization left who holds the key to stopping him." Vex says "But-"

"Who?" Rage asks "I have no time for your buts Vex! Just tell me!"

"Very well..." he sighs "The organization is known as The Dawn Guard."

"Church of the Sun... where have I heard that name..." Rage says thinking "that's right! Those are the group who keep watch on the supernatural worlds and keep balance right?" he asks and Vex nods

"You need to speak with them,they hold a hidden power that has been sealed away for eons... but to get it-"

"Yeah, yeah trials I know the drill with this kind of stuff Vex now where can I find them?"

"You must travel to The World Between Worlds to find their sanctuary. Tread carefully as they do not take kindly to outsiders they have not heard of any recent events they still believe Knuckles is guardians." Vex explains

"Wait but I thought they were close with The Chaos Guardians." Rage says "Why would they be out of date on information as important as that?"

"We have been unable to contact them in years my guess is your war on the darkness may have something to do with it in the back end of things." Vex guesses

"Well I'll go and get that power then." Rage says as his clothing flashes to his Chaos Guardian gear

"Their Sun Circle or their highest ranking monks should help you go with honor and may the light of Chaos bless you." Vex says as he sends Rage to The World Between Worlds.

"Alright..." Rage says to himself looking around before seeing the temple in the distance "Let's get moving!" Rage dashes off and watches the sun drop as he moves through the land by the time he reached the temple grounds it was late afternoon and the sun was low in the western sky giving off a radiant red color to the skies. Rage is soon stopped by a monk in a white robe

"Greetings." he says calmly "please state your name and business."

"My name is Rage Chaotic, I come to speak with the Sun Circle it is an emergency." Rage asnwers

"I am sorry but no just anyone can speak with the Sun Circle mister Chaotic." the monk says

'Ugh...now I know why Knuckles hated them so much...' Rage thinks before he sighs "very well I can wait until The Darkness consumes the worlds then." he says

"That won't change anything!" The monk yells

"gee what's going on out here?" a human female asks dressed in white robes lined with gold and a large sun on the torso area walking up to the two.

"Oh Master Sarah this hedgehog here requested audience with you guys." the monk says pointing Rage out. Sarah looks at Rage before noticing the logo on his gi,

"Why you are a Chaos Guardian aren't you?" she asks and Rage nods

"Correct I am Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog the replacement for Knuckles." he answers

"Knuckles finally passed on then," she sighs "Well come on in it's been a long time since we have had time to speak with The Chaos Guardians Chatoix isn't too worried is he?" she asks as they walk in

"no," Rage answers "We are busy with a huge epidemic right now, that's kind of why I am here."

"Oh?" she asks "What would you guys need our help with?"

"It's about this guy named Infernal Tor-" Rage begins to explain before Sarah puts a hand over his mouth and shushes him

"Shh! I know what you were going to say and...not here..." Sarah whispers "Follow me." she orders leading Rage down a set of stairs and into a room with a large table where others just like her sat with hoods up except for a few, one man who had long silver hair, another with mid sized light blue hair and a girl with beautiful snow white hair.

"Sarah?" the silver haired man asks "Who is this?"

"Ben this is Rage Chaotic the current Chaos Guardian he comes in need of help." she says

"what would The Chaos Guardians ever need our help with?" the other man asks

"Calm down Lea and let Rage here explain it all to us." Ben replies

"Okay fine," Lea sighs

"Rage?" Sarah asks "Care to explain?"

"Right." Rage says "Recently during a battle I have been caught up in within the world of Equestria I met someone who calls himself Infernal Torment." Rage the pauses in response to the gasp that came as a result of the name

"Is that even possible?!" Lea asks

"It can't be the real one can it?!" Ben asks

"He has to be lying!" Lea says

"he is not lying." the so far silent woman says looking at Rage "I have been observing this Young Guardian since he was selected, he is an interesting mortal... and he has met the very Infernal Torment we imprisoned at the dawn of time. Rage has come to seek the power to stop him and who are we to deny him it?"

"but Ella can we trust him?" Ben asks

"Ella never said we would just give it to Rage here." Sarah sighs "The usual test for outsiders I presume?" she asks

"You will administer it Sarah," Ella says "You listening hedgehog?" she asks Rage who nods in acknowledgment "Good I will say this once, in order for you to obtain the power known as Arc-Solar you will be tested..." she says as a door forms behind her "Behind that door lies a room within it more doors leading to others rooms along with one that is locked. In each of the other rooms will be a familiar face, you will be re-living past battles but the catch is they will be much more powerful then before, win the battle and you can go on, each complete battle will light a torch once all of them are lit you may enter the room to claim the power of a Sunwalker. Only with that power can you stop Infernal Torment."

"But if you fail at any point..." Ben says

"It is all over," Rage finishes "I guess I will have to watch myself then."

"But there is one more thing." Lea says "you will be unable to access anything beyond your Super Form and your Inhibitor Rings will be locked so you cannot enter an Unleashed form of any kind."

"Sounds good." Rage says walking up to the door

"May the light of the worlds be with you Guardian." Ella says as Rage opens the door and walks into the room. Around him were seven doors on across from him locked and three on each side with torches sitting on the frame. The only light in the room was from a large chandelier on the ceiling of the room.

"Alright..." Rage says adjusting his gloves "Let's do this!" he then runs into a random door that shuts behind him. Inside was nothing but darkness Rage could not even see his feet. Soon a bright light spread across the room and Rage looked to see it was Christain's old fortress in the mines of Dark Mobius from his first adventure in the middle was... Dark Christina.

[Music: Through the Fire-Sonic and the Black Knight]

"Christina?" Rage asks but she does not respond only leaps at him and attempts to claw his chest but he rolled out of the way "no...wait...Dark Chrstina" he says returning fire with a barrage of Elemental Chaos spears of all kinds quickly ending the fight. "Hmph." Rage grunts as the door reapears and he exits to the now one in five torch lit room from before "alright next one." he says walking in next door.

This time the light showed The Castle of Darkness where the old Nix possessed Christain stood with his blade in his hand. Christain leaped at Rage who summoned his blade and they clashed blades before both he and Rage leaped back

"You have come a long way Rage the Hedgehog but I am afraid your journey ends here!" Christain says

'right this was near the end of my first quest...' Rage smiles mentally "Sorry Christain but I am afraid that I will be the one walking out of this..."

"Such foolishness!" Christain laughs leaping at Rage again who reverses around and slashes him in the back "Dark Nexus beam!" he yells firing a beam of energy at Rage who puts down a Chaos Barricade to block it.

"My turn." Rage says forming an orb of Holy Chaos "Holy Chaos Rain!" he yells as Holy Chaos Spears rain from above hitting Christain causing him to vanish like the Dark Christina did. Rage then exits after the door appears to take on the thrid

(Meanwhile)

"Are you sure this is a proper test Ella? Rage is breezing right through them!" Lea asks

"He happened to get luck and choose the easy side first, the others will not be as easy nor will the seventh." Ella replies

"But Ella is a seventh fair?" Ben asks

"He is asking for The Arc-Solar power I think it is fine." Sarah says

"I agree." Lea says as they watch Rage take the next challenge who was just King Sombra out with ease

Back with Rage he was walking across the room with his hands on his head "This is a walk in the park!" he says "Next up!" he chuckles walking though the first door on the right side of the room. This time Rage felt himself get knocked out over the normal blinding light, this time when he opened them he notices he was floating in space above The Space Colony ARK and across from him was the large monster Christain, Mephilies and Nazo once transformed into. "Dear chaos!" he says dodging its first attack before turning into his Super Form "This again!" he says boosting to the left and right avoiding the homing shots. When Rage sees an opening he fires his own set of Chaos Spears in return but soon after he is hit by massive claws causing a good gash in his arm which leaked blood slowly, Rage tries to take a sec to heal the wound but the beast attacks again and Rage had to avoid it instead "Dammit won't be able to heal it until after." Rage says. Soon Rage repeats what happened the first time except avoiding the claw attack this time, he could not afford another attack like that. Rage then gets an opening and boosts through the gut of the monster defeating it.

Rage walks into the room that now had 2 remaining doors as he heals the wound so it stopped bleeding and was numbed up. "Alright...let's take out the next." he says walking into the next door. This one he was met with the bright light again, he found himself this time in The Abandoned Lab on the Space Colony ARK look at Mephilies. "Mephilies... long time no see." he says

"Indeed Rage the Hedgehog..." he says fading into the shadows before hitting Rage's blind side making Rage turn and grab his arm throwing him across the room. "You bastard!" he growls drawing a sword and hitting Rage who didn't see it coming

"Oof." he grunts before summoning his "That's it!" he yells running at Mephilies slashing again and again trying to hit him but failing each time, eventually Rage gives up and tries stupid move and goes in for a chest stab... it worked! Christain must have been expecting a high attack as his sword was up to block an attack to the face but he then drops it which hits Rage's head as it falls and his eyes look down at the panting red hedgehog before vanishing. "one more left." Rage says limping out of the room before casting another healing spell and looking at his Inhibitor rings showing half black and half white, "50% of my Chaos left." he says "That was a hard one them." Rage looks at the last door before entering, this time he had to put an arm up to block the light.

This time when he opened his eyes he saw a hoof instead, he had been morphed into his Alicorn Form and before him was the super charged Tirek. "Your turn rodent!" he says instantly hitting Rage giving him no time to regain his composure.

'ugh...' Rage says in his head 'he won't give me any mercy huh...' he thinks as he recovers and uses Chaos Control to avoid the next attack and countering with a Chaos Spear which then Tirek turned and hit Rage with an orb of energy harming him again. Then Tirek fires a large beam at Rage who quickly forms a Zero Chaos Beam in retaliation as the two fight for control Rage begins to loose his power but when he thinks why he was going through it again he remembered it was for his friends and that gave him the surge needed to defeat his final challenge.

[Music stop]

Rage returns from the room to see Sarah looking at him with a smile "well done Rage you have proven yourself in all but one task, here." she says handing him a cup with water in it "Drink this." she says and Rage does so. He felt all of his power return to him and he sighs out of relief. "Alright Rage through the door there..." she begins looking at the door once closed but now open "Lies your final challenge one of not only strength but of will and heart if you succeed you will find the power you have sought."

"Alright." Rage says "Better get this over with then, and thank you Sarah." he smiles hadning the cup back

"Good luck." she chuckles as she vanishes leaving Rage alone who stands a second to clear his mind before running full speed into the last door.

This time Rage ran through a hall and at the end stood... Icezer... on his clothing was the sigil of The Dark Legion! Rage looks in horror at the figure

"I-Icezer?" he asks

"Rage." he smiles "Am I glad you came like I asked."

"Icezer...what is this?" he asks

"Your end..." Icezer replies sinisterly as he leaps for Rage with two swords of darkness in his hands

[Music: The Other Promise-Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix- (Battle: Rage V.S. Corrupted Icezer)]

Rage who had no idea it was really a fake with the Sun Circle playing with him to make it as real as possible slowly leaps back and looks shocked. "Icezer please we don't have to do this! We are brothers dammit!" Rage yells

"Bothers...that means nothing!" Icezer spits leaping again this time hitting Rage in the chest causing good amounts of blood to drip from the wound.

Rage looks in shock his vision blurred from the loss of air. Rage quickly heals the wound and warps out of the way of Icezer's next attack and puts his hands up shaking as he grabs one of the swords and throws it to the ground. "Icezer listen to me this isn't like you!" Rage begs

"Silence rat! You die here and now!" he spits leaping again this time Rage puts his sword up and blocks the blow as he then sees Rainbow's body on the ground "you noticed?" he chuckles "After I am done with you she will return to the darkness with me her heart back where it belongs."

Rage now filled with anger forces Icezer off "No way... I will not let take Rainbow Dash from me!" Rage yells now fuled by anger he glows with energy and leaps for Icezer clashing blades with strike after strike before Rage gets a kick in and hits Icezer to the wall,

"Freeze!" Icezer yells as a large sheet of ice covers Rage and he then finds himself frozen to a wall and Icezer about to slice him. Without thinking Rage covers himself in a cloak of fire making the ice melt and forcing Icezer away when he makes contact. Rage seeing an opening re summons his sword and stabs Icezer in the chest before removing his weapon and Icezer vanished like the others.

"What the hell?!" Rage yells in shock "w-was that a-a-another one of the fakes?" he asks before a glow catches his attention and he looks to see a door appear and open, Rage walks in still panting from the fight to see a white marble room with an orb on a 4 ft shrine and Ella standing next to it.

[Music stop]

"well done Rage you have proven you are worthy of the Arc-Solar power needed to stop Infernal Torment." she says "Sorry about the last trial if it was more then you wanted but it was necessary"

"It's...okay..." Rage pants

"Now take the orb and the power of Arc-Solar will be yours, use it wisely." she says and Rage walks up to the small shrine as he reaches for it the orb flies into his chest. The energy felt warm as he felt a rush of power go through his muscles and a rush of knowledge on how it is used into his head all at once.

"it's...warm..." he says softly

"May the blessing of the suns go with you Rage." Ella says as she uses her powers to send Rage back to The Chaos Realm back to the Archives where Vex still waited

"Well?" he asks

"I did it..." Rage says "The power of Arc-Solar..." he looks at his hands as it glows brightly a little

"What now Rage?" Vex asks

"I need to rest..." Rage yawns "the trials were more then anything I have ever been through..."

"Well I will send you home for you then." Vex says and Rage nods before he was warped to Rainbow's home where he lived and right into the bed where he soon fell asleep.

**To be continued**


	13. Chapter 12:VS Infernal Torment Part 2

**Chapter 12: Rage VS Infernal Torment**

_I'm Rage the Hedgehog also known as Burning Rage!_

_Infernal Torment... a being of the ultimate darkness who nearly destroyed the worlds of light if he hadn't been imprisoned by The Dawn Guard and The Chaos Guardians. Well now he is back thanks to my enemies and now he threatens the worlds again, Chrysalis will have to wait this is more important! I traveled to The Dawn Guards Temple to meet with The Sun Circle and obtain the power to stop him and after a trial I now have it... the Arc Solar powers... now we can stop him! Alright Infernal Torment get ready cause' I will defeat you!_

Rainbow Dash was sitting on a cloud watching Rage attack a group of his own Bladedancers. "Rage are you sure your ready?" she asks

"I hope so." Rage says looking at the glow coming from his hand "The Arc Solar is a lot to master and I am out of time..."

"You don't have to do this alone Rage." Rainbow Dash says

"I am afraid I do." Rage sighs "I went through an emotional hell for this and I won't let anything stop me from killing him."

"So your minds made up?" Twilight asks from the break in the trees that held the path out of the clearing. "You really are going to fight Infernal Torment alone?"

"Yeah..." Rage says "This is my fight and I promise Infernal Torment will die he already nearly destroyed the light worlds once and I cannot let him even try. That is my duty... my responsibilities as a Guardian come before all else. Don't worry guys I can handle it."

"Can you at least let us come with you?" Ace asks from a tree

"Ace?" Rage asks "How long have you been here?"

"I am not the only one." Ace says as Icezer, Xage, Christain, SS, Jack, Barry, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Jaden, and Rez come out from behind Ace.

"Do you really think going alone is a good idea sugar cube?" Applejack asks

"Applejack's right it has to be a trap darling." Rarity says

"Please Rage let us come with..." Fluttershy says with tears in her eye "If you die there I...I..." she stops as Rage puts a finger to her lip

"Fluttershy no!" he says "I am not going to die!"

"But-can you promise me that?" she asks

"Of course." he smiles

"Alright" Fluttershy smiles

"Rage you are not alone." Rainbow Dash says "We are always with you so like it or not we are coming along to be there for you if you need us."

"Alright." Rage sighs "Let's get moving then I don't want us to be late."

"Late?" Twilight asks "For what?"

"I arranged a time for a duel with him... it's in an hour at The Castle of The Two Sisters is where he wanted us to meet." Rage explains

"You don't plan on fighting here do you?!" Twilight asks

"No, he made it clear we won't fight where something could get in the way." Rage answers

"So what do you plan to do what other place can you find?" Twilight asks

"There is one place." Rage says "A place I haven't seen in decades."

"The field of blood." Christain says

"yeah." Rage answers

"What's the Field of Blood?" Twilight asks

"The Field of Blood was the place Rage and I had our first final battle back after he defeated a fusion monster off of Space Colony ARK on his second adventure as The Chaos Guardian." Christain replies

"Alright enough talk it's time to go." Rage says walking down the path with the others behind him. When they reach The Chaos Shrine Rage stops and yells "Knuckles!" soon the red echidna's head pops out from atop the shrine

"What?!" he yells back in his normal gruff tone

"Watch the shine while I am gone okay?!" Rage yells back and the echidna give a thumbs up in acknowledgment to his request and Rage nods and continues with the others not far behind.

**Castle of the Two Sisters, Everfree Forest , Equestria**

**10:00 AM**

The heroes arrive and Rage steps forward as they look around to see no one was there. "Infernal Torment!" Rage yells "where are you?!"

"What's with all the noise?" the dark creature asks leaping down from a broken part of the ceiling then looks at Rage "Ah right you made it." he says stretching "Why are they here it is supposed to be a dual!"

"It is..." Rage says "They just couldn't leave me to go alone but I promise we are the only ones who will fight right?" Rage asks looking at Infernal Torment making sure that he didn't have anything dirty up his sleeve.

"Correct but first I an evil but fair man... Are you sure you wish to fight again? I will give you one more chance, leave now and you may remain in peace until I come for this world." Infernal Torment offers

Rage shakes his head "Sorry I am afraid my duties as a Guardian cannot permit that Infernal Torment." he answers

"Right...now where was it you said we are going to settle this?" Infernal Torment asks

"the Field of Blood on Dark Mobius." Rage answers

"as you wish... before we go is there any last words you wish to say to your friends?" Infernal Torment asks Rage

"yeah..." Rage answers with a sigh turning to them "Guys, it has been an honor to fight with you,to be your friend and to just be with you... If I do not come back please do not morn, I will always be with you in your hearts... and Christain... please take care of Rainbow Dash."

"Any last requests?" the creature asks again

"Yeah," Rage says "Infernal Torment, if you do beat me at least keep my body in tact and deliver it to Twilight."

"As you wish Rage the Hedgehog." he says "shell we?" he asks and Rage nods as he and Rage enter a portal into the field on Dark Mobius made of red tipped grass "Now then prepare to die."

"Many have tried." Rage says summoning his blade "And you will not be the last to feel the burn of my blade." Rage then gets into a battle ready possition "Let's make this quick."

[Music:The Only thing I know for real (Maniac Agenda Mix)- Metal Gear Risking: Revengeance]

Rage sits and waits for his foe to make a move but eventually he makes a quick move "Zero Chaos Raid!" he yells leaping into the air and trying to assault Infernal Torment with a raid of attacks before he warps away.

"Night Stalker." Infernal Torment says as a beam of dark energy nearly hits Rage but he flash stepped out of the way just in the nick of time before dodging five others the same way before the barrage stopped giving Rage an opening.

"My turn." Rage says as his left hand glows golden "Arc Solar Bolt!" he yells firing an energy blast at Infernal torment hitting him dead on sending him back and making him look surprised.

"That was... Arc Solar... but how?" he asks

"It does not matter Infernal Torment." Rage answers

"Hmph it does you no good... you know I overpower you even with it but you still fight... you think you can win?!" Infernal Torment laughs

Rage looks down before replying "I am not fighting you because I think I can win..." he says before looking at him with a glow in his eyes "I am fighting you because I HAVE to win!" he says as the glow covers his body and The Chaos Emeralds appear.

[Music Change: Transform into Excalibur Sonic- Sonic & The Black Knght (Harmonic TRAXX: Chaos Transformation!)]

Rage is then lifted into the air and Infernal Torment attempts to attack him with a blade of dark energy but is deflected by a barrier of energy as the Chaos Emeralds glow brightly. "Uhg that light!" Infernal Torment says covering his eyes

**Meanwhile in Equestria**

The group sat looking into a pool of water made by Luna that was overseeing the fight. "What's going on?" Icezer asks

"That's the light of Harmony!" Twilight says "Quick girls The Elements of Harmony!" Twilight says as the mane 6 take out the elements and drop them into the pool.

"What is that going to do?" Jack asks

"Just watch." Icezer says

**Back with Rage**

Infernal Torment finally got used to the light and he looks at Rage to see the Elements of Harmony join the Chaos Emeralds "What the hell?" he asks not sure what was happening as the light glows bright and he covers his eyes again before it dies and he looks to see Rage floating down. Rage was a rainbow colored hedgehog that was flowing the colors front to back at high speeds, his shirt was bright red almost pink with a fire engulfed R that was curved at the tails. On the right side of his open jacket there were three symbols, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack's Cutrie Marks and on the left were Twilight's, Rarity's and Pinkie Pie's. Rage's pants had morphed into light gray shorts to match his jacket. His shoes were pure white with a yellow flame. The only unchanged thing on his clothing were his gloves and Inhibitor Rings. As for his head his mouth area was normal and his eyes still closed, he had more quills then normal all flailing with energy. Rage then opens his eyes to reveal rainbow eyes. As he did that a bright red flare of energy surrounded him.

"What is this?!" Infernal Torment asks the hedgehog "Just who are you?"

"I told you my name is Rage Chaotic, and this is The Harmonic Chaos Form!" Rage says as he floats to the ground but still levitated some off of the ground.

[Music: What I'm Made of... -Sonic Heroes]

"Now it's time to really show you what true power is!" Rage says in an echoing voice as the two clash blades

"I don't know what you did but it will not be enough!" Infernal Torment says as they leap back at the same time

"Arc Solar beam!" Rage yells firing a beam of energy at Infernal Torment who moves out of the way only to be struck by a Inferno Chaos Lance. "Chaos Control Strike!" Rage yells as he lays down a barrier that stops time before waring to Infernal Torment and hitting him multiple times before warping back and resuming time making him get hit on all sides all at once.

"I have had enough!" he yells forming a large ball of energy and floating high into the air "prepare to die!" he laughs insanely and Rage bends down and cups his hands to the side of him charging his own energy. "Fall to Darkness! Torment Bomb!" he yells as the launches it..

At the same time Rage releases his beam of energy and yells "Harmonic Chaos Beam!" as the multicolored beam hits the large ball slowly chipping away at it. In the air Infernal Torment was laughing at the attack as it closed in on the ground but then stops as he sees a small area in the ball light up before his eyes shrunk and the Harmonic Chaos Beam Rage had fired hits him and sends him to the ground wounded. "Damn... that one hurt..." he says before starting a healing spell but stops when he sees Rage's Blade of Chaos' tip in the corner of his eye and he looks at Harmonic Chaos Rage. "Wha-" he says

"It's over!" Rage calls as the blade glows golden "Arc Solar Judgement!" he says as he stabs Infernal Torment and his body disintegrates into light particles. Rage then changes back and looks at the float away

[Music Stop]

"Dawn Guard he's all yours," he smiles before opening a portal home and returning where he sees the others as Rainbow Dash runs up and hugs him tightly.

"You did it Rage!" she says

"I did didn't I." Rage huffs

"You have saved Equestria once again Prince Burning Rage." Celestia says "Today is a day for celebration Equestria is at peace once again."

"Not yet it isn't" Rage says making the others look at him "We still got Chrysalis to deal with."

"Right." Christain says

"Yeah she escape when she had the others distract Rage and I." Ace says

"We cannot rest easy until we know she is gone" Rage says

**To be continued**


	14. Chapter 13: The Time Has Come

**Chapter 13: The Time Has Come  
><strong>

**Canterlot Castle, Equestria**

**10:00 (AM)**

Rage stood in a hallway awaiting Princess Celestia to finish her speech to the ponies outside so he could speak with her. Today Celestia was addressing the recent happenings about Equestria and Rage was not in the mood for any formal affairs. His mind was caught up in something… something he had once been told… by Dex before he turned on not only the Chaos Guardians but on Rage as his teacher "Rage, never forget that a day will come when you are lost one day of many alike in fact. It might be simple as to what you are lost with or you might be asking why you are lost. But remember that when you are lost do not just ask yourself what to do…ask you heart" Dex's voice echoed in his head

"well right now my heart says to keep with my pals here…. But I cannot imagine what might be happening on Mobius and I am quite worried…" Rage sighs to himself. "I just hope everyone is alright… Sonic, Tails, Amy I hope you can hold out until we can get there…"

"They're fine… for now." A voice says with a chuckle and Rage looks to see a figure clad in black armor

"Huh, who are you?" Rage asks "and what do you want?"

"Right now as we speak The Freedom Fighters fall one by one… soon even Sonic will be under her control." The figure says

"Who's control?!" Rage asks s the figure fades "HAY! Answer me!" but the figure was already gone "Just who was that and what did he mean by under her control? Is there more to Chrysalis' plans then meets the eye?" he asks himself

"Rage." Luna says looking at him "Celestia wants you to tell the other ponies what has been happening."

"Alright." Rage says walking out onto the balcony and looking at the crowd "Hello my fellow ponies of Equestria by now I am sure you are aware of The Changeling situation right?" he pauses and lets them murmur their answers of 'yeah' or something along those lines. "Well I am happy to say that they have left Equestira but they are still a threat and we do not know where they are hiding at the present time but know we are working to find them as soon as possible. If you have any information about where to find them please let us know it is for your good and the good of all Equestria." He says "I would also like to thank you all for being the best ever." Rage then walks off as the ponies cheer and he walks up to Celestia

"Is something wrong Rage?" she asks

"I think I know where the Changelings are." Rage says "I have reason to believe they are on Mobius, my suspicions were further encouraged when a mysterious man in black armor told me that soon all of Mobius would be under _Her _control."

"Sounds serious…" Celestia sighs "You and your friends must leave at once, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor and I can protect Equestria."

"As you wish Celestia." Rage says grabbing Twilight and heading to find where the others were waiting for them.

**Angel Island**

**12:00 (PM)**

Jack and Barry were playing a game of Magic while Fluttershy was with some chao, Christain was reading a book, Icezer was playing SS in chess and Ace was laying in the grass sleeping with the others not far off.

"I win." Jack says

"How so?" Barry asks "It's my turn"

"Well I tap 2 mountain to play singing spear to take your remaining 2 life." Jack says putting the card down

"Oh come on! I almost had you this time!" Barry yells

"I still had all 20 life." Jack sighs

"Whatever…right before I was going to use Pact of Darkness." Barry grutns

"Speaking of which," he says looking over to Icezer who was looking at the chess board.

"Checkmate." He says to SS moving his bishop "I win."

"Good game Icezer." He says shaking the icy blue hedgehog's hand

"Icezer!" Jack calls

"Busy!" he replies

"fine. Christain!" he yells and the grey hedgehog looks up "I was wondering why is it Rage hates the Darkness so much, it seems like he is very emotional about it."

"Well you see…" Christain sighs marking the page and closing his book "Rage lost everything to darkness as a kid, his mom died when he was 3 by his father Justin. He and his brothers were adopted by some foxes who were later killed when he was 12 by Nix who was controlling another… he kidnapped Icezer and Xage but left Rage who later battled him only to lose then became a Chaos Guardian… he lost everything to the darkness so I can't blame him for holding a grudge." He explains

"Wow must have been a harsh life." Barry says

"Yeah…"Christain says as Rage and Twilight land

"Well how did everything go?" Fluttershy asks as Rage's chao runs over to him and he picks the small red chao up.

"Pack your bags… we are going to Mobius." Rage says

"but Rage that place is under Chrysalis' power!" Ace says

"I know but our friends are in danger." Rage says "I don't know who but a figure approached me back in Canterlot and told me slowly The Freedom Fighters are falling under her control."

"Chrysalis'?" Fluttershy asks

"I don't know all it said was her." Rage answers with a sigh

"We should assume the worst and say it was her. I think we should go with it. If what the figure says is true then it won't be long until The Freedom Fighters are defeated. If that happens and Chrysalis controls them then they will have some forces that even we would have trouble with." Christain speaks up

"So it's settled then." Rage looks at them "we leave now." He looks at the Master Emerald asit glows and in a flash Angel Island is gone

Down below in Ponyville Trixie was watching the island disappear "So Twilight and her friends are going to the rescue huh? Not if The Great and Powerful Trixie has anything to say about it!" she laughs vanishing

**Mobius: Freedom Fighters HQ**

**15:31 (3:31 PM)**

Hikari, Wind, Sonic, Tails, Sally, Amy, Espio, Axel, Roter, Omega Rez and Eggman and Blade were standing with Cream, Vanilla, Cheese, Big and other Mobians behind them cowering as they hear the door getting banged in.

"Alright guys…" Hikari says "This is out last stand! We won't go down without a fight!"

"Eliminate all hostiles." Omega says as his right hand switches for a machine gun as the door busts open and an army of Changelings rush in

"Attack!" Hikari yells charging with his sword. Omega begins to fires away with Eggman who was in the same walker suit he used when he freed Shadow from Prison Island. Sonic began using homing attacks and other moves to ward off the attacking forces.

"I'm scared mom." Cream says hididng her face in Vanilla as they watch the Changelings begin to overwhelm them. Soon the forces had made the Freedom Fighters give in and that was when Chrysalis and Rena walked into the room.

"My my you Freedom Fighters put up more of a fight then I thought." Rena says

"But it seems it was for nothing." Chrysalis chuckles

"Damn you!" Hikari spits "You won't get away with this!"

"Yeah who's gonna stop me?" Chrysalis asks

[Music: Knight of the Wind-Instermental- by Crush 40]

Suddenly a flash of light appears and a swarm of Gravity Chaos Spears hit the Changelings forcing them to the ground as Rage appears from a green flash and the others a second later. "That would be us."

"Gah! You lot again!" Chrysalis spits

"Rage!" Tails says

"Dad you came!" Hikari cheers

"Give up Chrysalis there is no way you can take on all of us." Silver Sunshine says his arms crossed

"Noah?!" Chrysalis yells as she looks back and a large panda breaks through the door

"What?" he yells

"Where are the Dark Spawns you said you could get!" she yells

"They're here!" he says extending an arm and a swarm of Dark Spawns leap in front of the downed Changelings.

"Those won't do you any good Chrysalis." Barry sighs

"Just give up it's over you have nowhere to run." Sonic says

"It's not over." Chrysalis says "You'll see soon you will all serve the will of darkness! Especially you Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog!" she swears before she and the Changlings vanish into darkness with Rena and Noah.

"I'd love to see the day when that happens!" Rage says before she was gone. When they were gone Rage looks at the Freedom Fighters "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine thanks to you guys." Tails says

"Your time couldn't have been better." Espio says bowing to them "You have our thanks."

"I haven't seen anything like those Changelings before… what are they?" Blade asks

"They are best left at enemies." Rage says "What they really are is of no concern to this world…at least not yet."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sonic asks

"It means that right now all that you need to know is they are not friendly." Twilight says

"So did you guys come here to help?" Wind asks

"Actually yeah." Christain says "We came following Chrysalis and Rena the two leaders."

"What about that big panda?" Espio asks

"Who Noah? He's nothing more than one of their lackeys." Rage scoffs "Not much of a threat alone."

"So what's the status right now?" Rage asks Eggman

"Not good that's for sure. They have most of the planet under control, only two places remain free, here at Knothole and Westside City are still free." The scientist replies

"Westside should be fine withal the defense systems that Icezer made and Mason is there with the remaining GUN forces as well for extra protection." Hikari says "Wind and I came when we heard that The Freedom Fighters were in trouble."

"Alright so we have a sense on where everything stands how about Shadow has anyone seen him?" Rage asks

"Shadow is one of Chrysalis' allies." Omega says "He has not shown himself in battle yet."

"So what do we do now?" Tails asks

"It might be a good idea to have everyone rest." Applejack says "After all we have a mighty big battle ahead of us."

"Applejack is right we need to be in the best shape we can if we are going to take Chrysalis and The Changelings down once and for all." Ace yawns

"Then it's settled for now we rest. Tomorrow we begin taking back Mobius." Rage looks at the others with a nod as they separate to do their own things

Night comes and goes for the heroes and soon morning comes. For all the night was unnerving for they knew the battle before them could not end without something going wrong. Rage was sitting on the edge of Angel Island awaiting the others when Christain approaches him.

"This is it Christain…" Rage says to him

"Yeah…" he says

"I want you to do me a favor…" Rage looks at the gray hedgehog "If something happens to me… please keep Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie and Rarity safe for me."

"You almost sound like you're going to end up dead Rage." Christain says

"I might." Rage sighs "If I do at least I know… I have fought bravely." He smiles

"Your mom would be proud of you Rage." Christain smiles

"Yeah… she would." Rage smiles watching Tails come up

"Everything is ready Rage." He says "The others are getting around."

"Thanks Tails." Rage sighs as Sonic walks up

"So this is it huh?" he asks

"Yeah," Rage replies as Chip flies up next to Sonic

"Chip?" he asks

"Yeah Sonic?" he asks

"Go with Rage." The blue hedgehog says

"Why?" the small creature asks

"Because… I know this will be my last fight…" Sonic sighs

"Don't say that Sonic!" Chip says

"Sorry but… after the last battle I am dead as is." He sighs "But I am going to go down fighting not laying in bed waiting for the wounds to kill me."

"Sonic…" Rage, Chip and Tails all says silently

"You could have told us." Rage says

"That way we could help." Tails sighs

"Don't worry about me." Sonic says "It's been a good life. Just keep in the wind and maybe you can find my spirit inside…" he says looking to the skies

"Well…time to go." Twilight says walking up the others behind her

"Ready Chip?" Rage asks

"Ready." He says landing on Rage's shoulder

"Alright guys this is it… let's make it count!" he says as they look at the large castle bellow… Chrysalis' Castle.

"This has been way past due…" Young Rage says "I am just about fed up with Chrysalis' bull shit."

"We all are." Rainbow Dash says "I have had enough!"

"We're in this together guys... ready Rage?" Icezer asks and his crimson brother nods,

"Get ready Chrysalis…. It all ends here!" he says with a determined flare in his eyes as the group leaps from Angel Island and runs full force to the stronghold holding their target.

**To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 14:Heart

**Chapter 14: Heart**

_Last Time Rage was approached by a mysterious figure in black armor who told him about The Freedom Fighters slowly losing to Chrysalis. The heroes head to Mobius and meet up with the remaining Freedom Fighters and now are ready to make their advance on Chrysalis' fortress!_

"Get ready Chrysalis…it all ends here!" Rage says as the group charges full force for the fortress. As they closed in they notice Dark Spawns guarding the entrance.

"I'll handle the doors!" Jaden says "Let the will of justice purge those deemed unholy, let the lightning of creation be the hammer of judgment! Arc-Nova 94: Judgment Strike!" he yells as a large light blue wave hits the Dark Spawns making them disappear in a flash of blue light. Jaden then uses a blast of energy to blow the doors wide open.

"Nice work Jaden." Icezer says as they enter to see more enemies awaiting them.

"oh my." Ace says

"On guard!" Rage says as they begin slaughtering the Dark Spawns

"Come on this is too easy!" Jack says

"It's child's play!" Barry smiles

"Awe that was no fun." Xage says "Hardly even a fight."

"Ugh!" Sonic was heard grunting and the group looks over to him… in his chest was a frozen limb belonging to UCB…

"Sonic!" Amy yells

"Well, well, well look who decided to show up… The Freedom Fighters." He chuckles extracting the limb and switching it back to a hand making Sonic's dead body hit the ground

"It has been a long time UCB." Rage says

"It has hasn't it Rage Chaotic…" UCB smiles "Here to kill us are you?"

"No just stop you." Rage replies with a smirk

"Well you will not make it past me." He smiles

"You know I thought you'd have learned the last time we fought…" Rage sighs

"Huh?" UCB asks as Rage glows

"You cannot block Ultima Chaos…" he says blasting him away. "Come on guys." Rage says as they continue up the stairs to the throne room but are stopped by Eclipse

"If you wish to go any farther you must defeat me." Eclipse says

"Leave this one to me." Christain says drawing his Shadowbreaker

"Christain the Dark? You think you have a chance against me?" Eclipse asks

"I am not Christain the Dark anymore Eclipse. The name is Christain the Hedgehog I belong with the light now!" Christain yells leaping for Eclipse "Take this!" he yells swinging for the awaiting foe but fails as Eclipse flash steps away.

"Too slow!" he says kicking Christain to the ground.

"Christain you can do it!" Applejack yells

"Come on Christain you know you are no match for me." Eclipse laughs before gagging as a blade of ice goes through his chest and he looks to see Icezer holding the other end with a frown on his face.

"Enough out of you…" the icy blue hedgehog says removing the blade

"h-how?" Eclipse gags "You…bastard."

"Leave him." Icezer says "We have more important things to do."

"When did Icezer get so serious?" Rage asks

"Dunno but it's helpful." Ace replies as they reach the door to the throne room.

"Alright let's go!" Jack says ready to bust the door open

"Hold it." Rage says stopping him "I want to go in alone first… I want to try and talk some sense into Chrysalis."

"Rage are you crazy she'll kill you!" Twilight yells

"I got through to her before…" Rage sighs "While trying to save you… I know where she comes from and maybe a little heart to heart can help her."

"What do you plan to do?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Just trust me…" Rage sighs "But if you hear a fight break out do not hesitate to come in." Rage looks at them "Wish me luck." he smiles opening the door.

Inside Chrysalis was on a throne and looks up with the two Changelings turning their heads. "You!" she yells "Where are your friends? What are you doing?" she looks at him as the two guards approach him

"Chrysalis I am not here to fight you." Rage says

"Really? Then explain fighting your way up here!" she yells

"Chrysalis believe me when I say I would rather discuss this if possible beside fight." He says

"Bullshit you haven't thought like that before so what makes you change your mind now?!" she yells

"Remember back in Equestria?" Rage asks "When I told you about how I know where you come from?" Rage asks "You flew away without saying anything… I knew then you still had a heart… this whole time I thought you were a heartless lunatic who just wanted to take the land over for her race I was too blind to see you were just desperate. Please let us discuss this instead of fight." Rage begs

"I want proof." She says "Take your sword and throw it on the ground."

"If that is what you want." Rage says summoning his sword and throwing it on the ground

"So what is it you want to discuss?" she asks bitterly

"You want Mobius because your kind needs a world to call your own right?" Rage asks

"You don't know what it's like! Wandering the darkness fidning a place you can call home." Chrysalis spits

"you're right I don't but…I know this is not how you would like to get it done right?" he asks "You'd rather find a world where you can settle without the need to conquer it." Chrysalis remains silent

"You're right…" she sighs "All I want is what's best for my people."

"And I don't blame you Chrysalis… look what if I told you I know somewhere you and your kind can live in peace together?" Rage asks her

"I wish it would be possible." She sighs "If there was such a world."

"There is." Rage answers "I know of a world that has been abandoned a world on the edge of light. A world that you can have."

"you do?!" she asks

"Yes but there is some conditions." Rage says

"What is it?" she asks

"You will not invade Equestria or other worlds again, you will not show hostility towards other worlds either." Rage says

"What is in it for us?" she asks

"If you do so I will offer my protection to you when you are in need." Rage answers

"What is this world like?" Chrysalis asks

"here." Rage says using his magic to form a mist showing pictures of the world. Lush forests, beautiful rivers and mountains…

"It would be…perfect." She smiles at the thought of finally having a place she and her people could call their own.

"Well?" Rage asks holding his hand out and she stand up and meets it with a shake

"It's a deal Rage." She says "Thank you… but why would you do this for us after what we have done to you and your friends?"

"Chrysalis… I hate it when I have to watch people like you… darkness takes everything from you and your people and you see the only way to save them is by using the strong power that brought you to ruin. It's just horrible, I would rather help save you instead of force your demise." He answers opening a portal to the world he had promised as she calls the changelings in and Rage's friends walk up to him

"So this is good bye then." Twilight asks

"Actually…" Chrysalis smiles "Rage… friends of Rage you are welcome to visit if you want. You will be welcome."

"And the same for you Chrysalis as long as you keep true to your word." Rage answers

"Thank you." She says "I will not forget this."

"Good luck." Icezer says

"And stay out of trouble." Fluttershy adds as the portal closes.

"Wow, so that's that huh?" Jack asks

"Yeah…" Ace says

"but…Sonic…" Amy sniffs

"He was a brave hedgehog…" Tails sighs

"He died a heroes death… and we need to finish what we started for him!" Hikari says

"We need to stop Dex and Rena!" Wind agrees

"So do you think Chrysalis will stay true to her word?" Chip asks Rage

"Yeah." Rage answers "So what will you do now Chip? Without Sonic?"

"Honor his last wish for me and stick with you…if you're okay with that." Chip answers

"Fine by me." Rage says

"Yahoo!" he cheers landing on his shoulder "Chocolate?" he asks pulling out a chocolate bar

"Sure thing." Rage says taking a bit and eating some

**To be continued**


	16. Chapter 15: Laments

**Chapter 15: Laments**

**A/N: okay before we begin I need to get something off my chest on a certain "Guest" and you know who you are. I do not delete your reviews because I can't handle it I delete them because all reviews under the name "Guest" I remove for the simple reason of if you cannot identify yourself you are more than likely just a lonely troll who enjoys putting others stories and characters down to make you yourself feel better. You are not the only one who is removed I remove about 13 to 20 mixed reviews under the name of "Guest" each chapter. Second if you want to get on my OC being a Gary Stu then here's an idea go make one yourself and I will tell you this; 98% of all Sonic OC's are Gary Stu/ Mary Sues or just recolors so go make a Sonic OC that is none of these and prove me wrong with a story. Second you complain about Sonic's death well that throws you out under the bus and tells me you did not read anything. If you had read Chapter 12 you would know that he was already mortally injured before going into battle against Chrysalis also UCB is not dead just disrupted. He cannot be killed so easily the only thing that Rage or anyone can do is disrupt his form which forced him to rebuild his body. As for Chrysalis I will give you that she seemed to turn over a new leaf too easily and I will take the blame for that, I should have focused more on her emotional instability that started when Rage confronted her back in Chapter 3. I will go more in depth in this chapter. Now that I have that off my chest why don't we start with the real stuff huh?**

Chrysalis sat in the throne of her new castle in her new world. Though touched by the fact Rage had helped her she was still reflecting on everything… Rage did know and understand her position she had used the Darkness for the better of her people and in doing so blocked out any care for what happens to others.

When he had mentioned his story to her back in Equestria she felt the guilt inside her surface. She flew away with no answer because she knew Rage was right and had a point… she was not the only one others had been through similar situations and he had to risk his life for his family almost like she had risked her life for her people. After that when she looked at the castle that stood in Canterlot she felt the guilt and regret surface inside her. The thing was she had to keep strong with Rena and Eclipse around afraid they would take her spot and command her people of she showed any signs of weakness. The truth was this whole time she was in denial about everything, from the first time she met Rage years ago she slowly understood that he was like her protecting what matters to him. All she ever wanted was to protect and save her people… when she looked to the darkness she lost all reason and thought the only way was by conquering another world already populated.

She had lost her sense of truth in her desire for what was best for her people. She cared for them and that was all that mattered to her much like how for Rage the safety of Mobius and Equestria are all that matters to him, he put aside his own selfish agenda for others because he cared. She couldn't do anything to mend the pain she had caused to others. But for her she knew at least if she needed to she had someone to talk to…someone who understood her situation.

As for the heroes they stood at a grave engraved 'Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero of Mobius' rain was slowly falling for the funeral of the blue hero and the sorrow was in the air as the casket was lowered Amy cried and most could not even look at it. Rage himself felt like it was his fault Sonic was dead. "I shouldn't have let him come…" he says to himself "If I made him stay he'd still be here!"

"Rage?" Fluttershy asks "I something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Rage answers making the yellow Pegasus look at him

"Rage… you seem more upset then you should be… please tell me what's wrong." She says softly trying to comfort him

"I said I am fine." Rage answers before walking off rather quickly. Rainbow Dash had noticed what happened and walked up to Fluttershy

"What's with him?" she asks

"I wish I knew…" Fluttershy sighs "He won't tell me."

"Well perhaps he will tell me!" Rainbow Dash smiles "I'll go talk to him."

"Thanks Dash." Fluttershy replies with a soft smile as the prismatic Pegasus takes off to catch up with Rage.

"Rainbow?" he asks surprised by her sudden appearance next to him

"Rage is something wrong?" she asks

"No…" he answers looking firmly straight ahead.

"Are you sure?" she asks

"Yes I am sure." He grumps before just vanishing.

"Rage?" Rainbow asks with a frown "What's gotten into him?" she asks thinking about what could be on the Chaos Guardian's mind as she returns to the others who look at her.

"Well?" Rarity asks

"I…don't know he didn't talk to me." Rainbow sighs

"It must be pretty personal or bad if he won't even tell Rainbow Dash about it." Twilight says

"I wonder what's got him all worked up." Applejack thinks aloud

"It might just be nothing." Tails suggests

"Are you kidding tails?!" Icezer asks "It must be pretty big if Rage won't tell anyone."

"He's not the one to take on hurt alone." Christain says "At least not anymore…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Twilight asks curious to Christain's response

"If you all remember Rage used to be a lone wolf." Christain answers

"That's right," Applejack says stepping up "Y'all remember he used ta not let us help him with anything."

"Yeah, always trying to take on the problems alone." Rainbow Dash sighs thinking back to the times after they first met.

"He was sooo crazy back then!" Pinkie says

"Right, it took him a near death experience to open his heart up and accept the help of others." Twilight smiles as she remembers him running off to face the once evil Christain by himself

"He was always like that." Icezer says "When it came to his duty as a Chaos Guardian he always said it was his burden to bare alone."

"Yeah, he was rather stubborn about even letting me help sow his clothing back together after a fight." Rarity sighs

"But right now we need to let him sort it out for some time." Xage steps in "We may just be better off letting him calm down and think things through."

"So what will you do now Amy?" Ace asks the girl

"I'll tell you what." She says fury in her eyes "I am going to make them pay for what they did to my Sonic!" she screams grabbing her hammer

"Remind me to never piss that chick off Jack." Barry says looking at Amy's outburst

"Right back at ya." Jack responds

Over in The Acorn Kingdom Rage was walking up to the doorway into the castle before knocking. The guard opens the shutter and asks him "What do you want?"

"I need to speak with Princess Sally, it is important." Rage answers

"Princess Sally is not taking visitors right now, be gone!" the guard answers

"She can't make time for some news from The Freedom Fighters?" Rage asks

"When you put it that way…" the guard sighs opening the door and letting the red hedgehog in. The guard escorts him to the throne room where Sally and King Acorn sat

"Guard who is this you bring to my court?" King Acorn asks

"This red hedgehog claims he brings news from The Freedom Fighters." The guard replies and the king dismisses him

"Who are you hedgehog? You look familiar." Sally says

"I am Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, I am the Chaos Guardian." Rage answers in a grave tone "And I bring very grave news…" he sighs pulling out Sonic's rings "Sonic…." He pauses and sniffs "is gone…"

"What?!" Sally screams in horror "That can't be true!" she yells "It can't!"

"I wish I could believe the same." Rage sniffs "I should go." He says swiftly getting up and turning around

"Wait!" King Acorn says but Rage was already gone… he had returned to Angel Island where he sat atop one of the mountains looking down his mind on what had happened…

"I am a fool." He sniffs "I let Sonic come to battle instead of makinghimrest and heal…it's my fault he's dead… all my fault…" he cries

(elsewhere)

Rena, Eclipse, and Dex were looking at a screen that showed Rage on it. "looks like he's finally broken down Rena." Eclipse says

"It does…" UCB's voice comes from nowhere as he forms as a Lighting Chaos Beast

"UCB? You're alive?" Rena asks "But I saw Rage…"

"He didn't kill me, he only disrupted my body, he was right there is no way I can block an Ultima Chaos power it will disrupt my form every time but… each time I regenerate faster! Soon it will not matter!"

"Come to think of it… that actually makes sense." Dex replies

"So if Rage is so broken fighting him will be easier correct?" Noah asks

"Of course it will be! He will be thinking too much about Sonic's death." UCB says as if it were obvious

**Somewhere on Mobius**

Rage was inside a small cave where he was putting on a cloak that was half gray and half dark purple. He glows changing himself into his Blood Form despite what Chatoix told him. "This way… Nobody will know who I am…" he says in a deep voice putting the hood on the cloak up before leaving.

On Angel Island The mane 6 were looking grim as Tikal transported them back to Equestria. "What about Rage?" Fluttershy asks

"We cannot locate him…" Tikal sighs "Whatever happened it must have really upset him, Chatoix told me he's gone completely under the radar."

"You can't find him from his Chaos Energy?!" Rainbow asks

"We tried." Knuckles says "We couldn't find him through that either… whereever he is he is masking his energy and presence… he clearly doesn't want to be found."

"But… what if Rena attacks?" Fluttershy asks "Rage is the only one who stands a chance against her."

"I don't know…" Tikal sighs "I have never seen this kind of behavior from Rage in the years that he has taken Knuckles' place… whatever happened he must really be beat up about it…"

"I hope he is okay…" Applejack sighs looking out over the edge of the island

"He will be fine." Twilight reassures them

"I hope so…" Christain sighs.

**To be continued**


	17. Chapter 16: A Hero in the Shadows

**Chapter 16: A hero in the shadows…**

**Replies**

"**The Guest": first of all "The Gust" real original, second off I wasn't referring to books I was referring to the chapter in this book. I have seen all kinds of people on the internet that cannot comprehend simple statements. If I wanted you to go back and read the third book I would tell you to "go back and read the third book." If I wanted you to go read the third chapter of THIS story I would say "go read the third chapter". Second I never said you were putting me down dipshit I was referring to your use of Gary Stu if you read it you were told to make your own Sonic OC that is not a Gary Stu/Mary Sue or recolor like 98% of Sonic OC's are AND add a story with it proving he/she is not a Gary Stu/ Mary Sue. Otherwise you have no right to criticize on the stories or OCs. Whether it's by me or some guy named Generic User for all I care! So as I said before do that and then get back to me otherwise you have little ground for argument having no proof of knowledge with OC and story creation while I do. Prove me wrong and I will recognize it but until then your comments are as worthless as the keyboard you typed it on.**

**Now as for decode9 I cannot tell you for sure if Sparj is Gary Stu/ Mary Sue or not because I do not have significant information on him/her.**

Twilight and her friends sat in the court of Harmony looking at the empty spot where Rage's cutie mark sat. Three months had gone by and they hadn't seen a trace of the Chaos Guardian.

"Rage must have abandoned us." Twilight sighs

"No way!" Rainbow Dash yells "Rage would never do that!"

"It's been 3 months Rainbow Dash! We haven't seen him in Three Months! No one has not even his own brothers!" Rarity says

"That doesn't mean he abandoned us!" Rainbow Dash yells back when SS runs in panting

"Guys come quick! We have Dark Spawns closing in on our position!" he pants and the six leap up and follow him

Somewhere in outside of Ponyville on a bluff stood Rage in the cloak he had put on. Next to him was Chip who was on his shoulder. "Are you going to go back Rage" he asks

"How can I?" Rage asks "I let Sonic die… I should have made him stay back but instead I was too careless! He's dead and it's my fault!" he sighs when a scream is heard. From Ponyville and Rage looks closely to see what was happening. "Dark Spawns!" he says

"Are you going to do anything?!" Chip asks

"…" Rage was silent "…"I have to." He finally says running down

Meanwhile in Ponyville the others were doing what they could to fend of the large number of dark spawns but they were becoming tired and the Dark Spawns never seemed to stop coming! "We can't win at this rate!" Xage says zapping a Dark Spawn "There is too many!" he pants

"I know!" Ace says…

"Licht Reigen!" a voice calls and the group looks to the air to see a figure in a cloak half dark grey and half dark purple with the hood up holding a bow that released a rain of energy arrows hitting the Dark Spawns making them disappear.

"Who?" Twilight asks as the figure lands in front of them facing away. "Who are you?"

"A friend…" was all the figure says turning and the group could see what looked like a dark red face and amber eyes

"You saved us thank you." Icezer says

"It was no big deal." The figure says

"R-Rage?" Rainbow Dash asks looking at him

"What did you say?" Twilight asks

"Did you just call him Rage?" Applejack asks

"Rage is that you?" Rainbow Dash asks but the figure stood still saying and doing nothing

"Just who are you?" Rarity asks

"…someone from the dark…" the figure says

"You're lying." Christain says "You have no trace of darkness on you. What is your name?"

"My name?" the figure asks and Christain nods "My name is of no importance." He says turning his back again

"Of no importance?!" Ace asks "But how can we speak properly to you if we don't know your name?"

The figure stood there a minute before turning again "My name… is Shade."

"Thank you for saving us Shade." Applebloom says, she and her friends were next to Applejack who had been protecting them from the onslaught

"…" Shade stood silently "I should go…" he says turning but Rainbow Dash stopped him

"Hold up!" she says looking at him "can we at least thank you properly?"

"…" Shade stood silent "Very well… if you insist." He finally says with a sigh "I will await your return in the Library… wherever it may be." He answers walking towards The Palace of Friendship

"Rainbow Dash what in Equestria are you thinking?!" Applejack asks

"I know this might sound strange but… guys I think that's Rage!" she says

"That's impossible Rainbow Dash." Twilight says "he can't be Rage. Rage does not dress like that for one and Rage uses a sword not a bow!"

"But Rage does have a bow!" Rainbow Dash says "He showed it to me once it is just like his Blade of Chaos just… a bow! And that looked just like it!"

"I understand how you feel Rainbow but… we need to face reality… Rage isn't coming back…"

Meanwhile in the Palace of Friendship's library Shade AKA Rage was sitting with Chip on his shoulder. "Rage Sonic's death was not your fault. Even if you told him to stay back you know how he is… he wouldn't have stayed back anyways. After all that was months ago! You should tell your friends the truth… they need you Rage! Have your forgotten Rainbow Dash? Have you forgotten that Rena and Eclipse are still out there?!"

Rage looks at Chip "…" he was silent for a minute "…you're right…" he finally sighs "I should apologize and tell them the truth…"

"That's the spirit Rage!" Chip says before hiding as the others walk in and Rage puts the hood back up

"Shade…" Rainbow begins

"Hold that thought." He says "There is something I want to tell you…" he sighs

"I think I know…" Rainbow says walking over to him and grabs his hood

"RAINBOW!" her friends yell as she puts it down to reveal… Rage's face only in his Blood Form "RAGE?!" the all gasp… there was a silence for a minute before the mane six hugged him tightly crying.

"We thought you had abandoned us!" Twilight cries

"I'm sorry…" Rage sighs "It's just I felt like Sonic's death was my fault this whole time and… Chip helped me finally come to my senses…"

"Rage… Sonic's death was never your fault. You weren't there but we tried to encourage him to stay back." Icezer says

"But he was too stubborn." Xage sighs with his arms crossed

"We were worried so much about you." Christain says "Why would you just leave like that."

"It's complicated." Rage replies "Has there been anything from Chrysalis?" he asks

"Only a letter." Twilight says handing it to him "It was for you."

"Thanks." Rage says taking it and opening the envelope "Dear Rage, I would like to thank you for your kindness towards not only me but my people as well. Though enemies you gave us this land and we are ever so grateful for it. I know there is no way I can mend the wounds of the past but the least I can do is say that if you or Equestria is in need of an ally my people and I will be happy to lay our lives down to help you."

"I should pass this on to Celestia…" he comments

"But Rage we missed you so much please don't go already!" Fluttershy says

"I never said I would go now." Rage smiles warmly "Heh, I won't just leave again like that… if I knew it would hurt you all that much I'd have comeback sooner but I guess… I was caught up in my own misery."

"Well all that matters now is you're back." Twilight says "Now then we've got a big day ahead of us everypony!"

"We do?" Rage asks

"Yeah, it's time for The Summer Sun Celebration in Canterlot, we are leaving in an hour." Rainbow Dash says

"Oh how could I forget?!" Rage sighs hitting himself on the head "We should be getting to the station then, don't want to be late."

**To be continued**


	18. Chapter 17: Trouble at the Celebration

**Chapter17: Trouble at the Celebration**

_My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, but you should know that by now. Thanks to Chip I finally came to my senses and rejoined my friends just in time for the Summer Sun Celebration, This year like the last one I was at Celestia wants me to perform my 7 Chaos technique I learned while Rainbow Dash was teaching me how to fly. I still need to know what happened to the others that Chrysalis was with, Rena, Eclipse, UCB, Dex we haven't heard from them since their defeat on Mobius 3 months ago. But what are they waiting for? I am not sure what they have planned but it's giving me an uneasy feeling that's for sure._

**Canterlot; Train Station**

**14:22 (2:22 PM)**

The train that the group was in arrives and Shining Armor meets the heroes with a bow. "Welcome back you guys." He says as Twilight gives him a hug. "How have things been?"

"Interesting to say the least." Rarity says

"Yeah you know us never a dull moment." Icezer says getting a small laugh from the others. Fluttershy soon notices that Rage had a distant look on his face,

"Is something bothering you Rage? She asks him and he shakes his head looking at her snapping back into reality.

"I've got a lot on my mind." He answers "From Sonic's death, if Chrysalis is doing okay… Why Chatoix hasn't made any attempt to contact me."

"Since when did you care about Chrysalis?" Shining Armor asks

"That is something that can wait until all the Princesses can hear as well." Twilight answers

"Come on let's get settled in, we've got a long day ahead of us." Rage suggests

"Sounds like a good idea." Rarity says "Spike, darling will you get my bags?" she asks looking at the young dragon

"Yes ma'am!" he says before vanishing into the train's cargo car and coming out with a large wagon full of bags of all sizes, colors, and shapes.

"Jeez Rarity we are only gonna be here a couple a days, it's not like we're stuck here." Applejack comments on her friend's bulky load.

"You can never be too careful Applejack." She replies

"Then you might wanna help Spike out." Rainbow Dash comments "Because I don't think his face is supposed to turn that color." The others look to see the dragons face bright red from trying to lift so much. Twilight sighs as she takes some off with her magic and sets them on the ground. Spike wheezes for a bit before giving Twilight a thumbs up indicating he was thankful for what she had done though he could not say it yet.

"Still that might be a little much." Rainbow Dash comments

"Come on guys why don't we go get settled in?" Rage suggests

"yeah,we have a long next few days ahead of us." Twilight replies.

"Well , well, well if it isn't Rarity and Rage…." Fancy Pants smiles walking up to the group with Prince Blueblood.

"Oh why how do you do?" Rarity smiles

"It's good to see you again Fancy Pants." Rage says with a hoof shake "What brings you and your friend here?"

"Well if you must know we were walking down the street talking when we saw the train. So we decided to come and say hello." Fancy Pants replies

"Thank you Fancy Pants it's good to see you and uh…" Rage smiles pausing awkwardly not knowing the stallion's name.

"Oh right where are my manners," Blueblood chuckles "My name is Prince Blueblood I am Celestia's Cousin. It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Burning Rage, Guardian of Equestria, Keeper of The Chaos Emeralds." Blueblood extends his hoof for a hoofshake which Rage greets

"The pleasure is mine." Rage says shaking the stallions hoof "And, please just call me Rage, the whole titles thing makes my skin crawl. Besides, I am not really a 'Prince' Celestia just calls me that…give me more attention than I'd like but…"

"But?" Fancy Pants asks

"…I understand why she gave me the title and I respect her wishes." Rage finishes looking up to the castle

"I see." Blueblood replies "So she just named you a Prince when you first met? Seems pretty shady."

"What? No!" Rage replies "She didn't give me the title until after I helped her sister return to normal from an old foe of mine resurrecting Nightmare Moon! It's not like I do much either… she says it is because she used to believe because I am an Alicorn I must have been royalty."

"Is that not the case?" Fancy Pants asks

"No," Rage responds with a frown "Actually the reason I am an Alicorn is because a Unicorn body cannot hold the sheer amounts of Chaos Energy I have but an Alicorn can. Let's just say if I was a Unicorn… I would more than likely blow up from the overload of power within my body. The only way to get rid of it is by releasing it and let's say that the result of that wouldn't be pretty…" Rage finishes and the others look at him unable to process what he said, except for Twilight.

"In English please?" Blueblood asks

"If I was a Unicorn there would be a large explosion." Rage sighs

"Should we leave them to get settled in Blueblood they must have loads of work to do." Fancy Pants asks "Besides… my head hurts."

"Agreed, farewell." Blueblood says as they depart. After gathering their things the mane 6 and Rage head for Canterlot Castle where they would be staying.

**Canterlot Castle**

**15:00 (3:00 PM)**

The seven friends enter the castle and they were almost instantly greeted by some guards who kindly took their bags. "Twilight!" Cadence says as she runs over to the young Alicorn Princess from the small couch that she had been sitting on with a pony tending to her hoof. The two do their greeting that they had used since Twilight was a filly as Fluttershy heads for the garden, Rarity to her room, Rainbow and Applejack went off talking and Pinkie headed back to town. Rage however went up and greeted Luna and Celestia.

"How are you doing Rage?" Celestia asks

"I am doing fine, Princess Celestia how about you and Luna?" Rage replies

"I am doing fine." Celestia smiles

"Me too." Luna adds "Have you heard from you friends in The Chaos Dimension recently?"

"I am afraid not." Rage answers "It worries me too… they have never been so quiet. Not Even Chaotix has received anything from them and they tell him everything."

"That does sound strange…" Luna says as Cadence walks up to the three with Twilight

"It is so nice to see you again Rage." Cadence says with a bright smile

"Same here." Rage says "It is nice to have time to chat when the fate of Equestria is not in the balance"

"Yeah but Rena and her pals are still out there." Twilight says

"True but I have not detected any form of abnormalities in the local space time for the past four months meaning that where ever they are they have not as much as visited Equestria."

"But why would the stay quiet for so long?" Cadence asks "If she is your female opposite Rage then knowing you she would have done something by now."

"I know it bothers me as well… there must be a reason but what…" Rage sighs

"Let's try to focus on The Summer Sun Celebration." Luna says "We can worry about the rest later."

"That's a good idea." Twilight agrees

"Oh by the way." Rage exclaims pulling the letter from Chrysalis out of his bag "This is something I need to read from Queen Chrysalis."

"What does she want?!" Celestia says in anger

"Why in Equestria would she write us?" Luna ask concerned

"Ahem." Rage clears his throat.

_Dear Royal Alicorns of Equestira,_

_ I understand you must be confused as to why I am writing to you. I am writing to you on behalf of all my people to say… we are sorry. Recent events have been food for thought and I came to my senses thanks to a talk I had with Rage. Thanks to him we have found a place to call home and we would like to be at peace with Equestria._

_Regards,_

_Queen Chrysalis_

"Is this true?" Celestia asks and Rage nods

"Chrysalis was lost when their world was consumed by darkness and in turn she used it to find a place they could call home. You see all she wanted was what was best for her people, so I let her and her people settle on a planet that I know has no other inhabitance. It is rather beautiful as well." Rage explains

"What is the name of this planet?" Twilight asks

"Eden." Rage answers

"Well…" Rage yawns "I am going to get some rest… big day tomorrow." He rubs his eyes

"But Rage it's only 3 in the afternoon." Twilight says

"Yeah… and we need to be up before 5 tomorrow for the celebration." Rage answers "After all I am tired."

"I don't blame you." Cadence smiles "you work hard."

"Well I will see you soon." Rage says waving before heading to his room. After unpacking Rage plops on the bed and soon falls asleep.

**Canterlot, Outside the castle**

**05:45 (5:45 AM)**

Celestia, Twilight, Luna, Rage and Cadence stood on the platform used for the celebration with Luna on the side with the moon statue and Celestia the other side with a sun statue. Twilight was in the center with Cadence to her right and Rage to her left in his hedgehog form "Greetings ponies of Equestria and welcome to Canterlot for this year's Summer Sun Celebration we are glad you could come to see this glorious event." Twilight says "Princess Celestia?" she looks at the princess who steps up as she steps back

"Greetings my loyal subjects. It pleases me to see you are all doing so well after such a long time of suffering. I am glad to announce that this is the first Summer Sun Celebration for our news royal member. I know you all know him by now but please kindly welcome Prince Burning Rage our Prince of Unity." She says and looks at Rage as the crowd stomps their hooves and Rage waves embarrassed a little.

"Sister it is time." Luna says

"Right." Celestia says as her horn glows along with Luna's. Slowly the sun comes up and moon sets. When the two were even in the sky. Rage quickly takes off as they started and by the time they were almost at the horizon together seven rings of colorful energy identical to the colors of the Chaos Emeralds lit up the sky as it suddenly turns dark purple startling everypony. The sky then has clouds gather within a swirl as high winds begin blowing accompanying the clouds

"What's going on?" Twilight yells over the winds

"I have no idea!" Rage yells in response as a large glow appears from the center of the maelstrom and a figure drops down floating above everypony. It was soon reveled to be a tall male human. Medium build with long silver hair and glowing red eyes. A fang was sticking out of his mouth which was in a menacing smile while looking at the princesses with a glare nd they then back up scared of the mysterious figure.

"ha ha ha! It's good to be back!" he laughs looking at the cowering ponies and inhales "Ah the sweet smell of fear! You all listening? Good." he smiles "My name is Zero the Reaper I come on behalf of The Empire of Shade to warn you…join us…or else" he looks at the Princesses who still had looks of fear in their eyes as he lands on the ground. Suddenly a Chaos Spear flies past Zero. "Who did that?" he asks turning around. Rage then appeared behind him with his Blade of Chaos in hand as he goes to strike Zero he turns and blocks the blade with his arm. "What do we have here?" he asks as Rage leaps back his blade pointed at the mysterious man. "Interesting…your courage pleases me boy… you have dared to draw your blade against me…"

"Shut up!" Rage yells

"What is your name boy?" Zero asks

"Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, the one who's going to beat your ass." Rage answers

"Those are some big words coming from your mouth Rage." Zero says "Care to test that?"

"I'll show you!" Rage yells leaping to attack again

**To be continued**

**Replies:**

**The Guest: I was going by the over all percent not just fanfiction's. But I will bet if I took the time to go through the Sonic archives and read all the OC stories most would be Gary Stu/Mary Sue but that would take forever. I have read some of Glimpse's stories and I agree there. Second I know my OC is not perfect heck perfection is impossible when you think about it. I will for your constructive criticism. I think I will focus on giving one of my other OC's the spotlight. Probably pick back up my Second Wind fanfic I haven't touched in ages dunno though.**


	19. Chapter 18: Battle! Zero

**Chapter 18: Battle! Zero**

**(POV Rage)**

_Well this should be nice my first Summer Sun Celebration since I first arrived in Equestria… well that I will be here for. Nothing could possibly go wrong! Well, well, well who do we have here Zero? I guess It's time to teach you a lesson!_

**(3****rd**** person)**

[Music: Rage Awakened~Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix]

Rage slices his sword at Zero but before he made contact Zero vanished and reappeared behind Rage kicking him in the back of the head. Rage then swings around to attack again but Zero was once again gone.

"Too slow." Zero's voice echoes as he appears behind Rage and swings another kick but this time Rage ducked it and was able to hit Zero with the back of his sword. Zero flew back before recovering in midair. Zero then closes in on Rage and hits the crimson hedgehog with a blast of shadow energy sending him off.

Rage waited until he had cleared Canterlot before recovering from the attack. This way he didn't have to risk anypony getting hurt. As Rage recovers Zero appears above him ready to smash him into the ground. "Now die!" he says swinging but Rage puts up a Chaos Barricade just in time to defend himself from the attack.

"Chaos Control Counterstrike!" Rage yells as his sword is wrapped in Chaos Energy and he strikes Zero from above sending him into the ground. Rage then lands by the crater that Zero had made from the fall.

"I see." Zero says standing up "So you are a Chaos Guardian." He looks at Rage "We haven't seen one of your kind since The Shadow War. Let me guess… Rage the Hedgehog right?"

"How do you know who I am?" Rage asks

"Your reputation precedes you." Zero says "You are a pain in the ass."

"I thought we were here to fight not make small talk and petty insults." Rage says dismissing his blade

"Fool…" Zero says as he flashes behind Rage and suddenly a gush of blood spews from his shoulder.

"Dammit…" Rage curses "how…did he move so fast?" Rage then uses a cure spell to seal the wound. "Alright… Aero Chaos Vortex!" Rage yells but nothing happened and he looks shocked "The hell?" he asks

"You Chaos is useless Rage, I cut off the natural Chaos energy to the world meaning there is none for you to use or manipulate." Zero smiles

"But… that's impossible!" Rage grunts leaping back to avoid a strike from Zero

"It's over Rage!" Zero smiles forming a spear of dark energy "Now die!" Zero yells throwing it at Rage who puts his hands up to do what he could to block. However…

"Arc-Nova 43: Nova shell!" a voice calls as a barrier of energy covers Rage protecting him.

"What?!" Zero exclaims surprised by the block before being kicked in the back of the head by a rainbow blur then restrained by magic then tied up with ropes.

"Huh?" Rage look to see Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Applejack, and Jaden in front of him "Applejack! Jaden! Twilight! Rainbow!" Rage smiles happy his friends showed up "Thanks."

"Who are you three?" Zero asks

"We are friends of Rage! That is all you need to know." Jaden says

"Zero of the Shade Empire this is your warning, leave Equestria now and never return otherwise we will eliminate you." Twilight says

"Is that so?" Zero smirks "Well that means you will just have to die as well, which is no problem for me."

"You know Zero you always did talk too damn much." Another voice sighs as Christain appeared,

"Well if it isn't Christain the Dark, I haven't seen you in years, come to help an old friend out?" Zero smiles

"Actually I am here to destroy you." Christain responds with a smug grin on his face, making Zero laugh as if it was some joke.

"You helping them?!" he says between laughs "Oh that's rich!" he gasps for air for a second before standing up right again. Christain's glare was now a glare of anger and annoyance over the smug grin he once held,

"SHUT UP!" Christain yells dashing for Zero attempting to punch him but was instead hit by a kick to the feet. Quickly he got back up and hit Zero with a blast of light energy which knocked him to the ground.

"That…was…Light energy!" Zero says astonished by the attack "You actually…" he pants trying to regain his breath from the attacks hard impact.

"Correct Zero, I am part of the light now, I let the darkness go and Nix with it. So if you want to kill Rage then you will have to go through me!" Christain replies

"Don't forget us!" Jaden says as the others join up beside Christain.

Zero stood there for some time thinking, although he knew that this was a battle he could not win. "This isn't over!" he hisses disappearing in a flash of darkness. Christain then walks over and helps Rage up,

[Music end]

"You okay Rage?" he asks

"Yeah thanks to you guys, but how did you know I was in trouble?" Rage asks

"Well after I sensed the Natural Chaos Energy vanish I knew something had to be up so we went to find you." Christain replies

"And it looks like we made it just in time too." Twilight says

"You might have been toast if we hadn't showed up huh?" Rainbow chuckles

"Yeah, thanks you guys really pulled me out of a pickle." Rage smiles rubbing the back of his head "I just want to know how Zero can block the Chaos Energy like that."

"Well back when I forged The Dark Emeralds as the opposite of The Chaos Emeralds centuries ago Zero was born from them, thus naturally he was able to use their power to block the natural Chaos Energy in a large area… however since you destroyed The Dark Emeralds he vanished. But what troubles me is how he can still use that power if you destroyed The Dark Emeralds…" Christain sighs putting a hand on his chin in thought.

"Is it possible somehow they still exist?" Jaden asks making both Rage and Christain look at him then at each other

"You don't think," Rage begins

"Zero was able to restore them like you can restore the Chaos Emeralds?" Christain finishes "And if that's the case then…"

"…We are up against more then we could imagine." Rage finishes

"Okay, you guys lost me Dark Emeralds?" Twilight asks

"The Dark Emeralds…" Christain begins "…Centuries ago I forged them as the opposites of The Chaos Emeralds as a way to combat The Chaos Guardians. They were successful and worked well. However thanks to the rules of balance Zero was also created from the Emeralds together we wiped most of The Chaos Guardians out. But when Rage came along he was able to destroy The Dark Emeralds making Zero flee and I haven't seen him since. The Dark Emeralds like The Chaos Emeralds are very dangerous and in Zero's hands can destroy worlds without question."

"So then Rage will just have to destroy them like he did last time!" Rainbow Dash says

"I am afraid it's not that simple Rainbow." Rage says shaking his head "Zero like me does not need the emeralds to access their power as long as their force is there and unfortunately I do not know how to block off the energy of The Dark Emeralds… so unless we can destroy them we have no chance on defeating Zero."

"Oh…" Rainbow Dash sighs "I see…."

"So what do we do?" Jaden asks

"Right now I think we should plan out next step carefully, if Zero is after us then we need to be ready." Christain says

"I agree with Christain, we cannot let Zero catch us off guard like he did when s showed himself, we have to be ready." Rage agrees

"So why don't we inform the Princess' what has happened and go from there." Twilight suggests

"That is a good idea that way they will help us plan a strategy, hopefully Discord and Nightmare Moon can be of assistance." Rage adds

"Then shell we return to Canterlot?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Yeah," Rage answers

**To be continued**


	20. Chapter 19: The other Rage

**Chapter 19: The other Rage**

**Canterlot Castle**

**14:00 (2:00 PM)**

Rage was speaking to a guard who then walks out of the large room before returning with Celestia, Luna, Discord and Nightmare Moon. "So what is so important?" Luna asks

"It's about the stranger who attacked during the ceremony." Twilight answers,

"And?" Celestia asks

"I have some bad news." Rage groans "Somehow that Zero fellow was able to cut off the natural Chaos Energy in a large area."

"Which means?" Celestia asks

"Zero can prevent Rage from accessing his Chaos powers." Twilight answers making the others look rather shocked

"But Rage, you told me that you can access Chaos no matter what." Discord argues

"You're right I did." Rage answers with a sigh, "But somehow Zero is able to counteract it… I have sent word to Chaotix and with hope he might be able to dig something up in The Archives back in The Chaos Realm."

"What will you do in the meantime?" Nightmare Moon asks "Better yet what will all of you do?"

"Right, without my Chaos Control even if we detect where our enemies are hiding we won't be able to reach them." Rage sighs "But I guess for me I am going to do my best to get anything I can done. But as of right now there is not much we can do at all.

"What a mess…" Celestia sighs

"Don't worry sister, things will begin to turn up soon." Luna says trying to comfort Celestia

"I hope so…" she sighs in reply

"Well, we'll leave you be then." Rage says taking his leave with Twilight next to him. "So, what's your take on this Zero guys Twi?" Rage asks

"Well…" the scholar pony says "I have the reason to believe he might have some affiliation with The Dark Legion but also his own personal reasons for attacking like he did my guess is the empire he claimed he belonged to is enslaving other worlds. What about you Rage?"

"Well on top of what you said, I think his kind have some weakness to Chaos giving the way he cut me off to battle me. My theory is that one of his people once tried to enslave Mobius but was stopped by a Chaos Guardian which when they learned of their weakness to it then developed way to prevent others from using it so that they could have the advantage against Chaos Guardians or other Chaos users." Rage answers

"Well it makes sense." Twilight says thinking about what Rage had just said. "But what are we going to do?"

"I will have to fight him." Rage says "Chaos or not… this is a personal fight something a Chaos Guardian has to do."

"Oh Rage there you go with your my duty alone thing again!" Twilight scoffs "We are your friends and you're not alone, your burdens are ours too."

"It's not like that Twi." Rage sighs "There is more to this then you know… I'd rather not talk about it."

"If you say so…" Twilight sighs as Rage heads off

"I am going to get some rest." He says before returning to the cloud home that he and Rainbow Dash lived in. Rainbow wasn't home making Rage wonder where she was, "Chip?" he asks and the small fox like creature flies out

"Yeah?" he asks

"Have you seen Rainbow Dash?" he asks him

"Oh!" Chip gasps "that's right! There was a man with Dark Gaia and some of his minions who came in and took her away! The man said to tell you to meet him in The Castle of The Two Sisters at nightfall tomorrow. Or her life is forfeit to darkness" Chip says

"What?!" Rage yells outraged "And you didn't try to stop them?!"

"I did!" Chip panics "But I can only do so much Rage!"

"Alright… if it's a fight he wants then it's a fight he'll get…" Rage sighs before walking up to the bedroom. Suddenly he feels strange "Wh- what's going on?" he asks himself before passing out.

**?**

Rage wakes up and looks around to find himself within a large field with red skies. "Wait a minute…" he says "I remember this place…this is my… Inner World… but why am I here?" he asks himself before he sees a large flare in the sky and a large red dragon lands in front of him.

"Greetings, Rage it has been a long time." The dragon says

"Burinjingukaosu…" Rage says crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "I haven't heard from you in nearly 20 years… what's up?"

"You…" the dragon answers

"What do you mean?" Rage asks before he notices his shadow extend and form another version of him just with a gray tint to it. "What the?" he says in shock

"Rage do you know who this is?" the dragon asks and Rage shakes his head no. "Rage this is you…"

"No…" Rage says in denial "That is impossible!"

"Is it?" the hedgehog asks in an icy cold tone "Come on pal… I am your natural instinct."

"My what?" Rage asks

"Rage you are so clueless…" the other Rage sighs "You have locked your natural instinct away since you first became the Chaos Guardian all those years ago… You know the thirst for blood shed… the desire to make others fear your power?"

"You… you mean your my?" Rage stutters

"That's right… every time your little Zero Form is released that is really me taking over…" the hedgehog chuckles

"Is that why I am here? To meet him?" Rage asks

"Forget it Bureinjingukaosu he won't understand it, he is still a child after all." Zero Rage says

"Open your eyes Rage! You're trusting yourself too much!" Bureinjingukaosu roars "When was the last time you called out my true form?"

"I... don't remember…" Rage answers "I guess I just haven't seen the need for it?"

"You may as well let me take him now." Zero Rage sighs "He'll never understand that without you he's nothing." Zero Rage sighs "Especially with his access to Chaos cutoff by Zero!" he snickers

"Maybe you are right Zero Rage, one who understands nothing can know nothing." The old dragon replies

"Well if I recall right Bureinjingukaosu you chose me to wield you. Remember we battled so I could prove myself to you. Now I have no idea why you summoned me here to just tell me about this and judge me. I need to be ready to face Zero." Rage growls

"Then leave," Zero Rage says "But know, the first sign of weakness I detect from you… I am going to take over and then who knows what will happen."

"Rage you are not alone. Remember never hesitate to call on me to aid you." Bureinjingukaosu says as they fade and Rage wakes up on his bed. "Huh?" he asks as he sees Fluttershy looking at him

"Oh you're awake." She says in her shy soft tone

"Fluttershy what are you doing in here?" Rage asks her

"Well, I came to talk to you but then I found you laying on the floor, so I moved you into the bed." The shy Pegasus says "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Rage smiles getting out of the bed "How long was I out?"

"A few hours, it's almost sundown." Fluttershy answers

"R-really?" Rage asks and she nods and he heads to the door quickly "We will have to talk later Fluttershy I have someplace to be, it's important!"

**Castle of the Two Sisters**

**18:45 (6:45 PM)**

Zero was sitting on one of the ruined poles that was on the ground looking out on the entrance. Behind him was Rainbow Dash encased within a metal cage. "Rage won't let you touch me Zero!" she yells at him

"Shut it…" he says with a growl as Rage walks up the stairs and Zero stands "So you finally decided to show up eh?" he smiles

"You know you really stooped low taking Rainbow Dash like that." Rage growls "I hope you are ready to die!"

"Looks like someone grew a pair." Zero chuckles as Rage summons his sword.

"Alright buddy I hope you're ready for this." Rage says to Bureinjingukaosu

"Aare you still talking to that damn thing?" Zero asks "It's like you think that dumb thing is alive or something."

"Burn!" Rage yells glowing with fire energy "Bureinjingukaosu!" he points the blade in the air and in a rush of fire the blade morphs into a dragon wing like shape. "Ryuu Bureinjingukaosu!" he says

"Interesting…" Zero smiles as he forms a large claymore "Now then shell we settle this?"

"You are going to pay for what you have done Zero! When I am done with you I'll make sure there is nothing left!"

[Music: The Only thing I Know For Real~Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance]

Zero was the first to make a move as he leaps for Rage and swings his weapon but misses as Rage leaps back. Zero then follows up with another attack that it blocked by Rage and countered with a low fire attack from Rage. Zero not showing any mercy then leaps high and hits Rage in the arm drawing blood.

"Dark Fission!" Zero calls forming an orb of Dark Energy and launching it at Rage.

"Chaos Control!" Rage yells as he warps away.

"what?!" Zero gasps "Impossible!" he looks around before being hit from behind by Rage's foot. "h-how?" he asks "I cut the Chaos Energy!"

"You can cut the natural energy off but there is one form you can never cut." Rage smiles throwing the green Chaos Emerald in the air.

"Dammit…" Zero curses in his head "I should have figured that bastard would have those!"

"What's wrong?" Rage asks noticing the look on his face "Surely you knew I'd have them. After all I am their guardian remember? What are you too scared to fight now?"

"Die!" Zero yells surprising Rage with an attack making it hard for him to block it but he managed "When I'm done with you that pretty rainbow Pegasus will be mine!" he chuckles

"I won't let you take Rainbow Dash away from me or our friends!" Rage replies blocking another attack with an angered look on his face "Ryuu Bureinjingukaso lend me your power!" Rage calls in an echoing voice

"you're still talking to that damn piece of junk?" Zero asks "What a shame…"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Rage smiles as a large flare of Inferno Chaos surrounds him and out of the blade a red dragon form.

"Who are you?" Zero asks astonished

"I am Bureinjingukaosu…" The Dragon says in an echoing voice "Zero your path ends here and now."

"I don't think so!" Zero yells leaping for and attack but Rage swings his sword and the large dragon attacks his with a fury of claws. Zero was finished off with a strong strike from Rage charging into him. Zero flies back into a wall and hits the ground. He lies there a second before struggling to get up. He uses his claymore to keep himself up right as he coughs up some blood. "Heh… it looks like this is the end of the road for me…" he huffs "But…do not think this is the last of The Dark Legion Rage….Chaotic." he then spits up more blood as he collapses and breaths his last breath. Rage then looks at the red dragon

"Thank you." He says to him

"You trusted me and I aided you as promised Rage." Bureinjingukaosu says "I will return now. Go to Rainbow Dash now." He says before flying back into the sword and it returns to normal as Rage walks up and breaks the cage open. Instantly Rainbow Dash leaps on him and hugs him tightly.

"Thank you so much Rage!" she says "I tried so hard to break it but I couldn't seem to break the cage. I am sorry."

"It's not your fault Dash." Rage smiles "Come one let's get you home."

**To be continued**


	21. Chapter 20: Out of the shadows

**Chapter 20: Out of the shadows**

**A/N: Now I know I have not Updated for over a week and that is because I was on vacation with some family. Second I may be a little more inactive for a while my dog is not doing well and that causes a lot of emotional stress as I am sure any pet owner would know if their pet was in a bad condition. Anyways here is Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 16: Dual Fates Chapter 20: Out of the Shadows...**

Rage returned Rainbow Dash to their home and laid her down on the bed. "Thank you Rage." She says softly

"No need to thank me Rainbow Dash." Rage responds sitting on the edge of the bed holding his front right hoof "Man I haven't had a fight that bad in a while. He may have landed a few hits but they sure hurt."

"Will you be okay Rage?" Rainbow Dash asks

"I'll be fine Dash." Rage replies "I won't need long to recover. You on the other hand… might."

"Rage could you stay here a while?" she asks him

Rage was silent for a while before he responds "Sure" he smiles before patting her on the shoulder "You know for the fastest toughest flier in Equestria you sure are beaten up pretty bad."

_Meanwhile…_

Christain was walking back from the market for Fluttershy when he is stopped by Applebloom "Hay have you seen Rage?"

"Last time I checked he was up at Rainbow Dash's house taking care of her injuries." Christain replies

"Oh darn." She replies

"Is there something I can pass on for you?" Christain asks Applebloom

"Tell him my big sis Applejack needs him." She answers

"Alright Applebloom I will do that." Christain agrees "I need to get these to Fluttershy so I'll see ya later" he says walking back to Fluttershy's cottage.

Christain knocks and Fluttershy opens the door "Oh Christain!" she says inher shy tone "Thank you."

"It's not a big deal." He says putting the grocery sacks on the table. "Well tell me if you need anything." He says leaving the small cottage and heads for Rainbow Dash's home and knocks.

Inside Rage pokes his head up "Who's there?" he asks

"Rage!" Christain yells "It's me!" he hears some movement before the door opens,

"What's up Christain?" Rage asks with a yawn

"Dang Rage you look horrible are you okay? He asks

"I'm fine I was just sleeping." Rage answers "Did you need something?"

"Well it's just that Applejack needs you." Christain answers

"Oh…" Rage yawns "alright I'll go see what she wants."

"How's Rainbow?" Christain asks

"Fine." Rage answers "She will need some time to recover. She sure put up a fight based on her injuries."

**Sweet Apple Acres**

**1 hour later.**

Rage walks up to the barn where Applebloom was "Hay Applebloom!" he calls and the filly looks at him before running over and giving him a friendly hug

"Rage!" She sighs "Sorry ta bother ya."

"What's wrong Applebloom? You said that Applejack needs me?"

"Yeah I did." Applejack's voice comes from behind and Rage turns to see Applejack with a hogtied Changeling under her "I found this vermin wanderin' around town."

"I told you I mean no harm you crazy country girl!" the changeling yells

"Untie him Applejack." Rage sighs, Applejack looks at him and he shoots a look back and she reluctantly does so. The Changeling then stands up as Rage looks at it "Is something going on?" Rage asks

"Yes," the black pony like creature says "I bring a message from Queen Chrysalis for you Burning Rage."

"Well what is it?" Rage asks

"Our Queen is in trouble, yesterday she was approached by a female character claiming to be from some Dark Legion. After some argument the Queen was startled and sent me looking for you." The changeling replied

"That can't be good." Rage says with a hoof on his chin "Alright I will come back with you to Eden and talk with Queen Chrysalis."

"Thank you Rage." The changeling says "Let us go post haste." He adds forming a portal walking in with Rage not far behind morphing into his hedgehog form as he follows.

On the other side Rage finds himself in a beautiful castle hall with Chrysalis sitting at the other end. "Oh Rage!" she says getting up and walking over to him. "Thank goodness you came. I assume my messenger told you what's wrong."

"Yeah I was told you approached by the Dark Legion. What happened?" Rage asks

"It was Rena." Chrysalis begins "She demanded we join back up with them. When I said no she said she would return with her Dark Spawns and destroy our new kingdom."

"And so you want my help?" Rage finishes and she nods "I will be happy to help. With luck I can get rid of Rena while I am at it."

"Thank you Rage, it means a lot to us." Chrysalis replies with a smile.

"No problem." Rage says snapping his fingers and his Bladedancers appear

"Rage!?" Chrysalis gasps afraid he was betraying her "What are you doing?!

"Woah!" Rage says "Calm down!" he says "They're mine, these are my Bladedancers and they follow what I tell them to do."

"Oh…" Chrysalis sighs in relief "Sorry."

"No problem." Rage smiles as he turns to the group of Bladedancers "Head out and protect the kingdom at all costs!" he commands and without question they do so. "Alright that should take care of them but as a failsafe I am going to stay here and help too if you are okay with that Chrysalis."

"You have already done so much Rage you don't have to." Chrysalis says

"Well I don't have to but I am, if they get through my Bladedancers then you might have no defense left, but if I am here then there is still me that they have to deal with." Rage chuckles

"Oh Rage thank you, is there anything I can do in return? Chrysalis asks him

"No need." Rage says "You don't have to reward me, do you think I get rewarded for saving Equestria?"

"You do don't you?" she asks

"Well I could but I choose not to, I help out of the goodness in my heart. I was asked once who my master was sometime after I finished my training as a Chaos guardian and you want to know what my answer was?" Rage replies

"Dex, right?" Chrysalis asks

"No," Rage answers "I told them that I have no real master the thing that drives me to do what I do is the fire in my heart that drives me to do what's right."

"With words like that Rage you could be a philosopher." Chrysalis chuckles

"Nah, I am not that good." Rage replies with his own chuckle "Besides I am busy as is."

"True," Chrysalis replies as a Changeling comes running in

"Your majesty the Dark Spawns you predicted are closing in!" he says "but there are more then you expected!

"Get everyone to shelter!" she demands "Do not let them near the shelters!"

"Yes you majesty!" the changeling salutes and exits

"Well Rage looks like it's time for you to go out and help." Chrysalis says

"Yeah, I will be on my way then your majesty." Rage responds running out of the room his sword appearing in his right hand. Rage runs out of the castle and stands atop the large gate looking at the incoming Dark Spawns as they clashed with his Bladedancers. "You ready Bureinjingukaosu?" he asks the sword

"Yes Rage, I am prepared." It replies

"Good." Rage smiles as he sees Rena among the army as they defeat the last of his Bladedancers. The numbers of Dark Spawns had been reduced from thousands to only 10 plus Rena. "Burn! Bureinjingukaosu!" he calls as he releases the swords true dragon wing like form and leaps from the top of the gate and defeats the Dark Spawns with a few quick slices as Rene looks around confused.

"What the hell is going on?!" she yells before Rage appears in front of her.

"Hello Rena, long time no see." Rage replies "Shell we finish this?"

"Hmph, I should have figured you were here after all of the Bladedancers Rage the Hedgehog." She smiles "I am surprised you could defeat Zero… but can you defeat an opponent that is equal match to you in power?"

"You may be equal in simple Chaos Power Rena but there is one thing that separates us a thing you could never obtain." Rage replies

"Oh what is that?" she asks

"Purpose" Rage replies

"Purpose?" Rena asks

"That's right…" Rage answers "Your reason for fighting… tell me why is it that you fight?"

"For power that is the only thing that matters is to show everyone that I am the strongest in the universe!" Rena answers "What about you Rage? Why do you fight?"

"Hmph, you fight for power a common answer from those consumed by darkness and at horrible one at that." Rage answers shaking his head "I fight to protect those who cannot protect themselves… I guard the light and protect it and I can assure you there is no way in hell you and The Dark Legion will succeed as long as I stand!"

"Very well then I will just make sure you will no longer stand." Rena yells leaping for Rage who blocks the attack with his weapon.

[Music: Dark Samus Battle-Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (2004)]

"Well we will just have to see about that!" Rage chuckles as the two struggle for control before they both leap back and Rage quickly strikes Rena with a bolt of lightning soon to be returned by Rena's own bolt. The two continue to exchange blow after blow for a while before Rena gets fed up with all of her attacks being blocked

"Enough of this!" She screams as a large aura of darkness shrouds her making Rage look surprised at the sudden release of dark power "I cannot have my host die now!" she says in a voice that is not her own

"What the… hell?" Rage asks stunned at the release of power

"Well what are you waiting for Rage?" she chuckles insanely "If you just stand there…" she then warps in front of Rage "…You'll die! She then slices for Rage's throat but he leaps back just in time. Rage though avoiding what could have been a fatal blow was soon hammered by a relentless chain of attacks from Rena before being launched about twenty feet back lying flat on the ground.

"Just….what are you?" he asks slowly getting up panting as blood drips from his body onto the ground

"You!" Rena chuckles "Only better!"

"R-really?" Rage coughs "That's not…true"

"Look at you." Rena coos insultingly "Even when bleeding out you act tough."

"Wh-who said I was bleeding out?" Rage chuckles "It's just a scratch that's all." Rage then slowly stands up

"Oh please look at you!" Rena laughs "You can barely stand!" she then licks the claw on her hand tasting the blood on it "Oh your blood tastes rather divine… are you sure you're not a god?"

"A god…?" Rage scoffs "As if…" he then smiles as Rena raises her claw

"Good bye…. Rage the Hedgehog!" she chuckles as she lowers the strike Rage closes his eyes waiting for the final blow but it never came. Slowly Rage opens his eyes and he sees a crazy sight. There in front of him was Noah!

"Don't think this changes anything between us hedgehog…" he grunts "I just hate this bitch almost as much as you do!" he then smirks "Besides… you and I have some unfinished business."

"Get out of the way Noah!" Rena hisses leaping back

"What are you waiting for get yourself up!" Noah yells throwing a small orb at Rage. Rage grabs it and instantly he felt his energy return to him "Sorry but I have had about enough of you Rena!"

"Very well Noah you will die too!" she hisses leaping for him only for Rage to warp in front and block it.

"Sorry Rena but I won't let you kill him, this is our fight if you want you can kill him later." Rage chuckles as the Chaos Emeralds appear "Noah, Listen I want you to get as far away from here as possible."

"Give me one good reason!" the large panda replies

"I am going to activate one of my most powerful forms and just releasing it might cripple you and if we are going to fight later you may as well bring you're a-game!" Rage replies

"Very well…" Noah sighs leaping back and running off

[Music: Number One Instermental—Bleach]

Rage then uses the Emeralds power as he transforms into his legendary Ultima Chaos Form before he removes his Inhibitor Rings and the already insane power grows even higher as he enters his Ultima Chaos Unleashed form. "Alright Let's finish this!" Rage yells as he charges for Rena who mimics the move and the two collide making a large explosion of energy.

The two then begin trading blows with various Chaos Attacks however they were each too fast for the attacks to connect. 'Alright enough playing around…' Rage thinks "It's time to end this!" he says extending his hands "To those that served before me, To the heroes of Light from around the Universes, To Those of The Church of The Sun, To the Chaos Guardians, To the Light Guardians, To the Royal Alicorns of Equestria, To the Elements of Harmony, And the lost Guardians trapped in darkness I call upon thee to grant me aid in my time of need!" he calls in an echoing voice

**Meanwhile…**

(In The Chaos realm)

Chaotix and the Guardian Council hear Rage's call and stand up "To thee we lend aid." They say

(In Equestria)

Twilight and her friends were sitting in the court of friendship with the other Princess's and Rage's brothers watching the events unfold as the hear the chant they all look at each other before nodding and they glow lending their energy.

(Somewhere in The World Between Worlds)

The Sun Circle the most powerful members of The Church of the Sun sat in their room when they heard Rage's words echo across the room and they look at each other. "Was that The Chaos Guardian Rage?" Ben asks

"Yes…" Sarah replies with a nod

"It sounds like he could use our help." Lea sighs stretching

"Let us aid him as he requests, after all he must need it if he is calling all the way to us." Ella says as they stand and extend their arms

(Somewhere in The Darkness)

"Did you hear that?" an Echidna asks

"That sounded like a call from a Chaos Guardian." A wolf says

"Come on guys we should do what we can… after all he is going to be the one to save us someday… I hope." A female Echidna says as they stand up and begin to glow

**Back on Eden…**

Rage was gathering the large sums of energy that his allies across the worlds were giving him.

"N-no this can't be possible! How can you have so much power?!" Rena gasps

"This is not my power alone…" Rage says as an echo begins as all of them say at the same time "This is our power combined… And with it we'll finish this! Ultimate Chaos Tech: Unity Destruction Blast!" they all yell as on the battle field where Rage was a large golden blast of energy explodes engulfing Rena.

The light soon dies down and Rage floats to the ground reattaching his Inhibitor Rings looking at the barely breathing Rena. "It's over Rena…" he says as he is reverted back to his normal form.

"It's not over…" she coughs "You red bastard I will be back!"

"Afraid not Rena…you're going straight to hell!" Rage says as he swings his sword and in one fell swoop Rena's throat was cut and she breaths her final breath of life. Rage then smirks before limping back to the shelters and knocking to let Queen Chrysalis know it was safe.

"Thank you Rage." She says "Oh!" she gasps looking at his wounds "You should let us help heal you before you return Rage."

"Thank you for the offer Queen Chrysalis but I have to do something before I go and I will let the guys up at Ponyville Hospital fix me up… they know some more about my unusual anatomy." Rage replies

"As you wish." Queen Chrysalis bows "And you have our gratitude Rage the Hedgehog you have saved us all." She then look at him "Thank you."

A small female changeling then runs up to him "Thank you Mister Rage you're the best!" she says hugging him "When I grow up I want to be just like you! Cool, kind and heroic!" she says.

"Just keep your mind to it and you can do anything," Rage says patting it on the head

"Come back and visit anytime Rage." Chrysalis says with a wave as he leaves and walks to where Noah stood "Thank you for the save Noah."

"Hmph." The panda says "Just make sure to be ready the next time we meet."

"Oh don't worry." Rage smiles "I will."

"Good…" the panda then disappears into a portal of Dark Energy as Rage warps himself to Ponyville's Hospital for treatment after such a demanding battle,

**To be continued…  
><strong>

**So an update on the HCC series. After I am done with this book I think I am going to put it down for a while to work on other projects and those will be of the following: Sonic Youth: Uprising, Super Smash Bros. Bonds of Chaos, Second Wind, and Night of The Flutterbat, vote as to which one you would rather have in a review so I can make a priority list for them! Thank you and this is Sonicfan0987 signing off!**


	22. Chapter 21: Terminated

**Chapter 21: Terminated.**

Rage was sitting on the Shrine of the Master Emerald watching the sun rise. "I guess there really is no way." He sighs as Tikal walks up to him

"Something wrong Rage?" she asks

"No," he replies with a heavy sigh "Listen I am going to The Chaos Realm today, if any of my friends come by please let them know."

"How come?" Tikal asks "Is there something important you need to tell Chaotix?"

"Yeah," Rage responds standing up "Well I better get going." He says opening a portal

"See you late Rage." Tikal smiles as Rage smirks before entering it.

Rage exits his portal in The Central Plaza of The Chaos Temple. He looks around to see if any of the other old Guardians were around and notices it was strangely quiet. "That's odd… it can be quiet sometimes but it's never THIS quiet… could they be training Emerald right now?" he wonders before heading down the path to the Training area.

Towards the end of the path Rage noticed there was blood staining the road. "That's…blood?!" he says in a mixture of surprise and panic before he runs into the small arena where Emerald was slowly bleeding out with his instructor Kai next to him. Rage quickly runs over before getting down on a knee. "Emerald?! Kai?!" What happened?!

"The Dark…Legion…Nix…" Kai coughs

"T-the…council…building…" Emerald says softly before they both die.

"No…" Rage says softly before standing up and summoning his Blade of Chaos looking in the direction of the Council Building. After letting out a yell of anger he runs back down the path.

[Council Building]

Nix and Dex were standing looking at a mortally wounded Chaotix with large grins on their faces…though most of their heads were covered by the hoods of their long coats. "I-Impossible…" Chatoix pants before collapsing and dropping his Blade of Chaos,

"Our work here is done." Dex smiles

"Let's return." Nix agrees as the two open a doorway of dark energy and pass through. Soon after Chatoix's Blade of Chaos glows and a golden feral wolf with elegant red eyes emerges from it and sits looking at his master.

"Wolf…" Chaotix says softly

"Yes…master?" the golden wolf asks sorrowfully

"Hear my last request…" he huffs "Rage is on his way here… when he arrives… please go with him."

"But Chaotix there is still time to save you!" Wolf protests

"No…my time has come… I will leave the rest to Rage." He says as wolf whimpers before sitting down still looking at Chaotix as Rage runs in.

"No…" Rage says in shock running over to Chaotix "Chaotix!"

"…Hay Rage…" he says

"Oh this is my fault if I had been here…" Rage starts but Chaotix shushes him

"No Rage… it's not your fault you had no idea… promise me…you'll end this no matter what…even if you must use the darkness just make sure…you kil every last Dark Legion member." The old wolf says "…Wolf is now yours as well…" he coughs handing Rage his Blade of Chaos. "Carry it….with honor."

"M-master!" Wolf says as he begins to fade

"Howl…Wolf…" he says with a smile "And use the strength Rage gives you to destroy The Dark Legion with extreme prejudice."

Rage feels some tears drip down his face as both he and Wolf watch Chaotix fade. They had the deepest bonds with Chaotix, Wolf was his Blade of Chaos and his best friend… Rage was Chaotix's pride and joy, like a son to him. After a long time Rage and Wolf over their crying look at each other.

"Take me Rage," Wolf says looking at the blade "Let us finish what our fallen comrades started." Rage looks at Wolf and nods picking up the blade in his left hand. Wolf then de materializes back into the blade.

"Bureinjingukaosu." He says and watches the dragon appear

"Yes Rage?" he asks

"Bring my anti side out for me." He says

"As you wish." The red dragon says though concerned. Rage's shadow then extends as his anti-version forms

"Well, well what do you need Rage?" Anti-Rage asks

"Your help." He says "I am going to round up my friends and while I do that can I trust you to open a Dark Passage to The Dark Legions fortress from Equestria?"

"What's in it for me?" he asks

"Do that…" Rage begins "And I will let you be the one to take care of Dex."

"You will actually let me take over and kill that traitorous bastard?" Anti asks and Rage nods "Deal" he agrees

"And I will make sure he conceals himself so you may finish Nix off Rage." Bureinjinukaosu says

"Thank you." Rage says with a nod as he opens a portal to Equestria, Bureinjingkukaosu returns to his blade and Anti follows Rage through back to Angel Island where he vanished and Rage jumped off the floating island and transformed into his Alicorn form before flying off to grab his friends starting with rainbow Dash.

When Rage reaches Rainbow Dash' house he walks on in to see if she was awake, the minute he walked in he was met with a slap. Rage looks to see Rainbow Dash on the other end of the hoof, "What was that for? He asks

"You could have told me you were going to be out early Rage! You had me worried sick!" Rainbow yells

"Sorry," Rage sighs "But I had short notice too." Rainbow Dash sighs

"As long as you're safe…" she says to him

"Yeah," Rage smiles "By the way I finally located The Dark Legion's stronghold."

"Does that mean?" Rainbow asks and Rage nods "Great."

"Come on, we still need to get Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie." Rage tells her

"I can get Rarity and Pinkie." Rainbow answers

"Alright I'll grab Applejack and Fluttershy then." Rage agrees before the two fly out of the cloud home and spilt off to grab their friends.

Rage lands in Sweet Apple Acres where he was met by Applebloom and Big Mac. "Rage!" Applebloom shouts running over to him and giving him a hug. "What brings you here today?"

"I need to grab Applejack, she here?" Rage asks

"She's over in the fields getting rid of some mice." Applebloom says

"Alright thanks." Rage says heading over to the large apple orchards soon coming to Applejack at the far fence

"And stay out ya filthy vermins!" she yells before turning to see Rage "Oh morning Rage!" she smiles "What can I do ya for?"

"There is a meeting at Twilights Castle." Rage answers "We are all needed."

"Alright I'll be on my way then." She replies as they reach the entrance of the orchards. Rage heads to Fluttershy's cabin and knocks.

Fluttershy opens the door and smiles when she sees him "Oh hi Rage." She says softly "Is there something I can help you with?" she asks

"Yeah, there is a meeting at Twilight's and we are all needed so I came to get you." Rage answers as he notices Angel jumping waving hi "Oh hi Angel." He says to the small rabbit

"Alright I will be there soon." Fluttershy says "I just need to get ready."

"Okay we'll be there waiting."

**Twilight's Castle**

**11:08 AM**

The seven had all gathered along with Christain, Icezer, Ace, and Xage. "So Rage what did you need to talk about?" Twilight asks

"To begin with I have some grave news." Rage sighs "…The Chaos Guardians have been killed…all of them…" he says grimly. The rest look in shock at him.

"But who could have done it?" Icezer asks

"Only Chaos Guardians can enter The Chaos Realm…" Ace thinks

"It was The Dark Legion." Rage answers "But in doing so they gave away their location from their teleportation… now is the time we strike and end this for good."

"How so?" Twilight asks "We have killed Nix multiple times and he still come back."

"This time though I know a way to scatter his body in light making him dead for good." Rage answers

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go show them what for!" Xage says

"Soon." Rage says when a Dark Corridor opens and Anti comes out.

"Alright Rage its' ready." He says

"Thank you Anit." Rage says as Anti returns to Rage.

"Rage who was that?" Twilight asks

"my Anit, I had him connect us a way to the Dark Legion." Rage answers as he enters the portal his friends soon after.

**Dark Legion Fortress**

**(Local Time unknown)**

"It's real quiet." Icezer says forming two Ice swords in his hands "I don't like it."

"It's going to be." Ace says "We took their numbers down to like four and those would be Nix, Dex, Rena and Noah as the last ones."

"Three." Rage says "I killed Rena a few days ago when I was helping Chrysalis protect Eden."

"That just makes the job easier." Rainbow says

"Let's get going." Christain says and they begin to ascend the large fortress. When they get on the third Floor the meet Dex who was waiting for them

"Sorry but I cannot let you pass here." Dex says

"Anti?" Rage smiles as Anti-Rage forms "He's all yours like I promised."

"Thank you." He smiles before leaping at Dex sa the rest run past him up to the 12 floor before reaching Dark Spawns and Noah.

"Well you still seem to be in good shape Rage," He chuckles "Are you ready to settle this?"

"Yeah," Rage says "I got Noah guys take care of The Dark spawns." He then leaps for Noah with a hard kick to the gut. Noah retaliates with a hard punch making Rage go flying until he recovers in midair. Rage then dash at full speed sliding under Noah and sweeping him off his feet. The large panda hits the ground and it cracks

"Uh-oh…" he says before the floor breaks and he falls down. Rage looks down the hole as he hears the last Dark Spawn be defeated.

"Alright, Nix it's time to end this." Rage says as they run up to the top floor and break open the door to Nix's throne.

"My, my Rage the Hedgehog and his friends you actually found us." He smiles "I am surprised but your luck runs out here. Prepare to meet your doom!" he chuckles

"Guys stay back this one's personal." Rage says stepping forward as a barrier of dark energy ensnares the two making escape or assistance for either one impossible. "Nix! You are going to pay for killing the Chaos Guardians!" Rage growls as he summons both Bureinjingukaosu and Wolf.

{Music: Enter the Darkness-Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)

Rage and NIx look at each other waiting for one of them to make a move. Rag then gets fed up with waiting. And yells "Burn! Bureinjingukaosu!" And his sword in his right hand transformed "Ryuu Bureinjingukaosu!" he says before Nix jumps for him and he avoids the attack "Howl! Wolf!" he calls as the blade in his left hand glows and changes to a golden blade beaming with Chaos and light energy. "Okami!" he finishes as he runs and slices for Nix who blocks with his arms that he had cased in solidified dark energy as if it were armor

"Sorry but I don't intend to let you win Rage!" he says forcing Rage back and kicking him hard.

"Well that goes both ways Nix!" Rage yells attacking again this time breaking one of the armor like gloves. But Nix then hits him hard with a burst of dark energy. While Rage was on the ground he fires dark missile after dark missile at him. After around two hundred he stops and the ground clears from the dust showing a large singed area where Rage was on the his knees panting, blood dripping from multiple wounds before he falls down.

"Rage!" his friends yell running up the barrier but it shocks them when they touch it.

"It's over Rage! The Chaos Guardians are dead, soon you will be too, and no one can save you!" Nix laughs

"Anti…." He says in his head "Can you?"

"I sure can." Anti-Rage's voice says in his head "If you really want to I'll keep my mouth shut."

"If it means winning this fight then I will have to…." Rage grunts standing up "Use the darkness…"

"What?" Nix says as Dark Energy gathers around Rage and he turns into a dark red hedgehog with amber eyes and his clothing torn and ripped. Out of the edge of his mouth was a small fang.

"I am going to kill you!" Rage yells leaping for Nix at blinding speeds and hitting him hard and fast. But soon Nix grabs one of his blades

"You dumb motherfucker." He says throwing Rage as he is returned to normal "I gain power from darkness! All you did was make me stronger."

"Dammit!" both Rage and his anti say at the same time

"Rage!" Twilight yells "Use the Chaos Emeralds already!"

"Right!" Rage thinks "How could I forget!" then he summons the Chaos Emeralds…

(Music: VS Nega-Wisp Armor part 2~Sonic Colors DS ver.)

Each of the Seven Chaos Emeralds then appear around Rage as they glow he forms a large flare of energy and is transformed into his Ultima Chaos Form. "Alright Nix time to end this!" he yells as he flies for the dark being and hits him head first.

Nix hits the wall of the fortress and breaks through Rage following him into a field where he had landed. Nix was standing there beaming with dark energy as he leaps for Rage who disappears, "Ultima Chaos Spear!" Rage yells as a powerful Chaos spear hits Nix in the back launching him a few feet. Rage then uses Chaos Control to appear before Nix lands and kicks him into the air "Chrono Chaos Control Strike!" Rage yells as Nix's body is frozen in time And Rage appears through a chaos control hitting him on one side then another and another before he snaps and the hits all hit Nix at once.

"You furry red son of a-"Nix begins to yells but was stopped by a kick to the gut

"Oh can it Nix." Rage says with a snort before he is hit with a beam of darkness. "Alright time to end this." He growls flying for Nix and hitting him with a flurry of blade strikes "Cosmic Chaos Blade Strike!" he yells as his land hit sends Nix hurling into the ground with a crater around him throwing up dust. Rage floats there when a blast of Dark energy flies for him he flash steps out of the way.

"Alright then." Rage says gathering as much energy as he could muster as he lands by Nix "Chaos Final Limit!" he yells as a large blast of light covers the area he was in blinding his just arriving friends. When the blast subdues Rage stood there in his normal form his Inhibitor rings black signaling he had used all of his Chaos Energy for a while. On his face was a dumbfounded look as he looks at his friends.

(Music stop)

"What is it?" Twilight asks

"It's not possible…" he says

"What?"

"The darkness… all of the dark energy it's…gone…We won…. We finally won!" he says with a cheer as the others cheer

"So this means?" Rainbow Dash asks and Rage nods

"The worlds will be at peace now for years to come." Rage answers

"We should tell the Princesses." Twilight says and Rage nods

**Canterlot Castle**

**The next day 12:00**

Rage, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity were standing next to Princess Celestia looking out over a group of ponies that had gathered.

"It our pleasure to announce that the darkness is no more, Equestria can now be at peace for years to come." Celestia finishes her long speech and the ponies cheer. After a while the seven were returning to their homes.

"So Rage does that mean you put that sword of your down for a while." Rainbow Dash asks

"It does." Rage says "Now that the darkness is gone I am unneeded as a hero so I can live normally again. However if the darkness returns I will have to…"

"At least we have a few years for that." Rainbow Dash smiles as the two hug each other with smiles on their face

_(POV Rage)_

_And so my quest once again comes to an end and this time I can close this book for good. The Darkness has been vanquished once and for all and now I can do the one thing I have never done; live a normal life alongside my special somepony Rainbow Dash. My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog and this was the story of my adventures in Equestria…_

"Wow that book was great dad!" a small Pegasus says to Rage "Is it true?"

Rage smiles "I wish…" he lies "A.K. Yearling wrote it as she saw fit unfortunately my life wasn't that exciting."

"But you are still A Chaos Guardian right?" Dash asks

"I put all that behind me years ago Dash." Rage replies as Rainbow Dash walks in

"Who's in the mood to go see the Wonderbolts perform?" she asks and the two get up

"Dad can I go?" He asks

"Your mother is the one with the ticket." Rage answers and Dash looks at Rainbow Dash

"Why else would I have a ticket?" she asks

"Wahoo!" Dash cheers flying in the air a bit before grabbing his ticket and flying out the door as Rage and Rainbow Dash stand next to each other.

"He's beginning to remind me of when I was kid." Rainbow smiles

"How so?" Rage asks

"Always the one to speed off." Rainbow chuckles "You don't think he'll find it odd when he gets older that we stay the same age?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. As long as the darkness does not return he'll never find out the truth." Rage replies

"Makes me feel bad we have to keep it from him." Rainbow sighs

"Yeah, but it's for his own good." Rage responds "He needs a chance to be a kid, the chance I never got."

"Come on, we should get going, Princess Twilight wanted to meet with us." Rainbow says

"Alright let's go." Rage says as the two leave the home.

**The End**

**===Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 16:Dual Fates Cast and credits===**

**=Chaos Guardians=**

**Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog**

**Chatoix the Wolf**

**Vio the Cat**

**Emerald the Wolf**

**Vex the Dog**

**Hikari Chaotic the Hedgehog**

**=Chruch of the Sun=**

**Sarah the Hedgehog**

**Ben**

**Lea**

**Ella**

**=Light Guardians (Heroes)=**

**Rage the Hedgehog/Prince Burning Rage**

**Icezer Chaotic**

**Xage Chaotic**

**Joe and Barry (Abigal the Hedgehog)**

**Ace the Hedgehog (Decode9)**

**Lunar Relic**

**Hikari the Hedgehog**

**=The Dark Legion=**

**Nix the Dark**

**Rena The Hedgehog**

**Dex the wolf**

**Noah the panda (Christain Ape99)**

**Zero the Hedgehog**

**Infernal Torment**

**Queen Chryalis [former] (HASBRO)**

**=SEGA Characters=**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Tails the Fox**

**Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik**

**=MLP FiM (HASBRO) Characters=**

**Princess Celestia**

**Princess Luna**

**Princess Cadence**

**Princess Twilight Sparkle**

**Shining Armor**

**Rainbow Dash**

**Applejack**

**Fluttershy**

**Pinkie Pie**

**Rarity**

**Derpy**

**The Changelings (race)**

**Queen Chrysalis**

**-Music Credits-**

**Music from Sonic the Hedgehog ©SEGA,Crush 40, Jun Senoue, Cash Cash, K-Klub**

**Music from Bleach ©Shohen Jump and Shiro Sagisu**

**Music From Kingdom Hearts Series ©Square Enix and Yoko Shimomura**

**Music from Metroid™ ©Nintendo and Kenji Yamamoto**

**Music from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance™ ©Maniac Agenda, Jimmy Gnecco, Graeme Cornies, John Bush, Free Dominguez, Tyson Yen, Jason Miller, Kit Walter**

**Harmonic Chaos Chronicles series including titles, art and characters is filed under a Creative Commons license of no redistribution, no alteration. Any republishing or altering of this story is prohibited.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog and related material is owned by SEGA enterprises**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and related material belongs to HASBRO **

**This fanfiction and all related material including art and music are protected under the "Fair Use" act of The United States Copyright Offices Code subsection 107.**


End file.
